Daddy for a year!
by Cofi
Summary: Severus needs forced to take care of a 5 year old child with amnesia, who looks exactly like him, but he is NOT Snape's son! CANCELLED - will not be continued.
1. Are you ganging up on me?

Disclaimer: You know!!! Nothing. Belongs. To. Me. (-.-) Except the plot maybe. I don't make money from this I'm only doing it for fun. (Yay!)  
  
Summary: Snape needs to baby-sit a little 5 year old boy, who looks exactly like him! He is NOT Sev's son but the whole school thinks he is.(Except the teachers.) Not to mention all the bad things when Voldemort want's to take the little boy from Severus. ********  
  
DADDY FOR A YEAR  
  
1. "WAIT!!! Are you ganging up on me?"  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The third day after the term started.  
  
Mrs. McGonagall just finished her walk around the corridors before she turned in for the night. She was at the gate looking up at the stars. Her last stop was always at the gate. Looking up the stars she saw some bright lights, which weren't supposed to be there. And than... BOOM! Yellow smoke appeared in a circle after the explosion. A spiral of green smoke touched the ground. A little star fell inside the spiral and landed with a loud thud. Than everything turned back to normal.  
  
Minerva McGonagall just stood there staring for a bit; she didn't really know what was going on. Something moved at the place where the spiral had hit the grass. The professor went closer. (a/n: She's brave!! ) She conjured up a small light with her wand as she looked down at a little child. Dumbledore, Filch and Flitwick arrived outside a few minutes later. They saw Minerva and hurried to her side.  
  
"What happened?" asked Flitwick.  
  
"I'm not sure... Albus?" She asked the old wizard, who looked deep in thought.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken I know that spell." He said. "Hmm... Who's the child Minerva?"  
  
"I don't know. He wasn't here a minute ago." She looked down at him once again. He was wearing casual clothes and was wearing slippers on his tiny feet. "Maybe that spell brought him here."  
  
"Hmm... most likely. Let's take him into the castle, it's cold. He looks hurt too. Filch, go get Poppy."  
  
"Yes, Headmaster."  
  
******** The next morning...  
  
Dumbledore stepped into the hospital wing.  
  
Madam Pomfrey greeted him.  
  
"So how is our little patient?"  
  
"He's fine. But he hit his head quite badly. When he wakes up, he's going to feel dizzy and will have a bad headache."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Well... he's five, and ... cute?" she smiled at the old wizard who smiled back.  
  
"May I see him?"  
  
"Of course. Come get me if he wakes up though." The nurse left and Dumbledore walked over to the child's bedside.  
  
In the light of the sun, you could see him much better. He slept quietly; his head was bandaged under his black hair. His clothes had been exchanged for the usual light blue pajamas worn by the patients. Dumbledore got a chair for himself and set down next to the white bed. He set there watching the boy with a smile. Even the youngest students were twelve or eleven years old. Dumbledore loved kids. The younger the sweeter, in his opinion.  
  
"Oh... ouch..."  
  
"Poppy! He's waking up!!" The old wizard turned back to the child. "Hello there." He said with a smile when the boy slowly opened his eyes.  
  
Dumbledore own sparkling blue eyes met a pair of raven black tired ones.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Everything is spinning and my head hurts." The boy looked around in the room. "Where am I? What happened?"  
  
"You're safe, don't worry. This is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm Headmaster Dumbledore." Poppy walked back into the room and over to the boy "And about what happened... we wish to know that too."  
  
"Hello. I'm Madam Pomfray and you're lying in the hospital wing, my boy." She gave the child a glass of water. "Here, drink this. Your head will be better."  
  
The black haired patient sat up, took the glass and drunk slowly.  
  
"So may I have your name to contact your parents and tell them where you are." She set down with a paper at the end of the bed.  
  
"My name is.." suddenly he couldn't continue. "my name is.. is.. Ermm"  
  
"You don't remember?" she asked. Albus turned to her then back to small boy, but didn't say a thing.  
  
"... I don't know. I'm sorry." The boy said in a sad tone.  
  
"Hmm.. What's the last thing you remember?" Poppy asked.  
  
"Pain.. On the back of my head." he said as he touched a spot on his bandaged head.  
  
"Well, you did had a big fall as Minerva said." The boy looked curious who could this 'Minerva' be and what fall was she talking about. Poppy took a deep breath. Than said the diagnosis. It was obvious.  
  
"Amnesia." Albus looked at her then back to the boy again, but still didn't say a thing.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"As you hit the back of your head you lost your personal memories. They might come back anytime. I hope they soon will." she looked at Dumbledore. "What now?"  
  
"Well, he will just have to stay until he can remember." The old wizard announced.  
  
"That could take some time. Maybe a day, maybe months! I don't know. And he cannot stay in the hospital wing. The year just started I got too much things to do!"  
  
"Than we'll just get a baby-sitter." Albus smiled. "A teacher maybe." he looked at the child with a huge smile "And I exactly know, who the perfect candidate is!" He smiled eagerly.  
  
Poppy raised an eyebrow while the child looked at her worried.  
  
********  
  
The teachers gathered into the Headmaster's office after the first lesson. They heard what happened but didn't know much about the details. Flitwick said it was been dark, so he wasn't much help either. Everyone was curious. Dumbledore walked in and sat behind his huge desk made of the finest oak.  
  
"Sorry to gather all of you here," The headmaster started "but there's some a rather important matter we need to discuss." He looked around the staff. "As all of you know about the light effects that occurred last night, you may also know about the child who appeared as well." Everyone was listening. "He woke up a about a quarter of an hour ago in the hospital wing and it looks like he has amnesia." Some whispers run through out the room.  
  
"Is he be dangerous?" asked Hagrid.  
  
"No. I'm certain there is nothing to fear." He smiled then continued: "Since the child's memory may come back anytime soon, that is why I decided to let him stay in Hogwarts. But since he's only five and cannot join the classes yet, we're going to get him a baby-sitter, someone who knows the place, the student's and it would help if they were a skilled Witch or Wizard. A teacher maybe." The old wizards eyes scanned the room and stopped at Professor Snape. McGonagall looked at the Potion Master also.  
  
"Oh, no! No-no-no-no-no-no!" Snape said, shaking his head.  
  
"Oh come now Severus! He's a little dear, you will love it!" The Headmaster said as he rested his head on his hands.  
  
"No Albus!! You're not going to convince me!" He resisted.  
  
"I'm sure you two would get along very well! Just give it a shot!"  
  
"Are you sure about this Albus? Can our Severus take care of a child?" Minerva asked.  
  
"Why don't you ask Lupin instead!?" Snape pointed at Professor Lupin.  
  
"I would love to but, I think you know why I cannot." Remus said.  
  
"That is such a bad excuse you got there!" Snape hissed back.  
  
Dumbledore quickly took over the conversation before a fist fight broke out "I'm sure as soon as you meet the little newcomer, you all will have the same opinion as me."  
  
"And when will that happen?" Asked Madam Hooch when someone suddenly knocked on the door.  
  
"Oh right about now. Come in Poppy!" The old wizard called out, he knew what was coming.  
  
The door opened, first revealing the woman then a little boy who stood half hidden behind her. He was still wearing the light blue pajamas but he wore the slippers he had arrived in from last night. Poppy stepped into the room and moved to the left slightly. so the child could be seen clearly.  
  
"Meet the teachers of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" She said to him with a smile.  
  
"Good m-morning." He said shyly into the silence.  
  
The gaze from the black haired little boy turned slowly to the black haired Potion Master who's face suddenly went very pale. The Headmaster was smiling as usual. Remus broke the silence.  
  
"Sev, just what were you doing six years ago?"  
  
"NOTHING THAT COULD CAUSE ANYTHING LIKE THIS!!!!!" He shouted at his fallow teacher, his face no longer a pale white but now a light pink, than he added: "Stupid dog."  
  
The Headmaster spoke up from behind his desk.  
  
"Now that we got to this point of the meeting let's vote! Everyone who shares my opinion that Professor Snape should be the baby-sitter raise a hand!" He did. And everybody else did as well  
  
Dumbledore grinned "Goody"  
  
"WAIT!!! Are you ganging up on me?"  
  
Dumbledore ignored Snape and turned to the child. "So, my boy, this tall and rather angry man here, who also looks really shocked at the moment, will be the one who will take care of you in the next months, until your memories return to your little head. Meet Professor Severus Snape, our Potion Master and head of Slytherin house."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Professor."  
  
"Nice to meat... err... HEY WAIT!!! I HAVE AGREED TO NOTHING!" he turned to Dumbledorel.  
  
"To late!" the old wizard said cheerfully. He looked innocently at Snape who looked as if he was about to blow up in anger. "Oh one more thing, the child doesn't have a name yet. So you can name him! Aren't you happy?"  
  
"DUMBLEDORE!" Sev took a deep breath counted till ten, then let it out in a great big sigh. "Okay he is Mr. 'Pain on my neck'..."  
  
"Sev. Seriously." Dumbledore told him and this time without a happy look. The Potion Master sighed again.  
  
"I think Romulus Snape would make a good name!" Lupin said cheerfully.  
  
"Who asked You?" muttered Snape  
  
Professor Lupin smiled slyly, as Snape has gotten angry again. "And who said he can have MY family name? I'm sure he's just a cheeky little brat and the only thing he's going to do is get on my nerves!" The child just looked down sadly at his slippers, he felt really miserable.  
  
Snape sighed at the small child, 'damn stupid guilt thought I got rid of it years ago'.  
  
"What's your pass times boy?" he snapped out quickly.  
  
"Well... I like to read."  
  
"See Severus, you like to read too" Albus commented.  
  
"It means nothing!" Snape closed his eyes for a moment, a sign that he was thinking "Since you're teasing me already I gonna name you Theseus." He looked at the boy. "Is the name to your liking?"  
  
"Sure! He was the one who defeated the Minotaurus in the Greek mythology!"  
  
"Correct, perhaps your head isn't as empty as I thought! But that still means nothing." Snape said to the mini version of himself. "Nice to meet you Theseus Snape."  
  
"Nice to meet you Severus Snape!" the boy smiled at the bigger (no doubt meaner and angrier) version of himself.  
  
To Be Continued . . . ***************  
  
A/N: Well that's it for the first chapter of 'Daddy for a year'. Hope you wanna read the next one also! Once more I tell you do not worry this boy is NOT the son of the potion teacher! (okay so they do gonna act like that, so what?) Please read and review! I need the reviews or I gonna die!! Or maybe not. So what? Wonder what the students are going to say about this? Stay tooned and you will figure it out when I post the next chapter!!! 


	2. Snape cloned himself?

Disclaimer: On the first page, if you care, take a look.  
  
A/N: Kara (who was a really sweet beta-reader) cannot continue on beta beta- reading, so this chapter isn't corrected by her. It's corrected by nobody so you surely gonna fing some mistakes I left in the text. Something else: I would like to send million thankies to the people who reviewed!! Many thanx to them for being so nice and tell my mistakes. I know I'm hopeless! So let's see the place where our little hero will be living!!  
  
********  
  
  
  
DADDY FOR A YEAR  
  
2. " Wow! Snape cloned himself?"  
  
  
  
After the meeting the teachers went on their own way back to the classes. The second lesson will soon gets started and the students are waiting. Snape left the office still in anger.  
  
' Dumbledore must be out of his mind! I cannot handle a kid! I'm the head of the Slytherin house, I need to teach potions to stupid Potter and his stupid friends, I need to keep an eye on Draco because I promised Lucius... and now this!! ' Snape thought as he went down to the dungeon with his little companion behind him. He was acting like the boy wouldn't even be there at all.  
  
They arrived at a huge painting. The potion master said the password and the picture opened. When Severus stepped in, he saw four little house-elves waiting for them. Two of them had some measuring tapes, another had paper and a pencil, the last one had brought the clothes Theseus was wearing when he arrived.  
  
"Sir, we're here to take the size of young Master, Sir." The elf with the paper said.  
  
Snape nodded. He didn't really care, so he just walked trough them and set on the couch. Theseus came in the room and the house-elves immediately got next to him. They got the measurements in less then a half minute and left like they hadn't even be there at all.  
  
"That was quick." Theseus was watching as the house elves disappeared behind the door.  
  
"The little fellows know their job."  
  
The potion master was sitting on the black leather couch behind a short cafe table and two armchairs. On the left and behind him was a bookcase full of books and on the left was one more, but that one was full with all kinds of potions and some scary stuffs in yellow liquid. (A/N: Yuck!) Next to that, were two black doors. One was Severus's room the other was the bathroom. Opposite them was a gray door, which suddenly opened and another two elves came out. They stopped in front of Theseus and said in chorus:  
  
"Sir, room ready for young Sir!"  
  
"Thank you..."He answered, but the elves already left.  
  
Little Snape was looking as they left in no time when Severus spoke up.  
  
"You're not a muggle. They usually get bloody scared from the house-elves." Theseus looked confused so Sev continued: "Muggles are people without magic."  
  
"Oh." The boy looked at the door. "Wanna see my room?"  
  
"No. I don't have time for such nonsense." The potion teacher stood up and headed to the door. "My class is waiting. Don't you dare to leave the room until I'm back!" He left and Theseus was left alone.  
  
The child looked into his new room and was very surprised. It was a nice room. (A/N: Nice? In the deepest part of the dungeon? Without windows? Well... So!) There was a bed with a night table, a desk with a chair, a mirror and a big bookcase. His clothes were set on the end of the bed. Little Snape took the first book that he found and settled on the soft bed and started reading. The book was about how to take care of your owls, frogs, cats and other of your house creatures. Many unknown words were in it, so it was hard to understand for a child at the age of five.  
  
Half an hour later there was a knock on the door. A house elf entered after the calling and brought in a pair of trousers, a black turtle necked pullover, a pair of shoes and a black robe with the Hogwarts School's symbol on it. She put them on the bed and the shoes down.  
  
"Young Sir, is there anything else you need, Sir?" The little elf asked.  
  
"No. Nothing more! Thank you!"  
  
"There's no need to thank, Sir!" Than she quickly left like there would be something to be afraid of.  
  
' They must be scared from the professor. Let's see what did she brought. '  
  
Little Theseus got changed into his new clothes, which fit him perfectly. Even the shoes were comfortable. He looked himself in the mirror. The color black sure made him look cool!(A/N: Oh Yeah!)  
  
"Wow! Snape cloned himself?" said a voice.  
  
Theseus looked around scared but he didn't see who was the one talking.  
  
"Over here little fellow! In front of you!" the child looked at the mirror, which got smoky than cleared up, the mirror image was gone and there was a face looking out at the boy. The kid gave out a little scream and fall on his back.  
  
"Who-ho! Sorry for that little one. Didn't know you gonna get shocked."  
  
"Wha.. what the...?" Theseus set up.  
  
"I'm the mirror! Ya' know!! 'Mirror, mirror on the wall, who the creepiest of them all?' Haha! Okay I know that was lame, but you can't have everything! Hahahaha!!"  
  
"A talking mirror?"  
  
"Sure kid! Haven't been to Hogwarts yet? Moving stairs, living pictures, changing corridors, screaming books, quiddich games, and I could tell you million other stuffs too! Ha-ha!!! I love this place!"  
  
"Tell me something!"  
  
"Wow! You're the very first one who actually *wants* to talk to a mirror! Ya' know we usually talk a lot because we got lots of things to tell! Ha- ha! I'm at your serves Mr. Khm..."  
  
"Theseus! Theseus Snape! Nice to meet you!"  
  
"Hiya! So you're the mini-Snape all the pictures are talking about. Nice to meet ya' kid! Ya' can call me 'Spechy'! Haha!!" They both laughed. (A/N: specchio = mirror in Italian)  
  
"You're a much better person than your father is! When I tried to have a chat with him he hissed and almost broke me with a kick! It's surprising that he still has a mirror in his room. But that one never talks ya' know. Oh yeah what did you wanted to talk about?"  
  
Theseus got up, took his book from the bed and set down in front of the mirror again.  
  
"There are words I don't know. Would you tell me what they mean?"  
  
"Sure! Anytime!"  
  
"Thanks! So the first one is..."  
  
********  
  
The time run fast with a talkative mirror. The potion master returned in an hour. As soon as he opened the door to his mini-copy's room, Spechy changed back into a normal mirror. Theseus stood up.  
  
"I hope you wasn't talking with the mirror, were you?" The child just looked at his care taker but said nothing. "Whatever. Mirrors are stupid, avoid them. I'll get the elves to bring your lunch here."  
  
"Can't I *ever* leave the room? This place is HUGE! I want to look around and see it! Please!!" puppy eyes were sparkling at the house of Slytherin, but it occurred nothing just an evil stare. The boy hanged his head. "I guess not."  
  
"Correct." Snape turned and went back in to the living room. "I'm not going to walk around with you. It would ruin my image."  
  
"At least let me go out sometimes!" Theseus went after him.  
  
"Okay. Fine! But don't run into anyone!" He turned to his mini-copy. "It would be far too embarrassing to the Slytherin house."  
  
"I don't get this whole house thing, at all. Tell me, please."  
  
"Didn't the mirror told you already?" *sighs* "The students are sorted in houses. There are four of them and I'm the head of the Slytherin house." Severus set down in one of the arm chairs. "There's still Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and the Gryffindor house. You should always avoid the Gryffindors! I still don't know how they survived till nowadays."  
  
"And how many student are in Hogwarts?"  
  
"That number changes every year, but it's between somewhere 500 and 600 students." He heard as the little boy swallowed one. "See? I need to handle 172 students this year, plus ONE more... who got here just to make my life miserable." The potion Master narrowed his eyes as he looked at the black hared boy.  
  
"It's not like I would know how did I got here. I'm sorry to trouble you." He looked at the tip of his new shoes.  
  
Sev stood up: "I got one more lesson after that there's the lunch-brake. The elves will bring you food until I'm teaching." He looked up and down on the little boy who was wearing black to head to toe.  
  
They were looking so the same, but they had the opposite personality of the other. Are they ever going to make peace? The potion master left. And little boy stayed alone... again.  
  
To Be Continued . . . ***************  
  
A/N: Okay so there was nothing about the students at all, but what are lunch-brakes for? So in the next chapter we can see the students reaction to a miniaturized potion master who gets lost, thanks to a... cat? No not Mrs Norris. Ups! I gave that out. Sorry for letting this chapter a bit shorter than the first one. No harm okay? About Spechy: I have no idea if there are talking mirrors around in Hogwarts, but I think there should be!! Ha-ha! Bye-bye!!! And don't forget to review! 


	3. So you wanna play cach?

Disclaimer: On the first page, if you care, take a look.  
  
A/N: Many thanks for the people who reviewed! All the 13 of'em!! Namely: KittenOfDoom (You gave the first review! I love you!), Kara the Slytherin Mage (thank you for being my beta-reader for the first chapter!), roary14 (your fic is good!), LadyLaura020 (I didn't get to the end of!), samanthapotter(don't worry I always get resurrected every Saturday morning), Kanslady(How did you know?? ), Diana Lucille Snape(the update is here, have no fear!) Annonymouse (thankies!) ? you didn't wrote a name (I hope you'll like my country! I love it very much!) ER (Sure his evil! But he will turn into such a nice guy!) Indigo girl (Not really. Snape just insults Lupin with that, but Black will arrive in the later chapter, so don't worry! XD) ZeroCool (update? here you go!) ParanoidButterfly (Oh, thank you!)  
  
  
  
And as I promised here is the chapter when he students meet little Theseus!!  
  
********  
  
  
  
DADDY FOR A YEAR  
  
3. "So you want to play catch, right?"  
  
Theseus was sitting on the soft bed, reading a book of the rules of quiddich. Spechi told him a lot about that game and the boy wished to know more. The mirror promised to be back in an hour. He had some stuff to talk about with the female mirror who was placed in the girls dormitory.  
  
"Meow" Theseus looked up and saw a cat. She looked friendly.  
  
"Oh, hello!" He put the book down and slowly approached the animal. "No need to be afraid. I'm a nice person." He said calmly to her. He was close to the grayish cat when she moved back. "Shh... pretty cat, I won't hurt you." He calmed the little furry one. Theseus moved closer when the cat run out to the living room. Theseus after her. She looked at him with yellow eyes. Blinked some while her tail was swinging from right to left.  
  
"So you want to play catch, right?" Theseus asked with a smile and the cat gave a satisfied meow.  
  
They were chasing around the sofa and the table for some time, than the child almost cough her, she left trough the door.  
  
The boy after her.  
  
They were running down the corridor. One turn. Another turn. Up the stairs . . . Running the way the whole corridor when the little boy run into someone after turning at the corner.  
  
"Ouch!!"  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Sorry!" Theseus looked up as the other boy pushed his glasses back to their place on his nose. He was wearing the same robes but with some color differences. He was maybe sixteen of seventeen years old. A girl with the same age and same robes appeared behind him.  
  
"What happened Harry? You okay?" She asked from the boy with the glasses. She had long wavy light brown hair. They were student's, no doubt.  
  
"Sorry, it was my fault. I was running and... what?" They were staring him wide eyes.  
  
"What the holy crap on Merlin's beard... " Hermione said slowly, still not believing her eyes while Harry cleaned his glasses once more with his robes.  
  
"Pro... professor?" Harry asked a bit scared as he put his glasses on again. Hermione looked puzzled.  
  
"AAAARRRGGGH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Came a sound and a Draco Malfoy appeared from nowhere, got Harry by his neck and pushed him to the wall!  
  
"You ***** ****** ****** **** *** POTTER!!! What have you done with my potion master?!?!" He shouted. (A/N Draco keep your temper!!! Some ugly words you said there!!)  
  
"I didn't do anythiiing.... kharr...."  
  
"Let him go you idiot! He can't breathe!" Hermione tried to save Harry from the blond boy.  
  
"Of, course he cannot!! That's the point!!" He shouted back.  
  
"Wait!" Hermoin said looking at Malfoy surprised. "Since when is Snape 'your' Potion master?"  
  
Harry got released. He coughed some while Draco wanted to say something but in the end he just spitted out: "Stupid Mudblood."  
  
"Oh no! Something is not okay here!!" the little child put up his hands as defenses and shocked his head. The three student looked at him puzzled.  
  
"I'm not Professor Snape!" Another shock.  
  
"Th-Tha...Than..than... who are you???" The three asked in chorus.  
  
"This young boy is Theseus Snape" said Mrs. McGonagall who appeared behind the little boy from nowhere. She was smiling at the students.  
  
"Th-Theseus Sn-Snape?" Harry repeated while Darco couldn't make any words leave his mouths.  
  
"Is he the.. the son of.. of the professor?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, we can say that." she said. "And what are you doing out here, while there are lessons going on?" she narrowed her eyes at the three.  
  
"We were looking for you professor. You left and Neville had a little 'accident'. We came to get you and that's when we run into him." Hermione explained their case.  
  
"And you Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"I just needed to use the boys room when I saw them. Really!"  
  
"And you almost killed me..." Harry hissed at the blond quietly.  
  
"Shuddup Potter!" He hissed back.  
  
"I should go back to my room... err." Theseus looked around and realized: "I think I'm lost." He said looking up at the smiling professor.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, would you be so kind and take Mr. Snape back to the dungeons, to the Potion Professor's room?" Draco blinked twice. "I'll tell Professor Lupin where were you, so I'm sure you won't lose any points from your house."  
  
"Of course, Professor." Draco stepped to Theseus and showed him the way back, than they disappeared behind a corner.  
  
"Now let's see what kind of trouble Mr. Longbottom got himself into again." Added the professor as they walked back to the classroom.  
  
******** Draco and Theseus walked in silence for minutes. The blond watched every move of the younger one and had no doubt that this boy looked just like his professor. Wearing black, and walking curiously memorizing every little details around him, but staying calm and quiet. The little one's raven hair wasn't short but couldn't be compared to his 'father's'.  
  
'Snape as a father? Never thought anything like that may happen. But this kid... ' Draco's thoughts were interrupted with two black eyes gazing in his own. 'Even their eyes are the same.'  
  
"Your name was Malfoy right?"  
  
"Yeah, but you can call me Draco!"  
  
"Okay Draco! I'm Theseus!" he smiled and the older boy nodded. "I heard there are different houses. Which is yours?"  
  
"Oh, mine is the best! Slytherin!!" the older boy made a proud look. "Gryffindor is the worst if you ask me. The two we just met were from there." He looked at Theseus again. "But I guess you know Harry Potter."  
  
"He was the one with glasses? Actually never heard of him before."  
  
"How come? He is famous! Famous of doing nothing, just having some luck." *sighs*  
  
"There are so many things I don't know." Theseus felt it would be better if he wouldn't tell about his amnesia and that Snape only taking care of him, not really his father. "This is the first time for me to meet Hogwarts! But so many thing I don't know." the little boy repeated himself and was a bit sad about the facts.  
  
Draco looked down at him. 'Such a cute kid. And so sad...'  
  
"Hey! If you need anything, and I mean anything, just look for your Big Brother Draco and he will help you out, okay?" He put a gentle hand on the little one's shoulder and give a happy grin.  
  
"Okay! Thank you!" Theseus answered cheerfully as they walked down the stairs.  
  
"It's almost lunch break. Where will you sit?"  
  
"Oh, I'm eating in my room today. To tell the truth, I wasn't allowed to leave the room. So I'll get in big trouble if Severus figures out I was running around in the school."  
  
"Don't worry. The Potion Master isn't as cruel and evil as he first appears to be." They stopped in front of a huge painting. "At least that's what my father said when I was very little. They were classmates in the old days." Theseus nodded. Looked at the painting than back to his companion.  
  
"Well, I'll say bye now." He waved a bit.  
  
"Sure, see you later lil' bro!" the blond smiled as he left.  
  
"Bye! And thank you!" Theseus answered. Than he said the password he heard from Sev and went back to his room.  
  
********  
  
The elves arrived after a bell which could be heard in the whole school, while Theseus finished his book about Quiddich. He set down on the sofa and looked at the amount of food in front of him on the cafe table. It looked delicious. Since the boy didn't really had any breakfast he was hungry.  
  
He was eating when he heard a familiar sound from the door. Looking up, he saw a cat.  
  
"Oh it's you again. You sure put me into some trouble back there." The little animal looked like he felt sorry for what she has done. Than the cat moved to the boy and purred as she rubbed to the side of the boy's trousers.  
  
"Oh, it's okay. It's wasn't such a big deal." he smiled.  
  
Hearing that the cat jumped up on the sofa and than up on the table. She was sitting calmly while her tail was swinging from right to left.  
  
"We cannot play now, I'm eating. Sorry."  
  
The cat answered with a simple: "Meow"  
  
Theseus was having his lunch peacefully while the grayish cat was sitting on the side.  
  
Than suddenly she jumped one, took the fork out of the shocked boy's hand and headed to the door.  
  
"Oh no! Bring that back!" Theseus after him... again. (A/N: I'm sure you know what's coming!)  
  
********  
  
No students were walking on the corridors. It was lunch time so everybody was in the big hall. Some impossible rumors were going around about the potion master's son. Nobody wanted to believe it. The strangest thing was that Draco and Potter, the two enemies, gave the same story.  
  
"Remus? Have you seen Minerva?" Dumbledore asked Lupin as he pointed the empty chair between them. "She is not usually late from any meal."  
  
"I don't know Albus. But I heard there was some problems with poor Mr. Longbottom again on the lesson."  
  
They heard a 'creek' as the door of he hall opened a bit and a grayish cat ran into the room between the tables with a fork in her mouth.  
  
"Bring that back!" came a sound. A second later he door got opened a bit more and a five year old little boy run into the room.  
  
He suddenly stopped shocked. He looked around. Students everywhere. And all looking at him. The teachers crew at another table, also looking at him except Snape who buried his face into one of his hands and looked really annoyed.  
  
"Hey Theseus! Came to join us?" Drako asked as he stood up with a smile.  
  
"N-no- no thanks! M-maybe next time." The black hared boy answered. His face has turned more pale than usually as he was really scared. Than he turned and rushed out of the room like a lightning.  
  
The students turned to face Snape, than Draco, or Potter, or both, than continued eating in silence.  
  
Minerva arrived from nowhere (A/N: again) and set down happily as Severus looked at her with his famous 'I'll kill you' look.  
  
To Be Continued . . . ***************  
  
A/N: Okay, first of all: I don't have a cat. I wish I had. So I don't know how they really act. And maybe Minerva was out of character but Theseus doesn't know that there's a thing called animagi. I'm being evil, I know! Ha-ha! Join me next time too, when Severus let's Theseus visit classes! *Wave* Bye- bye! 


	4. Okay, you won You can visit both classes

Disclaimer: On the first page, if you care, take a look.  
  
A/N: Well sorry for the LATE posting but I had some stuff to do. Now here is the chapter four. Nothing serious happens here. (-_-) Just needed this chapter before the fifth one when... ha-ha! I won't tell!! You need to read it! So let's continue where we stopped! ********  
  
  
  
DADDY FOR A YEAR  
  
1. " Okay, you won. You can visit both classes."  
  
"I cannot believe this Albus!" Snape was walking up and down in front of Dumbledore's table in the Headmaster's office. "Minerva brought him in into the hall! She made a plan to kill me! She humiliated me! She wants to ruin the name of Slytherin! And you say that my house was the evil one! I cannot believe this!"  
  
"Sev. Why don't you take a seat and calm down... and breathe between your sentences." The old wizard offered him a comfy armchair. The door opened and Lupin entered.  
  
"Hi Sev!" He greeted him cheerfully.  
  
"Don't be so happy! You're the last thing I needed! Why don't you just go and chase Minerva up to a tree!"  
  
"Severus! That's enough, behave yourself!" The headmaster stood up from his table as he gave a serious look to the potion master. Snape set himself into an soft armchair and stayed in silence. "I must say you're behaving like a kid! A bad kid!" Snape sighed. "Making Theseus to stay in his room all day long, wasn't a nice thing to do! Not to mention the way you treat him!" Dumbledore set down. "He is only five. Please at least 'try' to be nice!"  
  
"Yeah! I believe in you Sev!" Lupin added when Theseus came in with the grayish cat in his arms. The man dressed in black got up and walked over to the little boy.  
  
"Gimme that furball!!" He said and took the cat out of the child's hands. He dropped the cat down into an armchair.  
  
"Don't hurt her!" He got next to the chair. "You always pick on the little ones!"  
  
"Little? That is a 70 years old cat!" Snape pointed at the animal.  
  
The little boy turned to his copy: "You're silly! You don't even know what your saying...." He looked back to the grayish cat when she turned back to professor McGonagall.  
  
"Severus! I'm not THAT old!"  
  
"EEEEKKKK!" The boy screamed and run behind of his care taker. Lupin laughed, Minerva was watching with wide eyes and Snape smiled at her evilly.  
  
"See? You're scary." He added.  
  
"May I have your attention? Anyway, this is supposed to be 'my' office if I'm not mistaking." Dumbledore looked around the silent staff in the room. "Good. So, Minerva. Why did you do what you did?"  
  
"It was mean from Severus to practically lock Theseus in his room."  
  
"I wasn't locked in... " Theseus said innocently. Snape grinned at his fallow teacher. "Oh, Uncle Remus said I can visit his classes! " the little boy added cheerfully.  
  
"WHAT?!" The potion master looked down at him. "Absolutely NOT! The Defends Against the Dark Arts is dangerous!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll keep my eyes on him! I promise!"  
  
"If you wish, you can come to my lessons too. I'm teaching transfigurations. I'm sure you'll like it."  
  
"Oh, yes! I wanna!" He cheered and turned to Snape. "May I? May I? May I? May..."  
  
"NO! Of course NOT!" Severus gave it like an order.  
  
"Please!!!"  
  
"No."  
  
Silence. A sob. Snape rose an eyebrow. Another sob. Two watery eyes looking at the cold hearted man.  
  
"No. And don't you dare to cry! Only week lil' Griffindors cry."  
  
Theseus swallowed.  
  
'Damn, if he starts crying here, I'll dig my grave. Please don't start crying. Please. I don't want this to be my fault.' Snape thought. He saw a tear run down on Theseus's cheek. ' Poor child, he doesn't deserves this... you're a cruel, mean man Severus Snape... okay, damn it!'  
  
"Okay, you won. You can visit both classes."  
  
"Yay! Thank you!" And the little Snape hugged the big Snape. (A/N Well Sev is tall and Theseus is little.)  
  
"Awww..." Dumbledore said.  
  
Snape blushed a tiny bit and turned his face away from the old wizard. 'I cannot believe I agreed to this.' He pushed the kid away a bit. "Okay, okay don't get too sensible, kid."  
  
A bell rang.  
  
"Well I'm having a lesson with the fifth year Slytherins. Do you wish to join us Snapey?" Lupin asked. (A/N : Lupin will always call him 'Snapey'! )  
  
"Is big brother Draco in the class?"  
  
"Yep!" Lupin smiled.  
  
"Then I'll visit your lesson Uncle Remus!! Let's go!!" Theseus caught Lupin's robe and pulled him out of the door. "Bye Sev! Bye Grandpa! Bye-bye Cat-Lady!"  
  
Severus looked wide eyed, Minerva got herself a tea from somewhere and Albus was smiling. "He called me Grandpa.... isn't he the sweetest?"  
  
********  
  
The lesson went well. Snapey was sitting in the back and didn't made any trouble. The class was surprised that he joined the lesson, but Draco liked the idea.  
  
After the lesson Theseus asked his big brother what's their next lesson.  
  
"We're having transfigurations."  
  
"With the cat-lady?"  
  
"Err.. yeah but her name is Mrs. Minerva McGonagall. She is the head of Griffindors."  
  
"Minerva? Than she was the one who found me! I remember her name mentioned, while I was in the hospital wing."  
  
"Oh. Are you coming to Potions too? That's after transfigurations. I hope your father let you visit his own lessons." The blond smiled a bit.  
  
"I didn't asked him."  
  
"You should come! We're having it with the Griffindors. You can meet the stupid Potter too."  
  
"Okay I'll come!" the little boy smiled.  
  
********  
  
Mrs. McGonagall kept the lesson as if Theseus hadn't even been there. Of course, she always kept an eye on the little one. He just watched the class as they tried to turn a brick into a rabbit. He couldn't join in because Theseus didn't had a wand. But the found it fun as the bunnies jumped away if the owner didn't pay enough attention on them. Draco received an A+ on his project.  
  
********  
  
Potions came. The students stormed into the class and settled down. Theseus took a place in the back. Professor Snape came and asked if anyone is absent. Only Neville was missing. He was in the hospital wing because of the things that happened on the Griffindor's transfiguration lesson.  
  
"Today we're going to create the antidote potion for..." he stopped talking for a second as he looked at the back of the class, than continued: "Theseus what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I... joined the lesson?" he knew Sev is going to be angry about this.  
  
"Leave the room." The potion master ordered.  
  
"I'll behave! I won't touch a thing! I'm only watching!" The little boy answered. "Mrs. McGonagall didn't had any problems either!"  
  
"Leave the room!" Snape repeated the order.  
  
Silence. Draco slowly stood up. Sev Just watched his favorite student curiously. "Professor Snape. Please let Theseus stay. I'll take the responsibility if it's needed."  
  
"'You' take the responsibility for the 'Professor's' child?" Ron asked the Slytherin a bit surprised but seriously.  
  
"If you don't mind Mr. Malfoy, I'll handle Theseus myself. Leave the room kid!" The black hared man gave the order the third and last time.  
  
Little Snape stood up sad and wanted to leave.  
  
"Why are you so mean to your son, Professor?" Malfoy asked suddenly.  
  
Little Snape stopped on his way. Just like Sev's mind stopped for a second.  
  
Silence. Both the Snapes in deep thinking.  
  
'Son. My son? No way! This little..? My kid? Never! Draco lost his mind! Anyway what kind of attitude is that?! My son? Never! Such a little good for nothing... whatever.' Snape thought.  
  
'Son? Am I his son? No. He didn't even wanted to take care of me. He was forced into this. He is mean. We're the opposite. I don't like this man. I hate this man! I hate you!' Theseus thought.  
  
"I hate you!" he shouted at the potion master and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Theseus!" Draco wanted to go after him but the professor ordered him to sit down. The blond obeyed.  
  
"Let him go. I'm doing my job here. Hogwarts is a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and not a kindergarten!" He looked around the students if anyone has anything else to say. "Good. Today we're going to create the antidote potion for the . . ."  
  
And the lesson went on, like nothing had happened. Of course something did happen. The word 'son' gave a strange feeling to the potion master. Was it anger? Fear? Pain? Was it guilt? Maybe... Sev didn't know, but the word didn't let him in peace. Theseus? The little boy didn't really knew what to think. He got into the middle of a life he never thought he ever may. Everything around him was unknown. He didn't knew what and why happens and why did people react the way they did. But he decided to ask the mirror when he gets back to his room. There was one thing he knew: 'I hate this man!'  
  
******** A/N: Oh my! The shortest chapter yet! (T-T) I'm such a loser. I'm sure I made billions of grammar and other mistakes but I'm kinda tired ya' know. Severus and Theseus are not getting along too well. But in the next chapter!!! Ha-ha-ha! I'll give away only the title of the fifth chapter! Which is: "Albus was right, the ice is broken." 


	5. Albus was right, the ice has broken

Disclaimer: On the first page, if you care, take a look.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the late update but I have been busy! This chapter has become longer than the other chapters. Theseus gets into big trouble here.  
  
********  
  
  
  
DADDY FOR A YEAR  
  
5. " Albus was right, the ice is broken."  
  
Theseus run into his room. Slammed the door behind him and fall on his soft, comfy bed.  
  
"Err.... Is everything all right? If I may ask?" Specchy the mirror spoke up.  
  
"Sure! I'm fine!" the child's voice betrayed that he was about to cry.  
  
"You sure...?" the question hanged up in the air for a while.  
  
"I hate him." he said quietly. "Such a cruel, mean, evil person." Sob. The mirror didn't answer. "He said I should be in a kindergarten. That I shouldn't visit the classes. I'm bend from his lessons. I hate him. I hate him so!" he cried.  
  
"He's like that, ya' know. Snape is the perfect example for strictness and cruelty. Except if you're his favorite student. Like Malfoy."  
  
"I don't think he can have a favorite. But Draco told me that his father and Snape were classmates in the old times." Theseus said, and sit up still sobbing.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I remember them! Those two. Malfoy was the leader and Snape was the brain in the team."  
  
"Big bro said he's not as evil as I think."  
  
"Well... Snape did went trough many things until the others actually took him in. This is a long story, ya' know. Wanna hear it?" the mirror asked and the boy nodded. "Well first of all Snape didn't started in the same year as Lucius did. He's three years younger. Lucius was in third year when Snape has arrived at Hogwarts at the age of eleven. That sorting ceremony is still a strange legend."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well... when the sorting hat was put on little Severus's head it said: 'Whooha! Somebody got some knowledge around here!! Haven't met a kid like you before!' And the sorting hat advised Dumbledore that Snape should start in Slytherin, third year."  
  
"Really???"  
  
"Yeah. But the headmaster put him in the second class. Two weeks passed and Snape with his perfect grades was put into the third year Slytherins as the sorting hat predicted. That's where he met Malfoy." Theseus was listening to every word. "The class hated him, everyone, without an exception. He was the little genius. The one everyone can pick on. They didn't give him a timetable, always told him that he should go home and other places, they called him on names, they locked him in to some places, and he also got beaten sometimes. Until once, Malfoy took his side. And from that moment Sev looked at Lucius like a big brother who is there to protect him. Nobody would go against a Malfoy. A bit similar like the thing between You and Draco."  
  
"But why did Malfoy do that?"  
  
"Because Snape was smart. And also a good and powerful magician. Like all the members of the Snape family. Malfoy knew Severus would follow him anywhere. He needed him." the mirror kept silence a bit. He didn't wanted to tell the Voldmort part to the little boy, but he never lied. Mirrors never lie. Than Specchy continued: "But Lucius got changed somehow. He become friends with the little genius and never used him out. He was actually acting... nice. But only with his friend and only when nobody was around."  
  
"Than how do you know, Specchy?"  
  
"Well, there are always some mirrors and pictures around, ya ' know. He- he." He smiled. "But the fact why he become the way he is now, I do not know. When he came back to teach he was like that already. Many things can happened in the university years ya' know. Lucius and Snape didn't really met in those times." Specchy let out a sighs. "Snape has always been the little. His classmates were three years older than him. And he was little as a kid too. As much as I remember he looked ten in his first year. He looked... like you."  
  
Silence. Than suddenly there was a big shake. Theseus saw as some books fall down from the table. Specchy looked around curiously.  
  
"What the...?? Earthquake?? We didn't had an earthquake in almost two thousand years! Ya' stay here! I'll go look around!" And face in the mirror disappeared.  
  
Theseus looked around in the room. He got up and walked out of the room when another quake shacked the building. He decided to go and find someone so doesn't have to be alone. He went out to the corridor and ran up to the main hall. Well he wanted but he got lost again. An armor fallen apart behind him as the third shake came. He got to and old part of Hogwarts. The corridor had some statues up high, almost at the ceiling. They were big and made out of marble.  
  
********  
  
Snape stormed into the room and opened in to get Theseus when the third shake came. The boy was nowhere to be seen. Snape came out and looked around the corridor. Nothing. Draco and Potter and his little team run up to him.  
  
"Where's Theseus, Professor?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know." He said a bit angrily but also a bit scared. He didn't looked down at the students.  
  
"Can we help Professor?" Potter asked.  
  
"Weasley! Go tell the class to go to the main hall! I'm sure the headmaster is there already. And tell him that I went to get the little troublemaker cos' he's gone! Granger! Get yourself a Slytherin and check the dorms for the younger students!"  
  
"Yes professor!" Ron and Hermione left. They were told in their first year if there's any kind of danger always go to the main hall.  
  
"Malfoy! Potter! You two come with me!" Snape asked the painting which way Theseus left, than hurried away in the showed direction and the two students followed him. They walked around Hogwarts but no sign of the little boy. Snape was kinda pissed off. Remus arrived between two shakes.  
  
"Professor?!" Harry called out.  
  
"What are you doing here Lupin? You should be with the others in the main hall!"  
  
"Is Theseus in the main hall?" Draco asked.  
  
"Isn't he with you?" the professor asked back.  
  
"Stupid dog! He's gone! We're trying to find him!" Snape was angry! "Where could he be? Damn! Stupid kid! I have no idea where he went!"  
  
"Well... where would you go if you were in your son's situation, Professor?" The Griffindor student asked.  
  
"As much as I know, I would get lost and end up in the most dangerous place you can find while an earthquake shakes Hogwarts!" He said rising his arms. Silence from both teachers as they looked each other with a scared expression.  
  
"The old statue room!" they said suddenly. And they run off to the closest stairs. Run up and along the corridor. The two students behind them.  
  
The arrived to large door and opened in. A new extremely long corridor opened from there with huge statues up high at the ceiling.  
  
"THESEUS!!!" Snape shouted. His voice echoed through the way. Than silence. Another earthquake came and shacked the place hard. Snape got hold on the door while Draco a fall and Potter got a hold on Lupin's robe who was hanging on the other wing of the big door. A huge statue moved silently and started to fall. It landed ten meters away from the door, with a big sound and broke into million little pieces of marble.  
  
"H-How.. how heavy is a statue...like ... like that?" Draco asked deadly scared.  
  
"A ton. Maybe more." Lupin answered. Harry swallowed.  
  
Snape straightened up and started walking into the corridor. Lupin told Harry and Draco don't even dare to follow and he went quickly after Snape. (a/n: all the teachers are so brave!)  
  
"But Professor this is suicide!" Harry shouted after them.  
  
"That's why you two stay there whatever happens!" He shouted back as he got next to his fellow teacher.  
  
"What are you doing idiot? Go back to the entrance!"  
  
"You're not doing this alone, Snape!" He said. "Err? Are you sure he's here?" They turned to the corridor when another shake came. This wasn't as big as the last one.  
  
"I'm not sure Lupin. I'm not sure." Severus looked into the distance of their way and focused...  
  
"There he is!! Theseus!!!"  
  
Only the echo reached the little boy who turned and saw the professors in the distance. The potion master saw Theseus was scared. Really scared. There was some statue leftovers fifteen meters behind the boy and another one somewhere between them.  
  
"Theseus! Don't move we'll get you!" Just as Remus said that another earthquake come and gave a big shake. Theseus fall on his back and Lupin leaned to the wall to keep himself from falling. Snape stayed on his foot.  
  
A statue moved above the little boy and started to fall. Theseus screamed and hide his eyes behind his arms.  
  
Snape pulled out his wand immediately pointed at the falling marble. "Interuzzo adeo!!!" he shouted.  
  
Draco and Harry arrived behind Lupin in no time after they heard the scream. They saw the potion master in the middle of a magic. His wand was pointed at the statue which was stopped half a meter above the little boy. Theseus opened his eyes and looked up between his hands. A scary scene was as the gray lifeless face of an old wizard made of marble was looking down at him.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Remus pointed at the statue with his wand. And the statue started to float away from above the little boy.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Malfoy and Potter helped to the DADA teacher to put the statue away from Theseus. It was twelve of thirteen meters away when the Potion teacher let his 'stopping' magic off and the statue has fallen on the ground and broke into pieces.  
  
"Theseus! Theseus!!" Snape stormed to the boy, and picked him up from the ground than turned and run back to the others.  
  
"I told you two to stay at the door!!!!!" Remus shouted at the students.  
  
"We don't have time for that, Professor! Let's get out of here!" Harry advised as the room recieved another shake. The four of them run out of the room (Snape carrying the little boy) as another statue broke in pieces behind them. The didn't stopped running till they arrived to the main hall.  
  
********  
  
The student's were sitting at the tables while the teacher were walking up and down. Only Dumbledore was sitting in his big chair and was tipping the table with his finger as he waited.  
  
Nobody knew where the four went, but they should be in the big hall in such dangerous situation.  
  
The ceiling was lighted by the huge magical hexagram that automatically appears and protects the room if needed. One of the wings of the main door was opened. Hagrid was standing there waiting for the four missing ones and McGonagall was walking up and down behind him, worried. Suddenly they heard some people running.  
  
The missed ones ran into the main hall. Hagrid closed the door behind them. All of the four panting. Harry dropped on the floor while Draco was leaning to the closed door next to Hagrid and Snape set down on the floor also. Poppy got next to them.  
  
"Poppy! Give me a sedative! Now!" Lupin begged. He got his seductive and took it with a cup of tea.  
  
"What happened to you Harry?!" Hermione and Ron asked their half dead friend. Draco was surrounded with Crabe and Goyle who helped him to a seat. The other Slytherins were asking him questions.  
  
"Where were you? We were worried sick!!" Minerva asked Lupin after he took his medicine.  
  
"We went to get Theseus, but we couldn't find him. Than somehow we did find him, but he was in the old statue room!! But because of the earthquake the statues were falling from the ceiling and oh my god!! The last time I was so scared when James almost got eaten by that dragon!!!" he said quickly than he set down still panting.  
  
"Are you nuts?! Those statues are more than a ton! If a statue fall on any of you, you are history!!" She said shocked.  
  
"Well... it almost did." Than the DADA teacher looked at the little child who was still shacking from the fear in the potion master's arm. Minerva followed his gaze.  
  
Theseus was shaking and he was holding tightly to Snape's robe. He wasn't crying. The tears were stopped by the shock he had. His eyes were gazing to nowhere and his breathing was too fast. A huge shock he had. Sev was trying to calm him down, but it didn't really worked.  
  
"Everything is all right now, Theseus. Calm down, you're safe... I'm here. You're safe." Minerva was surprised by the fact that Severus was really talking in a low, calming voice. "It's fine. There's nothing to worry about. It's okay. I'm here Theseus. I'm here... " Slowly the little boy looked up at the professor. "You can cry if you want to." he told the child.  
  
"But, you said... only week lil' Griffindors cry."  
  
"You don't have to believe everything people tell you." The potion master said and Theseus let out a sob. Than he cried. He buried his face into the man's robes and cried like never before.  
  
The headmaster came slowly to the scene behind the sitting Remus and the standing Minerva.  
  
"The ice has broken between these two." he said. Mrs. McGonagall and Lupin the looked at him, than back to the Sanpes.  
  
"Albus is right." the DADA teacher said with a week smile at the scene of Snape hugging the little crying boy tightly. "The ice is broken."  
  
To Be Continued . . .  
  
***************  
  
A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it! I'm hope you're looking forward to the next chapter too! 


	6. Would you be my Daddy?

Disclaimer: On the first page, if you care, take a look.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the late. Merry Christmas to everyone, and a Happy New Year too! Not much happens in this chapter. The characters mostly just talk. But you should read it anyway. Million thanks for the reviews!! I love when people do reviews!  
  
Some things you would better know about this fic: -Alternative universe! (If you haven't realized it yet.) -The war is over. Voldmort is dead. (Of course he is not, but let everybody believe that.) -Why Draco doesn't really hang out with Crabb and Goyle? (One: I don't like those two. Two: Malfoy doesn't really want to see them because of some family problems.) -I made Snape's parents up.(Because I don't know anything about them! Oh and they died a long time ago. So don't expect them to show up.) -Two more chapters and Black is back! (That chapter is going to be funny!) And many, many other things. Just don't get surprised by the events from now on soon.  
  
********  
  
  
  
DADDY FOR A YEAR  
  
6. " Would you be my Daddy?"  
  
The earthquake kept rumbling for two more hours before Hogwarts become quiet again. Dumbledore was sitting in his large chair and watching the room. The teachers were walking around the tables where the students were sitting. The kids were sitting random at the four table. Theye were eating and chatting about the usual things.  
  
Theseus was sleeping. He was safe now in Severus's arms who was sitting at the end of the originally Ravenclaw table. He didn't said much after Theseus started criing.  
  
Mrs. McGonagall got every detail from Lupin who was about to finish a story he was telling to some little first year girls.  
  
Madam Pomfrey healed some students. Some bruises here a broken arm there, but actually nothing serious.  
  
Hagrid went to take a look at the damage the earthquake made. He only came back an hour later and told the Headmaster what he saw. Many statues and lamps are broken. Knight armors are in pieces the labors and classrooms are a mess. Since the library's protect charm wasn't functioning, it will take some time to put everything back into the old order.  
  
Dumbledore left out a sighs. The next days are going to be busy. He stood up and announced some things.: "Dear students. Today we lived trough a not too usual event. I'm sure many of you are still scared but the danger is over. The lessons for today are off. Go back to your dorms now. The seen damages should be reported to your head of house." Albus stopped for a second and looked at the DADA teacher. "Professor Lupin, will you take care of the Slytherin problems for a while?"  
  
"Y-yes, headmaster."  
  
"Good. Everybody should be back here in an hours. We will start the repairs then. It might take long but I'm sure Hogwarts is will look better then ever before." He smiled. "The students can leave. Everybody else should come here now." Than the headmaster set down and drunk the rest of his tea.  
  
********  
  
The wonder trio left the main hall. They saw the destruction the quakes made. The entered the dorms. The fireplace was badly damaged. Books on the floor, some broken beds. But nothing a little magic cannot fix.  
  
********  
  
Malfoy and some others levitated the Slytherin entrance painting back to its place. As the students entered, they saw the fallen chandelier in pieces in the middle of the room. They need a professor to put that back. The bedrooms were in a much better condition.  
  
********  
  
"Yes, headmaster?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Filch, I want you to write together all the damage you see in the corridors, labors and classrooms. Hagrid the out side damages are yours. Sprout you should take a look at the greenhouse yourself. Madam Pince go to the library and get ready to the worst. The ghosts should look around where we cannot and tell me in my office later. I'm sure everyone have enough things to do. You can go now, Lupin stay a little longer, please."  
  
They waited till the others left.  
  
"How's Sev? He left when the students did."  
  
"He's down in his room. I think." He sighed. "He saved the boy. Theseus almost died. It was an almost. Snape was... and I'm sure he still is really scared, shocked from the events. Just like I am. He didn't let go of Theseus since the statue almost fell on him." Remus set down. "And Theseus... I don't even know if he can get trough the events. He's such a little boy... I'm worried."  
  
"I know you can handle such things more easily than others. Since that's what you did all in your life Remus, so... Please be there for Theseus and Severus. Keep an eye on them, okay?"  
  
"Of, course Albus."  
  
"You should go down and take a look what happened in the room. If I'm correct, many potions should be lying broken there now."  
  
They heard a loud scream. Lupin stood up quickly.  
  
"It looks like Madam Pince entered the Library." The headmaster gave out a sigh again, waved Lupin away, than poured another cup of tea for himself.  
  
********  
  
Remus walked down to the dungeons. He smelled into the air but strangely there was no sing of formaline or any other potion's smell. He looked into the class room and to his surprise everything was in order. He checked the potion labor. Potions, bottles and everything was on their place like nothing would have happened. He left the rooms and went deeper into the dungeon.  
  
Waved 'Hi' to the painting which let him enter to the potion Masters Dorm. The room looked like before the earthquake. No damage. Snape was sitting in one of the armchairs, his back to the door.  
  
"Err... I thought everything will be in pieces here..."  
  
"Potions are dangerous. I always keep a charm on them." Answered a low voice. Not really to Remus, but to the air.  
  
Lupin came closer and settled into the other armchair. The child was still sleeping and Sev still had his arms around the boy. Like a kid holding his teddy.  
  
"How are you doing, Sev?" Lupin asked his companion who looked him.  
  
"I was scared." He said simply. "More scared than when you almost eat me. Not like it had been your fault but... oh, forget it." Some silence between the two, than he continued while looking at the boy. "He's so little, breakable, precious... like porcelain. I never worked with porcelain, only bottles. And it doesn't hurt if you brake a test tube."  
  
"Snape, your talking like a poet."  
  
Snape continued like he didn't hear what Lupin just said. "He needs to be protected, Remus. I have to protect him. No..."  
  
The professor from the other armchair looked at him curiously. 'No? No what??' he though.  
  
"Actually... " he continued while putting away some hair from the boys face behind the ears. "I think, I want... to protect this kid."  
  
Remus just looked with wide eyes. 'Snape said that? Wow. Such a nice guy was sleeping in such a strict and cruel man? Is that really you, Snape? No, I better not ask that.'  
  
"But! " the DADA teacher's thoughts were broken by Severus again. "Don't you dare to tell this little conversation to anyone, or you can find yourself in a bottle of formaline by tomorrow."  
  
"Err. Sure! I wasn't here. Don't worry." Changing the subject would be a good idea now. "You still keep scaring the students with the yellow liquids?"  
  
"It has advantages if you know anatomy. You can scare the crap out of anyone."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
A student entered the room.  
  
"Professor Lupin?" Draco said.  
  
"Yes. Any problems in the dorms?" The DADA teacher stood up from the comfortable chair.  
  
"We got a broken chandelier."  
  
"Sure, I'm coming." He left after the blond.  
  
Snape stayed for some moments than he got up and put Theseus into bed. He put the child down and covered him with the blanket. "Sleep well, Theseus." (A/N well it wasn't night yet it might had been 5 o'clock or something.) He wanted to leave but his robe kept him back.  
  
"Don't go..."  
  
He turned and saw the boy holding his robe. He stepped to the bed and set next to Theseus.  
  
"Since when are you awake?"  
  
"Since we came down to the dungeons."  
  
"Oh." Snape mentally kicked himself.  
  
"I'm scared. Is there going to be another earthquake?"  
  
"I'm sure there won't be any. There's nothing to be afraid now. You're safe, I'm protecting you."  
  
There was a short silence between the two, than it was broken by the child's voice.  
  
"Would you err..."  
  
"What is it? Tell me."  
  
"Would you... be my... Daddy?"  
  
Snape didn't answer just looked at the child surprised.  
  
"You don't have to, if you don't wanna."  
  
Sev gave a week smile. "Sure, kid." He said. "I'll be."  
  
The child smiled and thanked him.  
  
"But don't want me to call you 'son'. Just Theseus. Okay?"  
  
"Okay, 'Daddy'."  
  
"That sounded strange, you know." Snape said as he stood up. "Rest now. I'm sure you're exhausted. I'll go and do some repairing with the others."  
  
The boy nodded and turned to his other side. Snape left the room and set back into the armchair.  
  
'Me as a Daddy? I wish mom could see me now. No rather not.' He thought then he left to the main hall.  
  
To Be Continued . . .  
  
***************  
  
A/N: Actually everybody is talking quite slowly here. Snape was acting so lovely, wasn't he? But don't worry he's still the same evil, mean guy! Hehehe! You'll see in the next chapter! I hope I can post that before new year. Lupin's gonna have some trouble.(Poor guy, I'm mean to him.) And not because the Sltherin kids. 


	7. I know I look sick, but I'm fine!

Disclaimer: On the first page, if you care, take a look.  
  
A/N: I know my English is a disaster, but I have become lucky and I got a new beta-reader!! Please give an applause to Alex!!! *cheering audience: Yay!!* So this chapter(and hopefully the others, in the near future, will be corrected by my new Beta.)  
  
Stuff that appears from now on and doesn't belong to me: Severus has a bird. A Raven, actually. I red about him in "My name's Severus" by: Silverfox.(I loved that fic!) Actually 'Corvus' (that's his name) belongs to J. L. Matthews. I borrowed the little pet too, cos' I just couldn't resist! Such a perfect pet for Sevvie! And I was really confused about the Crow - Raven thing. So I looked up and I figured out that the raven IS a kind of crow! Oh, joy! (Add some latin here: 'Corvus' = Crow 'Corvus corax' = Raven) He-he, I fell much better now that I cleared that.  
  
So let's read!!! ********  
  
DADDY FOR A YEAR  
  
7. "I know I look sick, but I'm fine!"  
  
The repairs were done faster than Dumbledore thought. Professor McGonagall repaired the Griffindoor dormitory's fireplace, Professor Lupin put the Slytherin chandelier back up, Professor Snape took care of the corridors, Professor Sprout still had many problems with the greenhouse, and Madam Pince first fainted when she saw the library, after that she cried, and now, she is down in the hospital wing.  
  
"What else?" Dumbledore asked while walking down the stairs.  
  
"The outside region and the tower." Answered Professor McGonagall with a huge book in her hand.  
  
Some students ran around the corridor. They caught up to Professor Lupin.  
  
"Proffesor will we have class tomorrow?", they asked.  
  
"Yes. The classrooms are back to normal so we can continue studying." He answered with a smile. The students didn't look very happy. "Don't worry. I won't teach anything new untill we get the library back in order."  
  
"Thank you Professor." They answered a bit happier and left.  
  
Minerva walked up to Lupin and asked,"Are you okay? You don't look very good."  
  
"Oh, it's nothing!", he replied, "I'm a bit tired, but I'm fine!"  
  
"You should take a rest Remus. You have already helped a lot.", said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank you Headmaster." He said and left.  
  
Albus and Minerva looked at each other.  
  
"Something is wrong with him. Minerva, when is the next full moon?"  
  
"Three days but I don't think we need to fear. The wolfsbain potion won't let him change. He hasn't had any problems for almost two years now."  
  
The old wizard didn't answer, he was deep in thought. Snape walked up to them.  
  
"Albus, the class rooms and dormitories are ready. Madam Hooch said that the Quiddich pitch is fine. Teaching can resume tomorrow."  
  
No answer. Severus looked at Minerva then back to the headmaster.  
  
"Albus?"  
  
"Severus. Keep an eye on Lupin. He doesn't appear to be well."  
  
"Yes Headmaster." Albus turned and left Professor McGonnagal right behind him. She didn't understand what was bothering the Headmaster. Neither did Snape, but the old wizard always knew what to do and when to do it.  
  
********  
  
The next day...  
  
The painting swung open and Draco Malfoy entered the Potion master's dorm.  
  
"Morning Professor!" he greeted Snape who was replacing some books on the shelf.  
  
"Morning, Draco. What's your first lesson?" He asked as he walked through the room.  
  
"History of Magic, sir.", the youngster replied.  
  
"Right." He opened the gray door and looked in. "Theseus, aren't you ready yet?! Hurry up!"  
  
The little boy came out from the room. "Sorry." He said. The child was wearing his black clothes and matching uniform robe. On his shoulder he carried his school bag, all made by the elves. It suited him perfectly.  
  
"You look horrible!" Snape told him as he looked him up and down. "Now get going or you'll be late." He added and pushed the two boys out of the entrance.  
  
The painting closed behind them.  
  
"Don't worry, he always acts like that. I have gotten used to it." Theseus said. Than they started walking on the corridor.  
  
"You are going to love the History of Magic lessons! The teacher is a ghost!"  
  
"A ghost!?", cried out the little boy.  
  
"Yeah. Professor Binns teaches it!"  
  
********  
  
Snape was on his way to Dumbledore's office with some papers. He saw Lupin on he way.  
  
"Mornin." He greeted him.  
  
"Morning Sev." Lupin had some books in his hands.  
  
Snape raised and eyebrow and said, "You look like you have been suffering in Azkaban for a week."  
  
"I know I look sick, but I'm fine!" Lupin said. Snape gave him a 'not even you believe what you just said' look. "I'm fine... okay I'm tired and I have a splitting headache but I'm all right." Lupin changed the subject.(a/n -he's good in that.) "My third lesson today is with your son!" he smiled.  
  
"He's not my son."  
  
"I hope you treat him well!!"  
  
"Or else?"  
  
"Or else I will... I will...err... tell Minerva!"  
  
"Oh, I'm scared!" The potion master narrowed his eyes. "Couldn't you come up with anything better?"  
  
"You're no fun, Snape!"  
  
"No. I'm a Hogwarts teacher. And I'm talking with a werewolf. What's funny about that?"  
  
The DADA teacher shook his head.  
  
"If you don't feel well maybe you shouldn't teach." Lupin looked up at the potion master. He gave him the big puppy eyes which were the color of gold. Remus knew Snape liked them.  
  
"You are worried about me? How nice of you!!"  
  
"Oh, just don't get too sensible here, okay?!" Snape hissed and looked away.  
  
"You're no fun, Snape!" Lupin shook his head again. "Well, I'm off. I have some second year Hufflepuffs waiting for a lesson." He left, and Snape continued his way down to the office.  
  
********  
  
Dumbledore was sitting in his usual place when the potions master entered. There was a black bird on the headmasters desk. They were talking to each- other animatedly. As Snape stepped in, the black bird, which was a raven actually, flew up and sat on his shoulder.  
  
"Corvus! I have missed you!", Snape smiled.  
  
"Missed you too!!" the bird answered enthusiasticly.  
  
"How did it go?" he asked as he set the papers on the headmasters' table.  
  
"Not good. Sovvie!" the little pet still had trouble with the 'R' sound.  
  
Snape didn't said anything, his gaze turned to the old wizard.  
  
"We still don't know where he is. Corvus looked everywhere, but there's no sign of him. Tea?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." Snape turned back to his pet. "You must be exhausted, Corvus"  
  
"Corvus is fine!! Only need food!"  
  
Albus found some food for the bird, who flew down on the desk and started his dinner. Severus sat down in an armchair.  
  
"So? How's everyone?", asked the Headmaster.  
  
"Draco hasn't changed much since the 'accident', but he looked better today when he came down to take Theseus to class. I'm thinking about making the little one a map." He took a sip of tea. "Lupin, looks really sick. I told him he shouldn't teach if he doesn't feel like it, but you know how he is. The annoying trio (Harry/Hermoine/Ron) are strangely not so annoying as usual, but who cares about them." The headmaster gave him a look. "Oh, yeah you still do. Sorry."  
  
"I have a theory, my dear friend." He said as he run his hand trough his white beard.  
  
Both the bird and Sev looked curiously at the Dumbledore.  
  
"Let's say Voldemort didn't die. He and the Death Eaters are still hiding somewhere and that's why we cannot find Lucius."  
  
"If that's true, than Lucius is dead already. He betrayed the Dark Lord remember?"  
  
"I know, but what if Voldemort needs him one more time?"  
  
"Albus, they tried to kill his son AND his wife!"  
  
"No. They wanted to kill Draco, because he didn't wanted to join. The fact that Narcissa was home was simply a coincidence."  
  
"Whatever. The Lord is dead! I saw his dead body lying in his own blood. And I know Lucius, he cannot look into Draco's eyes because he betrayed his own son. Not to mention Narcissa."  
  
They kept silent for a while. Severus gave out a sigh and drank the rest of his tea. Corvus was finished too, so he flew up and disappeared somewhere in the room.  
  
"I want to believe that he's dead, Albus."  
  
"I know Sev. I wish I could believe it too...."  
  
They heard some loud screech. Both birds, Corvus and Fawkes, flew to their owner.  
  
"He started it!!" the crow said from the potion master's shoulder. Sev gave out another sigh, while the phoenix looked totally insulted.  
  
"Let's go Corvus." He stood up." Albus, what did they say on clinic?" The headmaster slowly shook his head but didn't say anything. "Well... thanks for the tea." He said and than left the office.  
  
********  
  
Time ran by quickly for the students.  
  
History of magic was fun. They watched as the poor ghost tried to grab the door-handle as usual, like every single time. They tricked him until he exploded and took 50 points away from the Slytherin house.  
  
Herbiology was kept in a classroom instead of one of the greenhouses. Madam Sprout looked very sad because her little plants had to suffer a bit yesterday. She always overreacted to things like that.  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts comes next, with uncle Remus. The Slytherins actually liked these lessons. Maybe because it was said that the teacher is a werewolf. Draco knew who, or rather what, Professor Lupin truly was. The gold eyes gave it away for the people who read enough books. Unfortunately, most of those books were in the forbidden part of the library. So, for the students only had rumors, which weren't usually true. When the students entered, the professor was sitting at his table, reading through some papers. (a/n: werewolves have golden eyes till they're human, but it turns bloody red when they change. That's how I know.)  
  
"Good morning, class." He said as the bell rang and the students settled down to their places. He stood up and walked in front of his table looking around. "I see none is missing today." He saw a rising hand. "Yes?"  
  
A girl stood up. "Are you ok professor? I-I don't want to be rude, but you don't look so good today."  
  
No doubt, Lupin had lots of fans. He understood the students minds better than any other professor, since he himself was a Marauder once. Being a Marauder was a bit more than being just a simple student. Not to mention he was a handsome one. There wasn't a Valentines day when he didn't get at least one hundred letters.  
  
"I'm a bit tired, but that doesn't mean today's lesson will be canceled." He smiled at the young girl: "Thank you for caring." She blushed and sat down.  
  
"So, since the library is kind of 'out of order' at the moment, you sadly won't get any homework today." A small cheer ran through the class. "So, what should we do today? Ouch... " He clutched his head.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Maybe I should go down and pay Poppy a visit." He said to himself. The class just watched. "I'll have to leave you kids for a sec." He said as he walked across the room. "Behave, until I come back!" he added before he stepped out of the classroom.  
  
'This headache is horrible!' Lupin thought as he closed the door behind him. 'Why am I feeling so week? It hurts. So badly...' He started walking down the corridor when he had to stop and lean against the wall. Pain ran through his body again. The world started spinning and then suddenly everything turned foggy.  
  
The door opened behind him and Theseus came out.  
  
"Uncle Lupin?" He asked in a low voice.  
  
"Theseus...?" he didn't see him but knew the voice. The pain ran through him again " ...call Poppy.", he said. Then everything turned pitch black around him and the Professor of Dark Arts collapsed to the floor unconscious.  
  
To Be Continued . . .  
  
***************  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!! I changed my mind a bit and Sirius will arrive in the next chapter, but it won't be funny. (I cannot write funny stuff. T.T) Many thanks to my Beta- reader: Alex! And to all the people who reviewed. Thank you! 


	8. Padfoot, please come home!

Disclaimer: On the first page, if you care, take a look.  
  
A/N: I hope you got ready cos' this chapter has become a bit longer! As I said Sirius is arriving in this chapter but it's not funny. Once more: many thanks to my beta reader who exactly got the point uot where I couldn't! *bows*  
  
So let's read!!! ********  
  
  
  
DADDY FOR A YEAR  
  
  
  
8. "Padfoot, please come home."  
  
When Professor Lupin opened his eyes and focused, he saw the ceiling of the hospital wing. He remembered this view. He had to wake up in this bed far too many times in his life. He still had pain but it wasn't as bad as before. Madam Pomfrey arrived next to his bed with a bunch of papers. She asked something, but the professor couldn't make out what it was. She really looked worried. Remus didn't really care. His headache was killing him. Poppy looked at him sadly, then she left.  
  
She went out to the corridor, where some of the teacher's staff was waiting.  
  
"So, Poppy. What do we know?" Asked Dumbledore as she arrived.  
  
"Not much. I'm still doing the examinations." She checked the papers in her hands. "He is in very bad shape. He is in pain, I gave him some healing magic and healing potions, but he is getting worse. I don't know what to do, until I get the results."  
  
Minerva became worried. "If it has to do anything with the full moon, then we're in trouble."  
  
"Oh, he woke up minutes ago. You can talk with him if you wish. Only one at a time."  
  
"Severus." The headmaster looked at the potions master.  
  
"What? Why me?"  
  
"You created the wolfsbain potion, you should at least take a look at him." came the answer from the old wizard.  
  
"Okay, fine!" He gave a sigh and grumbled as he followed Poppy into the room.  
  
********  
  
She dissapeared into her little office while Snape walked up to the bed.  
  
"Hey there, Lupin."  
  
The man in the starchy white bed opened his eyes and looked at the visitor. He gave him a week smile.  
  
"I don't want to be rude, but you look worse than me."  
  
"Can't believe...*cough* you can joke.... in such situation." He managed to say.  
  
"You shouldn't talk. Poppy said you're in worse shape than you look." He pulled a chair and sat down. "Did you take your potion this morning?"  
  
He nodded then asked: "Why?"  
  
"Your hair is white. And your skin looks a bit gray too."  
  
Lupin gave out a painful sigh. He didn't want to turn into a werewolf. He hadn't needed to suffer from this for more than a year now. He was getting used to a more normal life than in his earlier years.  
  
"I don't know what the problem can be." Snape started thinking. "There's no way the wolfsbain potion can lose it's effect! I don't get it." He looked at the DADA teacher. "I told you: 'Don't teach if you don't feel like it.', but noooooo, Mr. 'I work until I die of complete exhaustion' had to give lessons and now he's at the hospital wing. Congratulations!"  
  
Lupin looked sad, tired, afraid, a bit angry but he definitely looked sick. He looked at Severus again. He wanted to say something, but Sev interrupted.  
  
"Yeah I know, 'Buzz off Snape, can't you see I'm dying here?!'"  
  
Remus shook his head. He looked in his companion's eye hoping he could just read out, what he wanted to say. Nothing. Snape never was a good mind- reader. Then Lupin's mouth started moving and you could read what he silently said.  
  
'I don't want to die like this.'  
  
The potion master got a bit shocked by that. He looked at the poor man in the white bed. The feeling of fear and sorrow mixed inside him. Then he hid the feelings with a grin, like he didn't get what the DADA teacher wanted to tell him.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be all right by tomorrow. Don't forget to dye your hair before you go back to teach. White doesn't suit you. Makes you look older than Minerva."  
  
Remus gave another week smile. Snape was joking more than he used to. He, actually, never used to. Looks like Theseus was giving him a good spirit. Lupin turned his head away and bit his lower lip. The pain is coming back. More intense than before.  
  
"Lupin?" Sev stood up as he saw his fellow teacher suddenly getting worse. "POPPY!!!"  
  
Madam Pomfrey arrived immediately. The Dark arts professor was groaning in pain. She told the visitor to leave and Snape obeyed. Remus received some more healing magic. She tried everything she could, to make the pain go away.  
  
********  
  
Later that day, when he was feeling better and Madam Pomfrey was gone, Remus was watching the familiar ceiling again. He was exhausted. The last thing that came into his mind before he fell asleep was: 'Padfoot, please come home.' Than he fall asleep.  
  
******** Meanwhile...  
  
Somewhere in the Ministry of magic within a nice little office there were two tables. One was more full of papers than the other. By the less-papered desk, next to the cute little palm tree, was sitting Mr. Weasley, busy doing his job. At the other desk, behind almost double much of paper was sitting Mr. Black, scratching his head, deep in thought.  
  
"Oh, I cannot do this!!" He gave a final sigh as he put the paper down on the table. Arthur (Mr. Weasley) looked up with a curious face.  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
"No, thanks. You have your own trouble, I don't want to give you more." He looked around on the table. "I should complete all this stuff before the end of the week? Impossible!! The ministry thinks I'm a work maniac!"  
  
"No actually they don't, but they need you to fill out these documents as soon as you can. Nobody else can answer these topics."  
  
"Yeah I know! Animagi, werewolves, Azkaban, Dementors and stuff... but... *sigh* sitting behind a table, all day long... is just not for me..." Arthur looked at him like a child who doesn't want to do his homework, but you forgive him since his still just a child.  
  
'Padfoot-...'  
  
Suddenly, Sirius set up and looked around. '...-please-...' He listened like he would want to hear even the littlest noises. '... -come home.....'  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Something is wrong. Someone is calling me, I know."  
  
"Maybe Harry is in trouble again." Mr. Weasley stood up.  
  
"Not Harry... " he said quietly as he turned his gaze at the window. Outside was shining the moon. An almost full moon. "Moony."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remus is in trouble! I need to go, now!"  
  
"What? Professor Lupin? Wait, Sirius, you didn't finish your paper work yet! Siri-..." But the door closed and Black was gone. Arthur sat down slowly. Then he sighed and continued working. He couldn't do anything else. If Sirius decided something, then nothing could stop him.  
  
Padfoot walked down the stairs of the ministry, said 'Hi' to the young blonde witch at one of the tables and entered the door behind it. The room was empty. He walked up to the fire and threw some glittering powder into it, then left the ministry through the fire.  
  
He was in Hogwarts now. A feeling of pain hit him like an echo bounding back at you in the dark. It wasn't his, it was somebody else's. He was led by this feeling down to the hospital wing. He saw the small crowd gathered in the corridor. Snape looked troubled, Madam Hooch was silent and Minerva was biting her nails. This meant big trouble. The last time she did that was when that dragon almost ate James. They received a half year of detention after that, even though they weren't the ones who let the dragon on the loose.  
  
Madam Hooch spotted him first as he came closer.  
  
"Sirius! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the ministry?" They looked at him as he asked seriously:  
  
"What's with Remus?" he asked. No answer so he continued "I can feel he's in pain! What happened to him?"  
  
"The wolfsbain potion somehow doesn't work anymore, and he might slowly turn into a werewolf again..." said Minerva and as Sirius heard that he turned the angriest glare he had at Snape.  
  
"What did you do? How could you poison him in such a cruel way?! You.. YOU...!!"  
  
"I would NEVER do such a thing with him!"  
  
"YOU LIAR!! YOU STILL HATE HIM, DON'T YOU!? MAKING HIS LAST MINUTES HORRIBLE, LIKE HE HASN'T HAD ENOUGH PAIN IN HIS LIFE!!!"  
  
"ARE YOU DEAF? I TOLD YOU I WOULD-"  
  
"That's enough!!!" interrupted Madam Hooch before they try to kill each- other.  
  
There was silence in the corridor. Snape bit his lower lip. 'Why is this happening to Lupin? Maybe something was wrong in the last potion? No, I made it with the same routine as always. The ingredients were fine too. What could have gone wrong?? Maybe Remus took something else along with the potion? What?'  
  
Madam Pomfrey came out of the infirmary door with many papers in her hand. Everybody turned to her.  
  
"So? Are you ready? What's with Remus?" McGonagall asked her impatiently.  
  
She looked around the staff, than at her papers she carried "err... Well I checked everything, in the wizard and in the muggle way too, and..." Minerva gave a worried 'get to the point' face. " ...and this is going to sound weird," she continued "but it looks like... I'm not sure, but it looks like... our Professor Remus Lupin has become immune to the wolfsbain potion."  
  
"WHAT?!! That's totally impossible!!" Snape said.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM YOU GIT? YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING CRUEL BASTARD! YOU- "  
  
"SHUDDUP!! I TOLD YOU ALREADY THAT I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS, YOU PRINCE OF AZKABAN!"  
  
"What...?" Sirius looked at him surprised. Then anger started to boil and in less than a sudden second Black's wand was pointing right between the eyes of Snape.  
  
Nobody moved. Calling Black the Prince of Azkaban was the true way to make him really angry. Too angry.  
  
"You miss your dementor friends that much?" Snape broke the silence.  
  
Black closed his eyes, pushing the anger away and then slowly put his wand back into his robe.  
  
Minerva gave a silent sigh. But it was too early. Sirius's right hand tightened in a fist and in the next moment Snape received a hard punch in his stomach. He fell on his knees, one hand placed where he took the punch, and the other on the floor.  
  
That's when Theseus arrived from the stairs to check on his uncle Remus, before he goes to sleep.  
  
"Daddy!!" He started running at the now bigger crowd in front of the Hospital wing door.  
  
As he ran up to Severus, Sirius got really shocked. 'Snape has... he has... a son?' Now he got really embarrassed. Hitting Snape like that. What if he had killed him with magic a minute before. 'I'm such and idiot.' He thought.  
  
"Daddy, are you okay?" the child asked as Sev took a deep breath and set on his heels.  
  
"Sure, Theseus, I'm fine."  
  
Theseus looked up at Padfoot with anger in his pitch black eyes..  
  
"What did he do? Why did you hit him like that?"  
  
Almost the same question. The question he asked from Severus couple of minutes ago. This little boy. He looked just like his father... a carbon copy. The way he gazed at him was frightening. Sirius suddenly felt weak.  
  
"I'm-... I'm sorry! Oh, damn! I got carried away and... I shouldn't have done that I'm so sorry...I don't even... Sev, can you forgive...? I just don't know what got into me and..."  
  
"Oh, just don't start crying here, you idiot." Snape stood up, one hand still on is belly. Sirius remained silent. "I don't think you two have met yet. This little boy is Theseus-..."  
  
"Theseus Snape. Your son." Sirius finished Sev's sentence in weak voice. "Nice to meet you, little boy."  
  
"And he is Sirius Black. Lupin's best friend. He hit me because he thought I poisoned Lupin."  
  
"He would never poison uncle Remus. I know."  
  
'Uncle Remus?' Sirius thought. 'Uncle? Oh, my. What will Moony say if he hears that I hit Sev. I'm the biggest idiot in the whole wide world. Poor Moony.'  
  
"How's Remus doing?" Theseus asked.  
  
Snape went deep in thought again while Minerva told little Snape, that Remus is still in a bad shape but he will surely get better very soon.  
  
"I'm not stupid Professor. Tell me the truth." the small boy narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"The wolfsbain potion doesn't work correctly anymore." Severus spoke up. "Lupin is in pain because he will turn into werewolf." Than he added into the silence "If he can turn into one... and won't die of the pent up pain by tomorrow."  
  
Minerva looked at Poppy, who couldn't do anything else but nod. Snape was right. Lupin was dying. Something needed to be done, and fast.  
  
"He will turn into a werewolf?"  
  
"Yes, because he is a werewolf. The potion was the thing that kept him from transforming."  
  
Theseus looked up at the black haired man who had his eyes closed. He took hold of his Daddy's robe who put his hand on the little one's head.  
  
"Can I see Remus?" Padfoot asked Poppy, who nodded and led him inside the room where Moony was.  
  
********  
  
Padfoot walked next to the bed and set down on a chair. Moony was sleeping calmly. He was a bit furry on the side of his face. Half-way into a monster again. Sirius just watched him and felt quite ill again. He left when the ministry called him almost a year ago. At that time, he thought, Lupin was safe next to Dumbledore.  
  
Remus opened his eyes and met with Sirius's. They both smiled.  
  
"Hi Moony. You called, I'm here." The answer was a nod from his friend.  
  
********  
  
"Hello there, Theseus!" The blonde boy greeted him as he entered through the painting.  
  
"Draco? What are you doing here it's almost passed bedtime?" He looked up from a book.  
  
"Bedtime?? What are you talking about? I still have more than an hour." He raised an eyebrow. "Can it be that 'your' bedtime is earlier than the usual?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Why are you so blue?"  
  
"Uncle Lupin is sick. Everybody is worried. I hope they can cure him."  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
"My uncle is a werewolf."  
  
"I know. Who doesn't? He disappears every month for a day or two, but he comes back after that. No problem."  
  
"No this time it's serious. Daddy said he might even-..." Draco looked at the troubled little boy who looked about to cry. "What would you do, if you were me, big bro?"  
  
"I would go ask someone who can help." Theseus looked at him a bit confused. Than asked who might be able to help. "Who? Well... I would ask my dad but he's... well.. I don't know! But the last person I would turn to is Potter. Or Dumbledore."  
  
Severus arrived back into the dorm.  
  
"Evening, Draco." He said as he saw the blond.  
  
"Good evening Professor."  
  
"Theseus, go to sleep it's late."  
  
"But.." The little boy stood up and wanted to argue about the bedtime. The look on Sev's face changed his mind. "Oh, whatever, good night." He turned and went into his room. Draco wished the Snapes good night and left.  
  
To Be Continued . . .  
  
***************  
  
A/N: Don't worry!! Lupin will get cured in the next chapter!! I would never kill one of my favorite characters! Cannot really tell you much about the next chapter, so you'll just have to wait until I post it out. He-he. *grin* Whooho this was my longest chapter yet! Yay! 


	9. The library is dusty!

Disclaimer: On the first page, if you care, take a look. And Corvus isn't mine either. For more details check chapter seven.  
  
A/N: I cannot believe I wrote Woldmort on the first page instead of Voldmort. How can I be that stupid?! Well, I cannot correct it now, but I'm really sorry for it. Thanks to ZeroCool for telling me such an obvious mistake. I'm such a looser....  
  
Somebody said this fic is going nowhere. Is it true? Well, we're still at the beginning. There are many things which will still happen. Like what happened to Draco's parents. I'm sure you wanna know that. And anyway, what do you want from me? I am NOT J. K. Rowling! Are you? Then don't complain like that cos' it hurts. *cries* Note from Beta: Let me see some of you write a story in a language that is not your own. If you do a perfect job you can complain. Until then, practice makes perfect. If you do not like it don't read it. A/N: Thanks Alex...(- she 's the Beta)  
  
Don't look at us!! READ! ********  
  
  
  
DADDY FOR A YEAR  
  
  
  
9. "The library is dusty!"  
  
  
  
Theseus set on his bed with the book in his hands. He wasn't reading, just watching the lines. He was still wearing his robes. The pajamas were at the end of the bed.  
  
'Something needs to be done!' He thought. 'Uncle Remus cannot die! I can't let him die!' A tear has fallen on the page. Right on a "P" letter. 'Potter. He would be the last one Draco would ask. But where else can I go?' He dried his eyes in his robes, than got up and put the book on his bed. He peeked out to see what was Severus doing. He saw him sitting in his own room, at his table, most likely making a test for tomorrow. His back to the door. 'Now or never.'  
  
Theseus left his room very quietly, and left the dorm through the painting.  
  
"Corvus, would you go and stay with him?" Snape asked, not even looking up from his work. The bird extended his wings and left before the painting closed.  
  
Theseus walked up on the stairs as the crow landed on his shoulder and asked:  
  
"What ave you doing?"  
  
"I'm trying not to get lost. Err... which way are the Griffindoor dorms?"  
  
"I'll show you the way. Up, up, than vight." Corvus guided Theseus to the Griffindor tower.  
  
The students were watching him and he heard them say, "What is he doing here? Did he got lost again?" as he traveled the unfamiliar corridors. There were Griffindor students everywhere. Corvus didn't know the entrance password so the Fat Lady refused to let them in. A red haired girl walked up to him and asked if he was lost again.  
  
"No, I'm looking for Potter. It's VERY important!"  
  
"He's inside. I'll let you in." She gave the password to the Fat Lady, and the painting opened, but told Theseus that the bird has to stay outside. The child thanked the girl, and she smiled and left.(a/n: It was Ginny but whatever.)  
  
As Theseus entered, the room fell silent. A Slytherin in the Griffindor dorm? Worse! Snape's kid in the Griffindor dorm!!! How did he get in anyway?  
  
"Err... I'm just... Potter, I'm looking for Harry Potter."  
  
"Why?" A boy asked, and he narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"Didn't your daddy tell you, not to walk into the lions cave?"  
  
"Yeah, it's dangerous to be such a little Slytherin between so many Griffindors." Some older students got up from their seat. "Do you have a wand with you, kid?"  
  
" ...N-no... why?"  
  
Harry and Hermione arrived just in time to save him from a good beat up.  
  
"What's going on in here?"  
  
"Is that you, Theseus?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Harry!" the child ran closer to him and more away from the older students. "I need your help! It's about Remus! He's very sick! He needs to be cured!! And... and..."  
  
"Whoo! Slow down!! We shouldn't talk about it here. Come on upstairs." They walked up the stairs into the bedroom. Ron was lying on the bed with a potions book on his face. He sat up as he heard Harry entering.  
  
"Hey Harry, can you help me with... WHOOOOOOOAAAAAA!!!!!" A loud bang and Ron has fell down from the bed. He got up quickly and looked at Theseus with wide eyes, and his wand in his hand.  
  
"What's the mini-git doing here?!?" he asked.  
  
"He needs help, Ron. Keep it calm, okay?" Hermione sat on Ron's bed still not liking the idea, but he listened as Hermione told him that it's about the DADA teacher.  
  
"So what's the rush about, Theseus?" Harry turned back to him.  
  
The little boy told them what he knew. That Lupin is down in the Hospital Wing in a very bad shape. Sirius came back and about what Severus said might happen if they cannot find a cure in time. They just listened with wide eyes and shock as he finished by telling that the wolfsbane potion doesn't work.  
  
"We have to do something!!" Ron screamed.  
  
"But what?" Hermione started thinking. "Something must have happened. There has to be something that made the professor's reaction change."  
  
George Weasley opened the door and looked in..  
  
"Hay, Ron! Want some wizard coffee? We just stole some from the kitchen again. It makes you active for days!!"  
  
"Err... no thanks, remember what happened last time? You both fell asleep in the middle of lunch and slept for almost a day."  
  
"Okay, more for us then! The teachers gonna be surprised tomorrow when they run out of coffee. He-he!!!" Than George left and closing the door behind him. Two seconds and he opened it again.  
  
"What's the mini-git doing here?!?" he asked with wide eyes. "Did you capture him? Can we torture him? Please, Fred got a new tickling magic to test!!" he grinned.  
  
"No. We have bigger problems than that. Our professor is dieing." Hermione informed him.  
  
"So what? Snape's death will prove God's existence for sure."  
  
"Not him, but our professor Lupin." Harry corrected him. George became silent. Then he stepped in the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
"The library is empty. We've been there and only one elf is guarding it. Some of the forbidden books are lying open on the floor. That might help a lot."  
  
"Thanks George." Said his little brother.  
  
"But you're not going anywhere without us! I'm calling Fred." He opened the door and saw the head of Griffindor coming up the stairs.  
  
"McGonagall is here!!" He slammed the door closed.  
  
Harry took the invisibility cloak out and place it over Theseus. "Don't make a noise! She cannot find you here!"  
  
Minerva entered and the kids gave and innocent smile to her. She looked around the room.  
  
"Have you seen the little Mr. Snape? His bird is outside so I thought he somehow came in."  
  
They shook their heads.  
  
"Well, okay. I hope he won't get in trouble. Almost bedtime. Ms. Granger please proceed to the girl's room soon."  
  
"Yes." She nodded. As Minerva left and closed the door.  
  
Theseus took the cloak off so he became visible again.  
  
"How come she didn't see me?" he handed the cloth back to it's owner.  
  
"Invisibility cloak. They cannot see you if you wear it. Cool, huh?" George said, than continued. "It looks like they're looking for you. I'm sure they are gonna come back and check on us later."  
  
"How do we go to the library then? They'll see if we're missing." Ron asked.  
  
Hermione suddenly looked proud again as she stood up and turned to the boys.  
  
"What we need is a magic spell, which will make look as we would be sleeping in our bed. Easy!!" she stepped over to Ron who still had his wand in his hand and continued. "It's a modern spell, Ron, imagine clearly that you're fast asleep in your bed. Then point your wand at the bed and say 'Mirror Vision'! That will create your mirror image the way you imagined it."  
  
Ron looked at her wide eyes. He didn't know there was a magic like that at all. (a/n there isn't. I just made it up like the 'Interuzzo adeo' what Snape used to stop the falling statue.) He pointed his wand at the bed, imagined himself sleeping, than said the spell and....  
  
"Whoa! Cool, it worked!" He said astonished at the sleeping image of himself.  
  
"Yes. An easy spell, actually. But you can only make your own image. The problem is, that it doesn't move at all and if somebody touches it, it will disappear." She headed to the door. "I'll go and make my own. I'll be back in a minute."  
  
"I'll go too. One sec till I tell Fred what's going on, and make the images." George left. For the twins it was easier since their Mirror Vision looked the same.  
  
Bit later the kids slipped into two groups. Hermione, Theseus and Harry took the invisibility cloak while the redheads decided to use the brooms and just fly down and in to the library from outside.  
  
"But don't forget to put the spell on the window, Hermione!" Ron reminded her once more before the tree left the room under the cloak.  
  
"Don't worry Ron!" Harry told him.  
  
They got through the hole as the painting opened but they stopped for a second.  
  
Theseus become half visible as he called Corvus down from some statue.  
  
The bird flew down on to the boy's arm and they put him under the cloak too. The bird might come in handy if Mrs. Norris decides to show up.  
  
********  
  
They reached the Library without any serious problems, except that Corvus became really fond of Hermione's hair. Harry made the elf fall asleep till the morning. As he rested his head on the table and started snoring a bit, they took the cloak off. Hermione hurried to one of the windows and put a spell on it, so the boys could fly through it. Theseus told Corvus to stay in the corridor, be quiet and keep his eyes open for anybody especially the noisy Mrs. Norris. The Raven nodded, and then he flew off from the boys hand.  
  
"You sure we can trust that bird?" Harry asked after the Weasleys flew in and landed on a table safely.  
  
"Yes. Don't worry. For Corvus, I'm just like Severus. He wouldn't dare not to follow my instruction."  
  
"Well, it does have advantages, if you look like a creepy slimy potions master." Fred said and grinned at Theseus.  
  
Harry looked around the library. It was worse than a mess. Not a surprise, Madam Pince screamed and fainted when she saw it. Books were everywhere. Some bookcases on the right looked like they went through the domino effect. Luckily, the tables stopped them from falling any further. It was a sad sight. The twins brought the forbidden books, which were lying open on the floor to the big table. The forbidden books would scream loudly if they were opened by a person who is not supposed read them. But these were opened already, so there was nothing to be afraid of.  
  
"That's all?" Hermione asked looking at the books. Some had plants, some had things with vampires and bets and one had some information about Death Eaters. "These won't help at all. We need books about rare potions, Genetic Mutations, and Werewolfs!"  
  
Fred read into one of the plants book. "Hey cool! That's why the teachers drink coffee! It keeps you young!"  
  
"Who cares!" said his twin as the others approached the rest of the forbidden books still on the shelf. They headed to the letter 'G'.  
  
"Here it is! Genetic mutation caused by magical potions, charms, accidents... etc." Theseus said as he took the book down from it's place. "Written by Dina Dragoon. Let's see." He turned the book and opened it.  
  
"NOOO!!" Said the others at the same time and put their hand over their ears waiting for the loud scream the book.... should have given. No sound came from the book. They just stood there watching as the little boy headed back to the table and put it down, busy reading and turning the pages.  
  
Fred headed to the shelf and wanted to take a book and try that out. But Hermione stopped him. "No!! The books react to the Aura of the one who opens them! It will definitely scream."  
  
"But he didn't scream for him!" He said.  
  
"That's most likely because Theseus's aura is so close to Snape's that the book didn't realize the difference," Then she lowered her voice. " ...if there's any."  
  
"Hermione, you know that two people cannot have the same aura. It's like the smell. Everybody has different smells." Harry told her.  
  
"Yeah you're right. I guess I overreacted a bit.." Then she cheered up. "If Theseus can open the books we will not have any problems. Let's get to the 'Potions' and 'Werewolf' ones!"  
  
They got out all kind of books opened them by the black haired boy and was busy reading them over. The table was full with at least twenty books, and there was a lot more on the other tables too. The kids knew now why these books were forbidden. Full of scarier and more scarier pictures, torturing potions and charms, not to mention the mutation forms written down to every detail. Ron decided to go into the corner and vomit again, after he started reading what was left of a wizard, who got attacked, in the second werewolf book. Hermione joined him after she pushed away the mutation book she was busy reading.  
  
The black bird flew in and landed on his masters shoulder.  
  
"What is it Corvus? Somebody is coming?"  
  
"Oh the carrot twins and the wonder trio." Nobody had to look up. They knew it was Malfoy.  
  
"Hi Draco!" Theseus looked at him happily.  
  
The blonde just stared at Theseus who was sitting between Harry and Fred. (a/n: or George?)  
  
"What are you doing here? In a Griffindor group?"  
  
"We're trying to figure out a way to cure Professor Lupin." Hermione came back, her face still a bit green. "And you, Malfoy? Between so many Griffindors?"  
  
"Hey blondy! Check this out!" George turned and pushed a picture of a mutated 'thing' into Draco's face.  
  
"Ugh!! Yuck!!" his face turned a light color of green and he put his hand to his mouth to keep from throwing up.  
  
"I knew you enjoyed these kind of things, Malfoy!" Harry said as George set down again.  
  
"That's a forbidden book, how did you open it?!" Draco said as the sick feeling went away.  
  
"They don't scream if Theseus opens them. But how did you know it is a forbidden book?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We got it at home." She rolled her eyes at Draco's answer, then she sat down as Ron came back.  
  
Theseus told the raven to go out again and he did as he was told.  
  
"So ... err .. what did you figure out so far?"  
  
"Oh, my! You are actually worried about the DADA teacher, Malfoy!?" Harry asked looking up with a grin.  
  
"Nope. I'm just curious, Potter." He grinned back at him. Than both turned away with disgust.  
  
"Well, we know that: for a werewolf, a potion, like the one Snape made for Lupin, is actually a poison or something. It poisons the genes so they cannot go through the transformation into a werewolf. Or something like that." Hermione said. "We're still trying to figure out what made the professor become immune to the wolfsbain potion. If we could figure that out we might be able to make an antidote." Draco, while listening, pushed some books away and sat down on the next table.  
  
Fred was still busy inside the pages reading about the wizard coffee.  
  
"This is so cool! The plant originally grew in the south territories of Brazil. This coffee was extremely expensive in those days."  
  
"Everything like that was very expensive in those days, Fred." George told his twin. "But not anymore. Did you knew all the teachers drink this stuff. Okay Dumbledore prefers hot chocolate instead, but whatever."  
  
"We got that at home too." Draco spoke up again. "If you would've read it more carefully you would know why they paid so much for it. It keeps you young by regenerating your cells. It makes you more resistance to viruses, poisons and stuff."  
  
"Oh... very interesting, Malfoy. Would you stay quiet?" Harry told him, not even looking up from his book.  
  
Silence.  
  
"OF COURSE!!!!" Theseus stood up suddenly. "The answer was under our nose all the time!!"  
  
"What are you talking about!?" Hermione looked at him surprised.  
  
"The coffee!! It was the coffee!"  
  
"What coffee?" Ron asked.  
  
"All the teachers drink the wizard coffee recently, don't they? Remus took the wolfsbain potion at least five times a month and he drank coffee recently too! Slowly the coffee made Remus's gene resistance to the potion because it was a poison to his organism. Get it? Gimme that book George!" He said and took the plants book out Fred's hands. "Where are the components of this? Hermione would you look up the ingredients of the wolfsbain potion, please?"  
  
"Err.. sure!" She took another book about werewolves from the middle of the table.  
  
"Here it is!" he showed the formula to the others while Hermione found the ingredients.  
  
They were busy chatting and looking up things again when Ron said.  
  
"Shhh!! Can you hear this?"  
  
Some voices were heard from the corridor.  
  
"Is that your bird, Sev?" sounded like McGonagall.  
  
"Corvus! Come down from there!" That was Snape, for sure.  
  
********  
  
The bird flew down and rested on his masters shoulder.  
  
Madam Pince entered through the half opened door into the library and saw the books on the table lying open.  
  
"Somebody was here!" she hurried up to the table while the head of Griffindor and Slytherin entered the library. "Forbidden books!! Oh my! Somebody was reading them without permission!"  
  
"But how did he or she open them?" Minerva asked while looking at a very angry Severus.  
  
"THESEUS!!!" He shouted. "You're the ONLY one who could do that!! Wherever you're hiding, come out, NOW!"  
  
Draco and Theseus were hiding behind the letter "B" books. On the other side of the library were the twins hiding behind the 'Z' books, and between 'K' and 'L', almost in front of the teachers where Harry, Ron and Hermione under the invisibility cloak.  
  
No sound was given until they heard some books falling behind them. Madam Pince walked over and found the Weasley twins under a bunch of books grinning. The twins proceeded to the table, Madam Pince behind them.  
  
Minerva kept looking in the direction of the invisible trio.  
  
"Mr. Potter would you take off that invisibility cloak?" she said, but nothing happened. "I can see dust floating in mid air. Don't make me take the cloak myself. "  
  
Snape watched as the cloth revealed Harry, Hermione and Ron.  
  
"I told you to wash it!" Hermione told Harry.  
  
"The library is dusty!" he answered.  
  
"So here are the rest of the missing Griffindors." Minerva said as they came closer.  
  
"How did you know we were missing?" Ron asked.  
  
"You used the Mirror Vision magic which would have worked if Mr. Potter's scar hadn't been on the wrong side of his forehead." She smiled at them as Harry gave a quiet 'Damn!'.  
  
"Theseus! Your turn! I know you're here."  
  
The little boy together with Draco came out from behind the bookshelf and walked up to the others.  
  
"Seven little troublemakers." said Madam Pince. "Entering the library without permission, putting the elf to sleep and read more than twenty forbidden books,.... you are going to have your longest detention of your lives!!! "  
  
"But Madam Pince we-..." said Fred but got interrupted.  
  
"I do not care!!! This kind of behavior is-..."  
  
"Let them tell it." McGonagall spoke up.  
  
"We figured out a way to cure Professor Lupin!" Hermione told the teachers while the others kept nodding. "Or at least, we think so..."  
  
"Really??" Severus and Minerva looked at them surprised.  
  
Theseus told them what they had figured out and even showed the books as evidence. The potions master took a look at the books and then started thinking while busily turning the pages.  
  
"So? You found a cure for Remus?" Minerva asked him.  
  
"No, Minerva. The kids did."  
  
To Be Continued . . .  
  
***************  
  
A/N: Yay! Remus will get cured in no time!! This chapter has become even MORE longer than the one before! He-he. Sorry about that. See you guys in the next chapter!! Bye-bye! 


	10. You got your early Christmas present fro...

Disclaimer: On the first page, if you care, take a look. And Corvus isn't mine either. For more details check chapter seven.  
  
A/N: I rushed the end of the last chapter a bit. I'll try not to rush this time. Oh, and sorry for the late posting I just rewrote this chapter again because I wasn't satisfied with it. I never am. Nothing really happens here again just simple little stuffs. But you should read it anyway. *grin*  
  
Keep on reading and don't forget to review! ********  
  
  
  
DADDY FOR A YEAR  
  
  
  
10. "You got your early Christmas present from Remus?"  
  
Madam Pince also couldn't believe what she just heard. The kids tried to hide it, but they actually were really proud of themselves. Saving their professor worth of a month-long detention or maybe two month-long detention?  
  
"How long will it take to make the potion?" Minerva asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Snape answered "Seven hours, maybe less."  
  
"Than what are you waiting for? Tell me what you need!" she cried out.  
  
"I need quiet!!!" he looked at his fallow professor with narrowed eyes, than added: "Could you get me the results of Poppy's examinations?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
He picked up five or six books and said before leaving the library. "Bring it down to me and I'll give you a list of things I will be needing." She nodded and left to the infirmary, leaving the kids and Madam Pince alone.  
  
"So as I was saying..." she started, but McGonagall came back.  
  
"Let them go back to bed, Pince. We'll settle this in the morning." Then she disappeared on the corridor again.  
  
She looked back at the seven students, sighed, than told them to leave, and be in the Headmaster's office tomorrow at eight, precisely. The kids left with out a sound and headed back to their own dorms.  
  
******** Some hours later.......  
  
Snape was busy boiling some deep green liquid in a cauldron, inside the potions classroom. Theseus was sitting on the teachers table, watching him a bit bored.  
  
"Err.. Daddy..."  
  
"No. This is the twenty-third time you ask if you can help, but no you cannot!" He said not even turning around.  
  
"You've been counting it?" The boy asked surprised. Snape turned looked at the boy with the 'one-more-word-and-I'll-throw-you-out-of-here' glare than turned back to his job. Theseus just looked down as he dangled his legs.  
  
"You should be sleeping. You got classes tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, yeah! Err... Daddy?"  
  
"Yeah? What is it now?"  
  
"I got flying tomorrow... and-"  
  
"No!" Snape turned at him again and looked into the black eyes of the boy. "You cannot sit on a broom! I already told Madam Hooch that you can't fly until I give you permission to."  
  
"Which means never, I guess." He said slowly.  
  
"Clever boy," And he turned back to the cauldron again, added some ingredients and looked at another cauldron on the fire which was almost ready. There was some silence between the two then the little one spoke up.  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
"That's it! Go to sleep!!!"  
  
"I'll go to sleep now, if you let me fly on a broom!"  
  
Snape turned (again) and looked at the boy sitting on his desk also looking at him. Than he calmly answered. "No."  
  
Theseus made the I-am-not-talking-to-you offended face.  
  
"Go now, I'm busy." He told the boy and turned back to his work. Theseus was still sitting on the desk and was looking at the back of his daddy. He didn't say anything else for the rest of the night. After and hour he's eyelashes become heavier and he gave a silent yawn.  
  
Snape turned back to get a book from the table and saw Theseus sleeping silent on the desk, curled up like a little ball, he's head on the needed book. (a/n: So cute!!) Snape just stared there for a second not knowing what to do. Should he wake the sleeping boy or just continue without checking the book. He could do that too, he knew what he needed, he only wanted to double-check what he's doing.  
  
'Theseus might catch a cold if he sleeps like that.' -he thought. 'I told him to go to bed. But NOO...' The professor stepped closer, wanted to shake the boy awake but he stopped. Then he sighed, put the ingredient which was in his hand down on the table and picked up the little boy, carefully, not to wake him. Than headed back to his dorm with the child in his hands.  
  
******** Two more hours later, somewhere five in the morning, he walked down to the infirmary where Poppy was waiting for him. Well, actually she was sleeping in her armchair with the Lord of the Rings second book in her lap. Snape walked up to her.  
  
"Poppy. Poppy, wake up!" He aid calmly. Poppy suddenly opened her eyes and looked up at him, shocked.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I dozed off." The book fall on the floor as she stood up. Snape picked it up with a silent sigh, and put it on the desk.  
  
"The potion." He gave the little bottle to Madam Pomfrey. "If this doesn't work than nothing will." She took it and nodded. Snape left the office and walked back into the room full with beds. He walked up to the one separated from the others with the curtains. He pulled them away and saw something furry in the dark he knew was Lupin, sleeping silently. At the side of the bed was Sirius, sitting on a chair, he's head resting on his arms as he was sleeping next to his friend. Severus watched them silently for a while than he's gaze rested on Black. You could see from his red eyes that he was crying. Black always worried too much, even if he never said it out loud. He never show it, but there was no day when he didn't check twice about everything. From the Marauders, he was the oldest. He felt responsible for the others. Mostly for Remus. James could watch out for himself, Peter didn't really get into big trouble, but danger always found Lupin, and he couldn't run from it. Sirius had too much on his shoulder in his whole life. Snape too. But he had other things to worry about. He had to get back to Dumbledore after every meeting. He had to worried about himself first, but only for the safety for others... life is complicated.  
  
Snape took the blanket from the other bed, stepped next to Sirius and covered the sleeping man with it. He pulled the curtain back and left without a word as Poppy walked in with the bottle in her hand and drinking a cup of wizard coffee, in the other.  
  
'Am I slowly becoming the Daddy of this whole stupid school?' he thought as he closed the door behind himself.  
  
******** Theseus was waked by his father.  
  
"Wake up!!" he said loudly. "Draco is here, you will miss breakfast!" he shacked the boy until Theseus set up. She sleepily looked around the room. Snape was standing there next to the bed and Draco at the door. Draco looked as tired as Theseus felt. He slowly got up and headed to get his robe.  
  
"Hurry up!" Snape said as he left the room. Draco gave a yawn. Theseus dressed up slowly, put his books into his bag and headed to the door.  
  
"I feel dead tired." Draco said.  
  
"Me too." He boy answered. As he closed the door behind them. "Aren't you coming, Dad?"  
  
"Go along. I'll come later." Theseus shrugged than the youngsters left for breakfast.  
  
As they entered the hall, Theseus looked at the company at the Gryffindor table, they had last night in the library. They also looked tired, except the twins who were laughing happily. They settled down for breakfast at the end of the Slytherin table. Theseus felt somebody touching his shoulder. He looked up and...  
  
"Uncle Remus!!" he cried happily.  
  
"Good morning." He smiled at them.  
  
"Morning Professor, how are you doing?" Draco asked politely.  
  
"Still dizzy a bit, but I'm fine. Thank you." He turned back to the little boy. "Where's your father? Dumbledor wants to have a word with him."  
  
"Still downstairs, but he will come in a second." The boy answered. Remus thanked them and walked up to his place at the staff table. Theseus turned and looked at Harry who waved at him. He too, saw Lupin is fine.  
  
"I feel much better now! Let's eat!" he said cheerfully to the blond as food appeared on the table.  
  
********  
  
Life was going on in Hogwarts. The kids didn't get detention for the library incident, but Madam Pince kept an extra eye on them, since then. Theseus couldn't join Madam Hooch's lessons, but he loved the school. And the school liked him. Some Hufflepoff students help him in the library when he needed a book, the Ravenclaws always told him the right directions when he got lost in the building, the Griffindors helped him too, wherever they could and the Slytherins took him in like the second mascot of the house.  
  
Autumn passed by and snow was falling from the sky as winter arrived. Theseus received a nice warm jacket in November, a month ago. Professor Snape and Theseus walked to the gate while many students run passed them and down the stairs into the fresh snow. Theseus looked at the beautiful view. Everything was pure white, the kids were killing each-other in the snow, having snow fight or making snowmen.  
  
Theseus looked up at Severus with a questioning look. Snape nodded, as the sign of 'yes, you can go and play'. Theseus wanted to rush down into the snow when Lupin called after him.  
  
"Thesey wait!" He hurried up to them and crouched down to Theseus. "Here!" He smiled as he put a black-green scarf around the little boy's neck. "I bought it for you in Hogsmeade, yesterday."  
  
"Thank you!" The little boy thanked his uncle with a big smile and left, joining the fun with the other kids.  
  
Lupin got up and watched him for a while then stepped to Snape.  
  
"Here." He smiled and handed him a little package. It was something soft, wrapped in light brown paper. Snape looked at it, than back at Remus surprised. "An early Christmas present for you." He giggled like a silly girl than added as he left: "Merry Christmas!"  
  
Snape waited till he's out of sight and opened the package. He gave out a happy sighs as he found a black-green scarf. Just like the one Lupin gave to Theseus a minute ago. He looked at the end of the scarf and on the black part was readable with light green letters: 'S. Severus'. Theseus must have 'S. Theseus' on his.  
  
"You got your early Christmas present from Remus?" Mineva asked as she got next ho him.  
  
"Yeah." He said calmly. McGonagall was also wearing a scarf which had orange-white stripes. At the end of it was written with silver: 'M. Minerva'. "I see you got yours too."  
  
"Yes." She smiled. "Remus is so nice. He put really much effort to make these. All the staff members got one."  
  
"HE made these?!" Snape got more surprised then when he received the present.  
  
"Yes. But he wouldn't admit it, so don't tell him I told you." Minerva smiled as she looked out at the playing students in the snow. "I remember my first winter in Hogwarts," she said "It was just like this. We were playing and didn't care about anything. Christmas was coming, just like now, and we hardly could wait to have a Christmas tree, to see our parents and to get our presents on the holy night." She gave out a happy sigh. "It's nice to see kids having fun, isn't it Sev?"  
  
"Yeah." Snape was gazing at the cheerful youngsters in the snow.  
  
"That's one of the things I become a teacher at Hogwarts," She continued "To see the happy face of children around me all the time." She turned back and looked at the potion professor. Snape was watching Theseus as he and Draco made a snowman with other Slytherin kids. Snape and Lucius did the same, many years ago. The named the snowman James Potter then trough fireballs at him. It was fun. Innocent, easy fun. Life was easy in those times. Snape smiled at the old memories.  
  
"You should smile more often, Severus." Minerva's words brought him back into reality and the smile disappeared. He looked at her as she added: "You look younger if you smile like that." Then she turned and left before Sev could say a word. He didn't knew what to say anyway. He watched the children for a while more, than he left too, walked back down to his dungeons. The ministry still wanted some papers.  
  
He met Sirius and Lupin (again) on the way. Remus gave Black a nice blue- white colored scarf. Snape wanted to just walk away, pass them, but Sirus called after him.  
  
"Hey, Snape!" Sev stopped. 'Damn! What does the idiot want now?' he thought as he turned to face him. "Look, about what happened, when I arrived and Moony was sick and ... err.. you know... about that punch. I'm... sorry."  
  
Snape smiled at him evilly. Than a sudden move and Lupin cried out a shock. Black fall on the floor kneeling. Severus cracked his knuckles still smiling.  
  
"Forgave and forgot." He said.  
  
"Su-sure. Thanks." Black said as he looked up.  
  
"What's going on here?!?!" Lupin got down next to Padfoot.  
  
"That's okay, Moony. He owned me that." He said as he stood up and not accepting Remus's help. "Now we're quit, Snape. Hope you're satisfied."  
  
Severus leaned forward a bit and hissed. "I need much more to be truly satisfied, Mr. Black." Than he turned and left them.  
  
To Be Continued . . .  
  
***************  
  
A/N: Well, there are many possibilities how to understand the last lines, no? But I wanted to have this pay-back scene. And yeah, Padfoot and Sev still hate each-other. Let's see what will you be reading in the next chapter? I'm planning a visit from Lucius and some bad dreams and the searching for Draco in the forest, but I'm not sure the order of these in the fic, yet. About slash. I didn't really planned to put some in the fic. Nope. I do like slash stuff, but I don't think it would fit in for this one. Sorry. Maybe in my next fanfic. Well, see ya in the next chapter dear readers!! One more thank to my Beta-reader!! Thank you!! 


	11. Five, Five years old I am, Mr Malfoy

Disclaimer: On the first page, if you care, take a look. And Corvus isn't mine either. For more details check chapter seven.  
  
A/N: Warning! A totally out of character Lucius Malfoy!! Beware his kindness!!! Okay I'm dumb so what?! We figure out what happened to Draco's mom here and some bad dream and bla bla bla...  
  
Enjoy reading! ********  
  
  
  
DADDY FOR A YEAR  
  
  
  
11. "Five. Five years old I am, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Darkness...  
  
Running in the darkness. He wanted to run faster, wanted to escape, but he was so lost, so hopeless.  
  
Another dead end. Running back take a turn and run along. A fork. Right or left? Right? Or left? He could hear the sound approaching from behind. Taking right. Run. Faster. He could only hear his own steps echoing in the dark, cold corridor.  
  
He didn't see where he was running. He only saw his breath in front of him. Something on the floor!  
  
He fell. A loud thud. The black marble was cold. He got on his elbows and saw a face in a puddle below himself.  
  
A little boy. A young little boy, with cheek long black hair and black eyes, was looking back at him.  
  
He got up, panting. Wanted to run along, but heard an indescribable sound. Somebody laughed. He turned and saw a women. She was following him. He wanted to run again, but something kept him back. The woman stopped in front of him. Her deep black robes were clean and shiny. Her hair was brownish red and her face showed a middle aged women. She was familiar. But from where?  
  
She bowed down a little to take a closer look at him. She smiled as her hand caressed the boy's cheek. Long nails dived in the black locks. Why couldn't he move? Why couldn't he run away? He shivered as the hand moved down and touched his neck. It was cold. Colder than the marble, like ice. The hand got under his chin and pulled his face up, so the woman could see into his eyes.  
  
He shivered again. All his parts wanted to run, but he couldn't. He looked up. She was smiling and it was an evil smile she had.  
  
"Have you ever been kissed by a dementor?" Her last word echoed far into the unending dark corridor. He was scared. Horrified, terrified, alarmed there was no word for it. He focused back from her lips to her eyes.  
  
They slowly turned from brown into red. Like blood, or rather scarlet...  
  
He could feel her icy breath on his face now. Closer... NO!!!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" he screamed as he set up on his bed.  
  
Severus focused and found himself back in his own bedroom, wearing his pajamas, sitting inside the comfy bed. He was sweating, panting as he looked around the room to make sure he was not on the black corridor. Relief. He was in Hogwarts.  
  
Some pictures came back from the dream. Theseus! He bolted out of the bed like a lightning, run trough two doors and stopped.  
  
Theseus was sleeping in his bed. Snape just stood there watching the boy for a while then walked up to the bed and set down on the edge, still watching him.  
  
'Stupid dreams,' he thought as he gave out a sigh. He put his hand on the boy's forehead just to check everything is fine. Than he stood up, walked back into his own room and crawled into bed. Back to sleep.  
  
********  
  
Draco didn't come to pick Theseus up in the morning. Snape was surprised as he glanced at the clock. He took another sip of his coffee from his favorite mug which had a green snake running around it, ending as the handle. He walked in to wake the boy.  
  
"Theseus. Get up!" he shooj the child a little. "You'll miss breakfast, you hear?"  
  
Theseus got up and dressed.  
  
"Where's Big Bro?" He looked up at Snape as he pushed a book into his bag.  
  
"I don't know. He didn't came today. I bet he just overslept." He drank a bit of coffee again.  
  
"Draco doesn't sleep much."  
  
"No?"  
  
"Nope. He said he has many nightmares about 'that' night." Theseus looked curiously at Snape. "What night is he talking about?"  
  
Severus set down into one of the armchairs and put the mug down on the little table. He looked at Theseus sadly. He gave a sigh then started talking.  
  
"They wanted to kill him. They wanted him to become just like his father but he refused. He was at home when they broke into the Malfoy manor. Narcissa was home, incidentally, and she tried to protect her son. They ran away. Narcissa was a great witch. They couldn't defeat her. But she got injured, badly."  
  
"Did she die?" Theseus asked slowly.  
  
"No." He answered. "She's in France. Safe in a clinic. In a coma."  
  
" Oh....., and who were 'they'?"  
  
"You really should go or you'll have to start the day with an empty stomach, Theseus." Sev stood up as he emptied his cup.  
  
"I'll wait for you." He said standing at the entrance.  
  
Severus got his robe on, called Corvus who flew on his shoulder and happily announced 'Breakfast', then they left the room together. Theseus didn't said anything until they arrived down to the hall. The boy stopped at the entrance and Snape turned back at him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Draco misses his father badly." He didn't look up. "What happened to his father? Dosen't he care bout his son?"  
  
"Lucius does care about his son! He just cannot come and see him."  
  
"But it's almost Christmas! He should at least visit him on Christmas!" he looked up, now.  
  
"He cannot. I'm sure he wants to, but he cannot. This is a complicated issue, Theseus. We should eat."  
  
They went into the hall settled and started breakfast. Draco arrived half an hour later, set down next to the boy and took a bowl of his favorite cereal, as usual.  
  
"Sorry, slept over. The quiddich practice was a killer yesterday."  
  
"No problem. You beat Ravenclaw like a piece of cake, last week!! It was great!" the little boy cheered. "The Ravenclaw team got washed down!"  
  
"I'm happy you liked it. Hufflepuff won't be an enemy, but I'm looking forward to the match with Gryffindor. We got two more weeks until that."  
  
"That won't be a problem! They did quite bad against the Hufflepuff the last time."  
  
"That game won't fool me. I'm sure they did it on purpose." Draco added as he poured some milk in his bowl of cereal. "But if they didn't, then we'll have an easy win." he smiled.  
  
********  
  
Days passed. The tense was growing bigger as the Slytherin VS Gryfindor match was coming closer. It'll be played two weeks before the Christmas holiday starts.  
  
The Slytherin students were walking back in, from a Care of Magical Creatures lesson. They were chatting about the just seen monsters. They were little and fury. Like a living pompom. Very playful little creatures. Draco suddenly stopped and turned back, looking at the forest.  
  
"Brother?" Theseus turned back and looked at the young Malfoy.  
  
Draco was searching through the view. The snow was still falling peacefully and the land was clothed in pure white. But Draco was looking into the darkness of the forest.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked him again. Stepping next to him, he looked for the thing that bothered the blond. He saw nothing unusual. "What's wrong???"  
  
"Nothing. I just had a feeling I'm being watched." A cold squall brought him back to reality. Then he turned back to the gate and they headed back inside. He took one more peek at the forest before they entered the school.  
  
********  
  
"Tell me something about your father."  
  
Draco looked up from the book he was reading. They were in sitting in the library at the Slytherin table, doing History of Magic homework.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell me something about your father." The child repeated.  
  
"W-why?"  
  
"Did he look like you?"  
  
"Yeah." Draco gave in and started. "I have the same eyes as him. Icy blue. Almost silver. He's hair was almost silver also. Mine is a bit more blonde, because my mom was golden blonde, and..." he paused "we can say I look almost like my father." There was a silent sob which Theseus didn't see. "Sorry I need to go. Forgot something." he stood up and left the younger one alone.  
  
'Okay, so that wasn't a good idea, I have to say sorry when he gets back. Stupid me.' Theseus thought and went back to reading.  
  
********  
  
One day until the great match! Tomorrow at four. Slytherin VS Gryffindoor. The tense was so high some students missed their Potions and Hagrid's lessons not to get confronted with the other team.  
  
Theseus was running around that night in the dorm.  
  
"Theseus get to bed!!!" Snape shouted at midnight. "You can worry tomorrow!"  
  
"You're excited too, aren't you?" he smiled at the man. "Slytherin is your team! You're the head of house!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Snape sighed as he took the boy down from the table and took him into his room. He put the boy down into the bed. "Try to sleep and dream about the downfall of Gryffindoor, okay?"  
  
"I'll try. But I'm sooo sure you too are nervous about tomorrow!" Snape rose an eyebrow.  
  
"A little, maybe." He said gently. "Now rest. Or else I won't let you watch the match." Theseus got silenced and lie down into the bad, closed his eyes, imitating sleep. "You have to do better than that."  
  
"Not fair!" he turned on his side, away from his Daddy. Snape smiled and covered the boy. "Good night. Daddy."  
  
"Sweet dreams, Theseus." He closed the door.  
  
********  
  
Somewhere at two or so, the painting flew open and a dark figure entered the room. A long black cloak with a hood was only visible of him. He looked around the room from the shadow, where he was standing.  
  
Suddenly he heard noises coming from the room on the right. He moved back a bit into the corner.  
  
The gray door opened and Theseus walked out with a yawn. He passed the cloaked man and entered the bathroom. Some noises and he came out again. He took some steps then stopped. Somebody is watching him. He wanted to turn and check the corner of the room, but gloved hands grabbed him. He gave a little and short scream before a hand covered his mouth and silenced him. The black figure held him tight.  
  
"Sssh." He whispered calmly. "Don't be scared. I won't hurt you. Only came to see an old friend."  
  
Suddenly one of the doors opened loudly, Snape stood in the frame of the doorway, his wand pointed at them. After a silent second he said in a low but ordering voice:  
  
"Let go of my son, death eater."  
  
Another silent moment which took like an eternity, Theseus felt the lose on the hold and he escaped behind his Daddy. The dark figure stood up slowly, Snapes wand still pointing at him.  
  
"You never told me you have a son, Severus." As the death eater looked up, two icy eyes looked back from the dark.  
  
The black haired man lowered his wand with a shock.  
  
"Lucius?"  
  
The figure smiled as he threw his hood back and looked at his old friend. Severus put his wand away and stepped close and pulled the visitor into a hug. As they parted Severus started asking not even letting Lucius to answer.  
  
"Where have you been? We were looking for you!! Not even Corvus could found you! Did you go back to the death eaters? Why? You could have been killed! I was so worried!!!"  
  
"Slower!! I got questions to you too!!! As I can see you got a son, he's almost six! How come you never told me?!?! I owled you as soon as I figured out when Narcissa was pregnant, but you just kept him to yourself!?" then he smiled. "How did you survive the diapers period without me? And the time when they start asking why-why-why? And the first steps and the first words and... and where's Mrs. Snape anyway??" he looked around.  
  
"This is a long story." Severus shook his head. "Err.. sit down. We got lot's of things to talk about. I'll make tea."  
  
Lucius set down into an armchair and looked at the child still standing in the middle of the room. He looked a bit confused.  
  
"Hello there." He smiled at the boy. "I'm Lucius Malfoy. And you?"  
  
"Theseus. Theseus Snape!"  
  
"Hmm. Nice name. The mighty warrior who defeated the Minotaurus. How old are you, Theseus?"  
  
"Five. Five years old I am, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Nice age. You look just like your father, I must say. The same hair, the same eyes, you'll be great man when you grow up. Do you like the school?"  
  
"Yes! I like it very much. I do get lost a lot, but Corvus or the student always help me out." He smiled shyly.  
  
"Sorry, if I scared you some minutes before." Theseus shook his head with a smile as the sign of 'no problem'. Lucius smiled. He knew this sign. Sev did it often.  
  
Snape came back with tea and put it on the table.  
  
"We got lot's of thing to talk about." The blond turned at his old friend.  
  
To Be Continued . . .  
  
***************  
  
A/N: Sorry for stopping here! He-he. Well as I promised Lucius is here (totally out of character sorry ). Lot's of things to talk about. Some quiddich in the next chapter. But not much because of.... well I cannot tell you that. Will Lucius visit Draco? I know. But I wont tell that either. Keep reading this cute little fic. I wonder where will it end up. I'm over the tenth chapter yippee!! I need to say thank to many people. All these people were with me since the beginning or from somewhere the middle of the story. Million thanks to:  
  
ZeroCool: who reviewed since the second chapter, and always said many nice things to me!  
  
B-Ellana: Sorry for not making this RL/SS but I promise I'll write a Slash fic when I finish this one.  
  
Elfreims Pie: Who told me when the chapter was written twice! Thank you!  
  
Lunatic: Yeah, I'm happy I could make Theseus cute!  
  
alle: Also sorry for not creating slash. Will write slash!! Next fic will be slash!  
  
LadyLaura020: Thanks for coming back and writing to me again.  
  
Sarah: She also was there since the beginning! Thank you for your patience!  
  
Ghostcat: Thanks for the short little reviews. It wasn't long but she reviewed! Hear me other fic readers?! Adore her because she wrote a review!! Thank you!!  
  
And too everyone: Yes I know!! My grammar and spelling is the worst that you have ever met on this world and I'm truly sorry about it!!  
  
And last but not least, one more thank you for Alex, my beta. Thank you so much!! Love you girl!! 


	12. That boy is me at the age of five

Disclaimer: On the first page, if you care, take a look. And Corvus isn't mine either. For more details check chapter seven.  
  
A/N: Sorry for not writing. Been too busy. But not to worry! Chapter 12 is here!! Warning! A totally out of character Lucius Malfoy!! Okay, maybe not so out of character but he's not acting too evilly. (And he will be acting nicely with his son!) They mostly just talk in this chapter again, but we get many important information!  
  
This chapter is all for Lucius. Enjoy reading! ********  
DADDY FOR A YEAR  
12. "That boy is me at the age of five."  
"We got lot's of thing to talk about." Lucius turned to Snape.  
  
"Yes, and we should start with you!" He said as he poured the tea. "Where have you been? What are you doing here at this hour of the night, anyway?"  
  
"Severus, I was in a safe place. Corvus couldn't find me, because I was down in the dungeon of Durmstrang. The Death Eaters are all there."  
  
"But, 'you know who' died, didn't he?" Snape put the cattle down.  
  
"I don't know. I'm starting to think 'he's still alive" Lucius answered.  
  
"Who is this 'you know who'?" Theseus asked and took a seat on the sofa and took one of the three cups.  
  
The blond looked at him surprised.  
  
"How come you don't know?! Where were you half a year ago? Where were you when the wizards were having a major war in front of their nose?! Your father and his friends were the ones who gave the information out to Dumbledore! Where were you when every newspaper was full with the evil's death?" The boy didn't answered. How could he answer THAT? 'I don't remember' would be the true answer. Lucius turned from the boy to his father. He didn't answer either. "Actually..." He's voice was calm again. "I'm highly impressed, Severus. Where did you hide this boy that nobody knew of his existence? 'He' didn't knew it either." He sipped his tea.  
  
The black haired man set down on the sofa next to the child. "Let's not talk about me, Luc. Let's talk about why did you came."  
  
"Oh, right!" He put the cup down. "Well this is a long story. Remember Katherine? Brownish hair... brown eyes, a totally average woman."  
  
"Yeah, she joined just some days before 'his' death. She had no self confidence at all. I wonder why did 'he' accepted her into the group?"  
  
"I do not know that. But now, she's the one leading us. It's strange.." He lifted the cup again. "She has more self confidence than any of us and would do anything to bring 'him' back. She changed."  
  
"Wait a sec. She got totally changed? Wasn't she there when 'you know who' got killed?"  
  
"Katherine was the last one who saw 'his' dead body before they burned it, If I'm correct. She doesn't do much magic now days. She become hot-headed and very angry at everything. Katherine blames you for 'his' death too."  
  
"Can it be possible that 'he'...? Wait, I need to check something." Sev put his cup down, stood up and headed into his room.  
  
The other two just looked after him. Lucius turned back to the boy.  
  
"So err.. where's your mom, Theseus?"  
  
"I-I don't know."  
  
"We can find anyone, tell me her name and I'll check on her in the ministry." Lucius offered gently.  
  
"I don't remember my mom, sir." Theseus looked into the light brown tea inside his cup.  
  
"You don't?" Lucius asked, but he didn't continue. He just watched the boy. The way he took another sip, and rested the cup on the table again. As he leaned back on the sofa and the way he pushed some hair out of his eyes.  
  
"When did you come to live with Severus?"  
  
"Only about half a year, Mr. Malfoy." Lucius couldn't help it but this boy was exactly like his friend. His moves, the way he said Mr. Malfoy to him. Just like Severus. He couldn't learn all of this in a half year. You need a lifetime for the exactness of it. The man looked into the eyes of the boy. Black. Pitch black, as a never ending hole. Although some warmth was in those eyes. Like coal. And coal will turn into diamond after a time. Just like Severus's eyes. They watched each other than Theseus looked away. The boy was too similar. Something's not right here! Who's this kid?  
  
Snape just walked into the room on a scene as Lucius was standing in front of the sitting boy and pointed his wand at Theseus's chest.  
  
"Who... or what are you?" Malfoy asked on his Death Eater voice.  
  
"Lucius... what... what - are - you - doing?" Sev came closer and slowly put the book he brought on the table.  
  
"This child is not your son, Severus" The blond narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Is this a trick? You want information or you want to murder my friend? Who created you? What do you want?"  
  
Theseus couldn't answer. How could he? He might say something that will make this worse. A wand pointing at you isn't a good feeling. He was white from fear. What now?  
  
"Lucius. Put that wand away. Theseus is harmless." Snape calmed his friend. "Don't do anything you will regret later."  
  
"I heard some experiments they created mindless copies of people to murder them. I wouldn't trust that boy."  
  
"Luc." Snape slowly put a hand on Malfoy's arm. "Trust me. I know the boy better than he knows himself."  
  
The blond looked at Snape than lowered his wand and put it back to it's place. Sev crouched down at Theseus who crawled into his protective arms. The man stood up and took the child into his room. Lucius could hear him say 'You should sleep now. We're gonna have a busy day tomorrow.' , and other very fatherly things. Than Snape disappeared behind the door. Lucius was busy thinking. 'Who is the boy? Sev struts him. Why are they so similar? The look, the moves, the voice, all the same!! What's going on here! If I didn't know any better I would say he is Severus, but that's not possible!'  
  
The black haired man reentered the room. "You gave him quite a shock, you know. What's with you?"  
  
"I want an explanation from you! Who is that boy? There's no way he's your son or anything!" Severus looked away. Just like Theseus did a minute ago. Than he walked back to the sofa and settled. "He said he's here with you for almost half a year now. He has no mom, this kid is a secret and you're acting odd too!!" He was shouting now.  
  
"Please, Lucius, take a seat." Malfoy did, but he was really angry at his friend. "This boy... he was found outside of Hogwarts after school begun. He was wearing casual clothes and a pair of slippers. Minerva told us the child arrived with a light green spiral and some yellow smoke. Dumbledore told me that that's one of the magi's of time traveling." He explained slowly. "Theseus hit his head badly so he can't remember his former life."  
  
"Amnesia." Lucius added softly.  
  
"Yes. Dumbledore made me to be his guardian. I gave him the name Theseus and soon I have become his 'Daddy'. We cannot send him back until he can recover his former memories." Lucius put two and two together and looked up at his friend with wide eyes. "Yes, Luc," he nodded. "That boy is me, at the age of five."  
  
"Oh the bloody Hell!!!" Lucius burst out. "I almost killed you! Se- Severus this is not good! If.. if anything happens to that boy than... If he dies you're dead too! And.. the whole history would change! You would never have betrayed 'you know who', you never would have even joined him... you wouldn't even attend Hogwarts or anything!!"  
  
"I know. That is why I ask you to keep this a secret. Promise me. If 'he' could figure it out that Theseus and I are the same..."  
  
"Don't worry! You know you're secret is safe with me. Does the kid knows that you and he..."  
  
"I'm not sure. He's smart for his age. If he would think and put two and two together, he might realize..." Snape shocked his head slowly.  
  
Lucius leaned back in the armchair. "And what's with the book?"  
  
Sev took the book, opened it and showed the blond.  
  
"Souls and Minds. Written by Frederic Flondyus. A really old book. This article says that it is possible to step out of your physical body and enter your soul into someone else. It maybe possible that 'he' moved his soul into Katherine's body and took it over. It could have been easy since she didn't had any self-confidence. Now, 'he' wants to return, but cannot use Katherine's magic because she was a lower classed witch. That would explain the change in Katherine's behavior and the return of the Death Eaters."  
  
"Wait! Katherine once mentioned some things she wants. ...the Body the Power and the Soul."  
  
"That makes some sense. He got a body, Katherine's, since his own was buried, he cannot get it back. He wants power, which is no surprise, he cannot use Katherine's entire magic. And he needs a soul? Well I don't get that part. He has his own doesn't he?"  
  
"Okay, he definitely needs power. Where would he get that? Will he take it from us Death Eaters?" Lucius thought than continued: "No, he needs us and there's no guarantee he could use ours either."  
  
"Power he wants? Hum..." Severus hit upon the right answer: "Potter. It's Potter! Who else would it be? The boy still possesses parts of 'you know who's magic. I bet he will come and get it back. The event that turned him down 16 years ago will help him this time. Potter worked like a battery. He kept the power inside him, which kept growing." Snape stood up and walked around the room.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, the boy is having trouble with those powers. He told me himself." He turned back to the blond. "Concentration problems, headaches, nightmares. Once he talked in the snake language for an hour and didn't even realized it. Ms. Granger screamed for me to help. He had visions, sometimes he feels week and gets dozed off a lot."  
  
"Potter he wants... so that's why we had that attack against the school."  
  
"You did? When?"  
  
"The earthquake. It was us." Lucius watched as Severus set down again.  
  
"Theseus almost died by a falling statue on that day." He said, not looking at Malfoy, just into the thin air.  
  
"Sorry. How should I have known..."  
  
"No!" he interrupted him "I was the stupid. I kicked him out from my lesson. Draco called him my son. That was the first time I... Draco! He misses you badly, Luc! You should talk with him."  
  
"Yes I know. I brought him something too, but... I betrayed my only son, Severus. I cannot look in his eyes. And I killed Narcy too."  
  
"No Lucius! Narcissa is fine. She is out of danger. Dumbledore has many friends in Paris." He rested a friendly hand on Malfoy's shoulder.  
  
"But the two doctors are Death Eaters! One wrong step I make and they kill her!" He stood up from the armchair.  
  
"They are Death Eaters, yes, and they both work for Dumbledore. They won't do anything to harm your wife, I'm sure. They are loyal to the Headmaster."  
  
"I sure hope so. I sure hope you're right." He set back slowly.  
  
"You should have a talk with your son. You need it. He needs it." he sighed "I'm tired of being the psychiatrist of this whole school." He looked at a clock and stood up. "It's three in the morning. We'll have a busy day today. Slytherin VS Gryffindor match in the afternoon."  
  
Lucius looked up at him.  
  
"Today? No. Don't let them play."  
  
"What?" He looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Katherine has plans for the afternoon. I don't know what exactly, but outside will be dangerous." Lucius stood up and they walked slowly to the entrance.  
  
They stopped there and didn't say a thing for a while. Than Severus broke the silence.  
  
"Talk with Draco. You'll feel better after it. And I'll try to talk with Minerva about the mach."  
  
"Fine! I'll talk with Draco." Then he added: "Please don't let them play today." The painting flew open and Lucius stepped out as he put his hood back up. "I find my way to the Slytherin common room. Thanks for everything, Sev, and take good care of Theseus."  
  
"I'm glad you're fine. It was nice to see you. The password is 'bloody roses'... and don't worry your wife will be fine."  
  
Lucius nodded, then turned and left. As he stepped into the dark shadow, his black figure become invisible for the eye.  
  
********  
  
The dark figure walked across the corridors, routine lead his steps, until he stopped in front of a huge painting. He said the password, the painting opened and he entered the all so familiar room. Nothing changed here even if so many years has passed. He found the dorm of the fifth year students easily. All beds were looking the same in the dark. Some moonlight fell into the room trough the windows. He walked between the beds and stopped in front of one. On the right was a quite loud snoring. Goyle, who else. Snores just like his father did. He walked up to the bed and hold on the curtain.  
  
'You still can change your mind Lucius. What if your son doesn't even want to see you? He would get angry and you have no chance against so many students, nor against McGonagall if she turns up. Not to mention Dumbledore. If they catch you, you get your life imprisonment in Azkaban!' he stood there thinking. ' . . . well, what can you loose? You have nothing left to loose you idiot.'  
  
And he pulled the curtain away to reveal the sleeping blond. He just stood there watching the boy. He haven't seen Draco for almost a year. Except the time he watched him from the forest. The blond stopped and looked back that time. Draco seemed so much older. His hair got longer and the light blond locks rested on the pillow. The boy slept peacefully, as always. Lucius carefully set down on the bed, removing his hood, still watching his son. He remembered happier times when Draco was little. The time he learned reading, the first fall from the flying broom, the time he came home with a black eye after a fist fight with another kid, when he started crying once because Lucius had a huge argument with Narcissa, when he received the letter from Hogwarts and the time he got on the train number 5972, the Hogwarts Express. That little boy had grown and become a young man already.  
  
Draco opened his eyes slowly. The feeling of being watched always waked him up. He's sleepy gaze met the silver colored eyes. Lucius didn't knew what to do. His son instantly set up fully awake.  
  
"FATH..." Lucius covered his mouth with a hand.  
  
"Sssshh!" he whispered "I'm not supposed to be here, you know." Than removed his hand from the surprised boy's face. They just looked at each other for a while then Draco spoke up whispering.  
  
"I missed you, father. Where have you been. You didn't wrote me a word."  
  
"I couldn't. I'm sorry." He smiled a bit. "I missed you too. You have grown again."  
  
"I always do, father." He smiled back.  
  
"Can you forgive me?" he's smile turned into sorrow. "That I couldn't protect you. That I wasn't there when I was supposed to."  
  
"It wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself. What are you doing here. If you get caught..."  
  
"I wished to see you. To know that you're fine and I brought you something." He took a small chest out of his robe and put it on the night table. "It's shrunk with a magic. Enlarge it later."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"'He' is alive." He told the boy ignoring his last words.  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"That doesn't matter. Death Eaters will soon attack the school. Keep your eyes open. Potter is the target as usual."  
  
"Yes, father." The boy nodded. He would do anything not to let Voldmort rise again. Even if it meant to keep an eye on Harry.  
  
"But take care of yourself too, promise me." Lucius gently played with Draco's blond hair a bit, who nodded.  
  
"Why are you still with 'him'?"  
  
"Don't worry, it won't take long anymore. 'He' is weak and I just spoke with Severus some minutes ago. 'You know who' will soon die, once and for all."  
  
"Promise me father... " Draco got a hold on his father's hand "...promise me you won't leave."  
  
Lucius looked at his son who had fear in his eyes. He knew what the boy meant. He meant his father's death. But he couldn't give such a promise.  
  
"I should go now, Draco. I've been here for too long." He let go of the boy and stood up. Draco got out of bed and didn't let him leave.  
  
"Father!" The man turned and looked into the eyes of his son.  
  
"Yes?" he asked after a short time of silence.  
  
Draco didn't answer. Only his lips moved a bit, then he smiled shyly and went back into his bed.  
  
Lucius pulled the curtains back so Draco could sleep again. Than he put his hood on and left as silently as he arrived. Down the stairs, trough the familiar rooms and out trough the painting. Than he stopped in the middle of the corridor in the darkness where he was not visible.  
  
"I love you too, my son." He whispered only to himself than turned and left.  
  
********  
  
But he couldn't go far. He run into a known face just after the corner.  
  
"Well, well." He said happily. "Look who's here! Isn't it Mr. Lucius Malfoy? Or should I say the next occupant of a nice white little cell in Azkaban?"  
  
It was Sirius Black.  
  
******** To Be Continued . . .  
  
***************  
  
A/N: Okay so there was no Quiddich this time sorry. But there will be in the next chapter. Oh, I love Lucius so much! He's such a good character! What will Sirius do? And what about the match in the afternoon!? 


	13. Later, I'm busy!

Disclaimer: On the first page, if you care, take a look. And Corvus isn't mine either. For more details check chapter seven.  
  
A/N: Well did Sirius kill off Lucius? Today Snape will try to cancel the match. Something bad happens and two students are missing. Keep reading! Don't give up yet!!  
  
********  
DADDY FOR A YEAR  
13. "Later, I'm busy!!"  
"Lucius, Lucius... " Sirius laughed a bit. His wand was pointing right at the Death Eater. "I just knew you'd come and try to force your son back to the 'dark' side."  
  
"How did you know it's me?" He looked back angrily.  
  
"My nose never lies. I could smell your stink all over the school." He sneered. "Oh, Lucius, thank you. A dream came true today. I could be the one who sends you to hell."  
  
"You don't even understand the situation, do you?"  
  
"Why should I? I hate you, you hate me, that's enough reason! Your life depends on me now. Maybe, I'll just kill you for fun and say that it was a self-defense." They looked at each other for a while, then the blonde broke the silence.  
  
"Look, I didn't come for the reasons you might think, err.. this is very complicated and if you would give me a chance to..."  
  
"You know, you don't have a chance." Sirius interrupted him. "And I don't care whatever it is you want to tell me." Lucius sighed. He was to tired of this. Black had no intention of letting him go. He would do the same in Sirius's situation.  
  
"Then kill me quickly so at least the Lord won't go and kill off the rest of my family when he hears I was caught inside Hogwarts."  
  
"I can't kill you, sadly." Lucius looked up confused. Sirius was standing there his wand down and a painful smile on his face. "Look this is also complicated, but you can go. "  
  
The blonde was just standing there shocked. 'What? I can go? He's letting me leave? This guy is nuts!!'  
  
"Go! Shoo! Get away!" But Lucius didn't make a step. "Go before I change my mind!"  
  
The blonde wizard turned and walked away, but stopped and turned back.  
  
"But... why?" he asked.  
  
"I- I promised someone, that if I happen to find you, I would let you go." He scratched the back of his head, than he pointed his finger at him again. "But next time! You are going to have a painful death. Remember that!"  
  
Lucius nodded and walked away, turned in at the corner and disappeared. Black sighed then walked away into the opposite direction. Behind the other corner Lupin was leaning against the wall, waiting for him.  
  
"I hope you're satisfied."  
  
"Thank you for letting him go." Moony smiled up at him.  
  
"I only did because you asked me to do so. He would be in a puddle of his own blood by now if not for you... whatever."  
  
"You're such a nice guy Padfoot."  
  
"Oh, shut up!" And they walked away down the corridor. "Anyway since when are you a friend to that Malfoy?"  
  
"Since our third year."  
  
"WHAT?? How come I never knew about it? I should have killed that brat the first week!"  
  
Lupin giggled "That's strange, even James knew I gave him some History of Magic lessons. He was always bad in that subject." He laughed as he saw Sirius making a face. "Lucius told me from time to time that I should have been sorted in Slytherin. I'll tell you that story one day, okay?"  
  
"I don't really care."  
  
********  
  
The next morning ! ! !  
  
"Wake up! Daddy! Come'on!!" Theseus shouted happily as he was running around the potion master's bed. "It's morning! It's ten already! The Quidditch match will be soon!!"  
  
Severus pulled the large, fluffy pillow over his head still trying to go back to sleep. His son was shouting like a maniac. The game's will only be in the afternoon. We have plenty of time.  
  
"... please, Theseus, shut up and let your 'Daddy' sleep... " he said under the pillow.  
  
"I cannot let you sleep because today is an important day! I'm sure Slytherin will win!! I'm so sure!!" He stopped running around but he climbed up on the bed and kept talking. "Draco will catch the snitch in no time, just like he did against the Ravenclaw! This is gonna be fantastic! I cannot wait!! Get up Daddy! The sun is shining, bird are singing..."  
  
"That's enough!!" Snape set up suddenly pointed a finger at the boy and "Silencio!"  
  
Theseus just looked for a while then he wanted to speak again but no sound left his lips. He was like the television when you turn the volume off. He tried to speak but it was no use.  
  
"Thank to Merlin..." Severus said then layed back and dozed off.  
  
Theseus shouted at him for a while silently, but then he turned and left.  
  
Severus heard him slamming the door but didn't react. He wished to go back to sleep, but maybe he was too awake by now.  
  
********  
  
'That was mean! How could he?! Making me mute like that! Meanie!!' He thought as he walked down the corridor.  
  
"Hello, Theseus!" Dumbledore greeted him. But the boy didn't give a sound as he said 'Good day, Headmaster.' The old wizard looked at him surprised then asked: "Is there some trouble, my boy? You don't look happy although a great match is coming on." Theseus looked up at him, started to explain what happened to his voice but no sound he gave.  
  
Albus put a hand on the little one's head with a smile. "Didn't catch that. Try again."  
  
"I was acting happy and all, but Daddy didn't wanted to... hey my voice is back!! Did you do that?"  
  
"Maybe." He smiled down at the boy who was cheerful again.  
  
"Thank you! So, I was acting happy and all, but Daddy didn't wanted to get up. He took my voice so I couldn't bother him any longer."  
  
"He's sleeping? That's surprising, he's usually an earlybird. May I take a visit?"  
  
"Sure. But I cannot make tea. Sorry!"  
  
"I don't mind. Let's go."  
  
********  
  
Theseus opened the door, ran in, while Dumbledore was still at the doorstep of Severus's room.  
  
"Hey Daddy!! Wake up!" He shouted happily.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to SHUT UP!!!" Sev sat up and as he turned, he threw a pillow across the room.  
  
It flew over Theseus, who was too small to be hit, but the pillow landed exactly in the headmaster's face. Snape turned white. Theseus laughed. Dumbledore sighed as he picked the pillow up. He walked to the bed and handed it back to the potions master.  
  
"You lost something?"  
  
"So-so-sorry Albus... I- I didn't mean it... I was just.. err.. sorry..." he took the pillow, held it tight and his face was red with embarrassment. A professor threw a pillow into the face of his headmaster? Who ever heard of such a thing?  
  
"It's okay." He smiled. "Time to get up, you can't sleep all day! I'm sure the Slytherin team will need some encouragement. Gryffindor had lots of Quidditch training in the last few weeks and they are on top of their abilities."  
  
"Quidditch! Today! Oh, my!!!" Snape got up immediately.  
  
"That's what I've been telling you, Dad!" "Albus, do you know where Minerva is?" He asked as he headed to the door.  
  
"I have no idea. I last saw her at breakfast, today morning." Albus shrugged. "Severus one more thing!"  
  
"Yes?" He turned back.  
  
"You're still wearing your pajamas." He smiled again as Sev looked down at himself and indeed he was wearing his black and green checked pajamas. "We'll wait outside." He said as he and the child left and closed the door.  
  
********  
  
After an hour of searching, Sev found Minerva. He must tell her about the game. She was walking in the corridor with the Gryffindor team, and quite busy talking to them. Sev thought this is not a good time since the team is also there. He will inform her later.  
  
An hour passed and there was still no sign of Minerva McGonagall. Where did she go?  
  
After another hour she was in the main hall, but in a hurry.  
  
"Minerva may I have a word with you?"  
  
"Not now Severus, I'm busy!" She said and stormed away with lots of parchments in her hands.  
  
An hour later...  
  
"Minerva may I...?"  
  
"No Severus, I really don't have a second to spare! I am sorry!"  
  
Another hour later...  
  
"Err.."  
  
"Later, I'm busy!!"  
  
And...  
  
"Mi-"  
  
"LATER!!!"  
  
And another hour later, just a half an hour before the match, outside the field...  
  
"McGonagall!!!"  
  
"No need to shout Severus. I'm listening." She smiled innocently.  
  
"Look, this is very important. About the match... "  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We can't let them play!"  
  
The transfiguration teacher's eyes widened like something horrific happened. Than she smiled a bit evilly.  
  
"Oh, hard to believe, but you're actually scared Slytherin will loose today?"  
  
"No it's not about that!!" Snape shook his head. 'Where did she get this idiotic idea?'  
  
"Oh, Severus you can tell 'me'! I always knew you were worried about the cup." She said. "Well you surly can be, because your precious little green players will loose this match today!" she went all energetic: "Gryffindor players are having a great time! We're doing our best to make you leave the field with shame! Hahaha! Oh.. err sorry." She blinked twice innocently again.  
  
"No, Minerva." He said calmly. "I'm talking about the safety of..."  
  
"Oh, come' on Severus! We both know this game is more dangerous than hockey." She looked on the left where her team was entering the field. "Off you go and get changed!!" she shouted at them. "Potter I need to have a word with you! Sorry Sev. Got things to do!" and she left.  
  
"But..." It was too late, McGonagall left and he couldn't tell her what might happen. Minerva was found of Quidditch even if she hardly show it. Sev looked around. The sky was a beautiful light blue, no clouds and only a slight breeze. Snow was cleaned away from the stadium and around it. Perfect time for Quidditch. No sign of anything bad might happen. Can it be that he didn't remember correctly. Maybe the attack will only be later? Maybe the date isn't fine? Or was the meeting with Lucius just a dream? A slight headache started to bother Severus. This is getting quite annoying.  
  
Students settled to watch the mach. Slytherin VS Gryffindor was always a great match. When the Slytherin team was going trough the last tactics in the changing room, their head of house walked in.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"You can't play today." He announced.  
  
"WHAA-?"  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"BUT..."  
  
"We have to go out there Professor!!"  
  
"Yeah we have ta!"  
  
"Gryffindors will think we're chicken!"  
  
"If we don't go out there then they will win by default!"  
  
"One hundred points for them and zero for us! We can't let that happen!"  
  
The Slytherin team was announced outside as the cheers for the Gryffindoor team got lower.  
  
"Please professor let us play. We have ta play!"  
  
Snape sighed. He knew he could not make them stay, and his headache got worse.  
  
"Okay, play!" he said. The team cheered a bit then headed out to the field. Snape caught Draco by the collar and pulled him back for a word. "Listen here, Malfoy! Forget the stupid Snitch!" The blonde looked at him puzzled. He was the seeker. Potter will get the Snitch in no time if he doesn't keep an eye open. "I tried to cancel the match but I couldn't. Something bad will happen that's for sure! So concentrate on anything suspicious."  
  
"Li- like what?"  
  
"I don't know. Death Eaters, Dragons or a cloud of vampire bats, I have no idea! But anything can happen! But don't forget that the Death Eaters made that earthquake in the beginning of the year!" He let go on the boy, who was not only puzzled by now, but also quite worried. 'Death Eaters are gonna attack during match?? And they created the earthquake? Father must have told this to Snape last night! This is crazy!'  
  
He caught up with the others as they entered the field. Snape came after them and saw the other team in red waiting with Madam Hooch. Snape walked to the place where Theseus was siting.  
  
The captains shook hands as usual. A whistle... and off they were in there air!  
  
The two seekers flew high up in the sky. Harry looking for the Snitch and Malfoy watching the game below them.  
  
Lee Jordan was busy commentating on the game.  
  
"The Gryffindor twins are flying very well today! A new tactic must have been created especially for them. The Slytherin team is having a harsh time with those Bludgers... And there's the Slytherin's triangle attack they used against the Ravenclaw ... Here comes the Gryffindor counter attack!!"  
  
Draco saw as the Weasly twins flew right at the green three... Fred and George hit the same Bludger at the same time, and it flew right at the Slytherins team. They tried to avoid it, but the Bludger was too fast, it hit Adrian's broom and his leg. The broom went crazy and Adrian fell to the ground. The other two dodged but Fred had a chance to give a small but effective knock on Flint's head.  
  
"One down, two to go!" George told his twin.  
  
The third Slytherin scored.  
  
"Potter spotted the Snitch!!" Malfoy woke as he heard Jordan's voice shouting. He saw Potter zooming away above him. 'Should I go after it?' He looked at his Head of house who wasn't sitting just standing next to the seats. Snape shook his head lightly. Draco didn't went after the Snitch and soon Potter lost sight of the gold thing anyway. He flew back up next to Malfoy.  
  
"What's up blondie? Forgot how to fly or are you just afraid of heights?" He asked with a sneer. Draco didn't answer. He looked up at the sky which darkened. "What stopped you from going after the golden Snitch? Scared to get your pretty face busted?" Harry asked but he didn't receive an answer. He saw the Slytherin looking at Snape who looked back. Both looked worried. "Okay, what's up, Malfoy?"  
  
"You should just worry about your points Gryffindor. We're leading."  
  
"Slytherin lead, fourteen to thirty-five. The Snitch will decide the winner... " Lee announced.  
  
Potter looked around for the Snitch and as he looked up, a raindrop fell on his glasses.  
  
"It's raining..."  
  
Malfoy heard a hiss from his right hand. A small whisp of smoke flew up from the spot on his glove. Then the hiss repeated as a raindrop fell on Harry's red cloth.  
  
"Acid!" He took up his hood.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Acid rain you idiot! The match must be canceled!!" He shouted at him than flew down to Madam Hooch, almost collapsing with Alicia Spinnet on the way.  
  
Harry flew down and told Wood about the rain, when Katie flew next to them. She had something like a burned cut on her cheek. The rain started to fall more passionately.  
  
"THE MATCH IS CANCELLED!! EVERYBODY PROCEED BACK INTO THE SCHOOL NOW!!" Madam Hooch announced. Everybody made boos and hisses.  
  
"THIS IS AN ORDER!" McGonagall shouted at the students who realized the weight of the problem as they also received some of the rain. "NOBODY SHOULD LOOK UP! PROCEED BACK INTO THE CASTLE CALMLY BUT QUICKLY! NOBODY SHALL STAY OUTSIDE!"  
  
The players had their hoods on as the rain started to get dangerous. There was a bit of panic among the students. They hurried back under shelter. The players helped from the air to get everyone back safe into the school. Wood got a lot amount of acid already and he screamed as he's Quidditch uniform got on fire. He fall on the ground and took it off immediately. The cloth Burst into flames and burned away. He run under shelter to the others.  
  
"Man that was scary!!" The students said as he arrived next to his head of house.  
  
"You okay Mr. Wood?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"I'm fine but the others should come in too." He looked out to the rest of the team.  
  
Miss poppy arrived back in no time. She had lots to do. Everyone was full with small burning injuries. The Quidditch robes all on the floor or outside, burned away.  
  
"Fred?! Where's Fred? Where are you Fred?" George came shouting. "Wood have you seen that idiot?"  
  
"We're missing Neville Longbottom too, professor!!" Hermione run up to McGonagall.  
  
"Damn! Where can they be?!" She looked out the rain as Madam Promfay told her none of them come for medical treatment yet, then she went back to examine a Ravenclaw.  
  
They were watching as the rain poured down harder and harder. George standing there at the doorstep worried. Than he turned and took away a broom from Katie and heading at the entrance, made up his mind.  
  
"George!! GEORGE!!!" Wood ran after him and caught him by the arm. "You're NOT going out there, are you?!"  
  
"My twin is out there, Oliver!! My TWIN!" He pushed him away and headed to the entrance.  
  
"NO, YOU ARE CRAZY!!" Angelina grabbed a hold of his shirt while Oliver got up and helped the arriving Katie, and the three of them pushed George down holding him while he struggled. "You can't go outside and kill yourself!!"  
  
Ron felt very bad and saw Percy giving a hug to Ginny who was crying.  
  
"Snape!!" McGonagall was furious! "You knew about this and you didn't even tell me???"  
  
"I tried! You were the one with the 'later Severus I'm busy' business and when I wanted to tell you, you were acting all mighty that your team would win, you didn't even let me explain. I TRIED TO TELL YOU!!" He shouted back.  
  
"Is this true Severus? You knew about this?" Madam Hooch was surprised.  
  
"I knew something would happen, but I had no idea what!"  
  
"I lost TWO, and I mean TWO of my students!!!" Minerva shouted!! Than she started crying. " Two students! What am I going to do? Oh my God!! Poor kids... I'm a monster..."  
  
Snape felt very guilty. It was his own fault. Theseus looked up at him scared and worried.  
  
The rain fall harder than it ever fall before. After the treatment everyone moved back into the dormitories. At the time of dinner non of the redheads came to eat and the Gryffindor Quiddich team didn't show up as well. The rain was still falling heavily.  
  
To Be Continued . . .  
  
***************  
  
A/N: Oh my! What happened to Fred and Neville? Are they dead? What is in the little box Lucius gave his son? And what will happen in the next chapter. You will know if you read it!! 


	14. Come on, we better talk about this in pr...

Disclaimer: On the first page, if you care, take a look. And Corvus isn't mine either. For more details check chapter seven.  
  
A/N: Yes I KNOW Wood graduated in book three and this is after that, but I forgot and I like Oliver so much! So sorry for this mistake people!! He- he... *damn!* So Oliver is staying for me until book 5 gets released. Yippie! *hugs Oli-chan*  
  
This chapter become really short. Sorry about it. Not much happens. Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!!! _'  
  
********  
DADDY FOR A YEAR  
14. "Come on, we better talk about this in private."  
Neither Harry or Ron was there at dinner so Hermione was sitting all alone. She got tired of the book she was reading so she decided to go up to the dorm and write her History of Magic homework instead.  
  
She drank the rest of her tea, put the book away and headed out.  
  
On her way she stopped at a door where she definitely head Mrs. McGonagall's voice. Hermione stopped and listened. She could hear the headmaster and Professor Snape talking and some loud sobs from Hagrid the gamekeeper.  
  
Mr. Malfoy was mentioned.  
  
`I am gonna get a year detention for this but...'  
  
Hermione stepped closer and pushed her ear at the wooden door.  
********  
  
The Griffindor Quiddich team was up in the common room when Ron and Ginny arrived. George was sitting in one of the armchair sleeping, tears still in his eyes.  
  
Ron walked up to Harry, and whispered.  
  
"How is my bro, Harry?"  
  
"He shouted for hours. This is so horrible. I hope Fred is all right. George might try something crazy if we don't find him. I'm really sorry about this." He looked at the little girl then back to Ron. "Where have you two been?"  
  
"Outside the entrance. My sister didn't want to see George in such condition."  
  
"So you heard most of the things..."  
  
"Yeah, err.." He turned to his sister. "Ginny you better go up in your room and write to Mom and Dad."  
  
She nodded and left. Harry looked at his red haired friend a bit surprised.  
  
"Ron, the owls cannot fly yet. Still raining..."  
  
"You think it's true?" he interrupted in a low but serious tone. "That the Death Eaters made this rain?" Harry eyes widened. 'Death Eaters? No way!' "Guess you didn't hear it yet." The red haired said when Alicia looked at the two whispering boys. Ron looked at her, then back to Harry: "Come on,we better talk about this in private. Hermione is waiting in the Library." He took Harry by the arm and walked out the common room.  
  
"Ali?" Wood turned at her.  
  
"I think those two know more again, than we, Oliver." She said, still looking at the entrance as the boys leave.  
  
********  
  
In the Library...  
  
"At last! That sure took long!" Hermione stood up a bit angry as they entered. The boys didn't answer. "Just to tell you, we all should be doing our History essay instead of private meetings in the Library!"  
  
"Sorry `Mione. Tell Harry what you heard about the rain, because he won't believe it from me!" Ron pointed at Harry, angrily.  
  
"Ron, I don't think it's..." but by the look of the Weasley she changed her mind and started.: "Okay, I was just walking down the corridor when I overheard Mrs. McGonagall crying from one of the rooms. I heard Hagrid, Snape and Dumbledore speaking too so... I stayed at the door and listened. Snape said he was visited by Mr. Malfoy last night, who told him that something will happen on the afternoon, but he didn't know exactly what and that `you know who' is alive, back and angrier than ever before. You're a number 1 target again Harry. After that McGonagall cried out 'What if the Death Eaters took the kids?' Which is possible but ... I don't want to be rude Ron, but in that case they are already dead. Oh, and they don't let anybody leave the school for the rest of the day, and of course till the rain stopped. And Hagrid worries about Fang. He's still in the hood."  
  
Harry set down shocked as Hermione finished. "He cannot be alive! He cannot be!" he slammed the table hard. "Damn!"  
  
"So... Who's coming out with me?" Ron spoke up.  
  
"Ron, you can't!" Hermione shouted. "Killing yourself is no solution!"  
  
"I have to!! George might go crazy, or something worse if we don't find Fred! These two cannot exist without the other! I know! And he's MY brother too!" Hermione looked at him with a forceful expression. "Okay if you won't come at least cover our back. Harry? What about you?"  
  
Potter looked out the window. It was still raining hard. He sighed.  
  
"Sorry Ron. We have no chance outside." He told him sadly. "There's no magic that can protect you from acid rain. I'm truly sorry..."  
  
"FINE!!" he shouted at them. "I'll go alone! Who needs you?!" He turned and walked away.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione shouted after him. "You'll kill yourself if you go out!!" Then Ron slammed the big wooden door. She just stood there silently. The raindrops were making a disturbing rhythm on the window.  
  
`Voldemort is back... it's not fair.' Harry thought. 'I saw him die. We were all there! The headmaster, McGonagall, Remus, Sirius, Snape, Aurors, Mr. Weasley, Percy, Bill, Ron, `Mione and me ... and on the other side were only Mr. Malfoy, a woman and him... We killed him. When he turned back Mr. Malfoy already pointed his wand at him... that's the last thing I remember. Dumbledore took the rest and put it somewhere safe. Just like he took Ron's and Hermione's. But he also was concerned about Voldemort's death! How come he's alive?! They buried his body didn't they? Or... Mione heard more than she said...' He looked up with his emerald eyes at her. She looked down at him and got a bit scared.  
  
"I'm calling McGonagall!" then walked out quickly.  
  
"Granger!" he shouted and slowly stood up.  
  
Hermione stopped frozen then slowly tuned around too look at her friend.  
  
"Y-yes Harry?"  
  
"What else did you hear? What are you hiding?" he stepped closer.  
  
"Nothing Harry, really... I don't..." Harry stepped even closer. "Harry?" He caught her by the collar and pulled her closer with someone's else force.  
  
"Sssssay it!!!" He said as he's eyes flashed red for a moment.  
  
"Snape said, the woman who was there is Katherin, a death eater and you know who's soul took over her body so now she's the one who should not be named, and he's looking for the Power, the Body and the Soul! She's controlling the death eaters and they will attack Hogwarts before or later. They did the rain and the earthquake too!" she jabbered it away and swallowed her tears. "Wo-would you let me go now?"  
  
Harry realized what he was doing and let her go. He stepped back and said sorry.  
  
"I'm going now, er.. see ya later." And she hurried out of the library.  
  
Harry set down, took off his glasses and rested his head on his hand. `What have you done with me Tom? What have you planted in me?'  
  
********  
To Be Continued . . .  
  
***************  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter because I had things to do. I'll try to write the second part as fast as I can. Sorry!! 


	15. Hey, Harry, how was my funeral?

Disclaimer: On the first page, if you care, take a look. And Corvus isn't mine either. For more details check chapter seven.  
  
A/N: Really sorry for the late update and stuff but I had no time! I promise I'll try to update more often like I did in the old days when this story didn't even had ten chapters. Well guess what?! My graduating ceremony is TODAY!! Wow. I'm 18.... I'm old.... sigh. Actually everybody asks: "Are you 16?" Well, I guess I don't look the age I am. Another sigh. And I act like a kid too... 'sweatdrop'. Can I ask the people who read this story (and like this story) to keep their fingers crossed for me for the next two weeks? My finals and my entrance examinations are coming up. Third sigh. Well anyway, that's enough of me for now isn't it? Back to Daddy for a year....  
  
I always wanted to do some flashback stuff so you can read some in this chapter. Some stuff when the rain started (in Harry's point of view). Guess where the two missing student's were hiding? Oh yeah, and Percy graduated too, so, sorry for putting him in the story three chapter ago. Err... whatever. I talk to much!  
  
Read, read, read and review!!! Thankies!  
  
********  
DADDY FOR A YEAR  
"Hey, Harry, how was my funeral?"  
  
Harry felt exhausted. Sitting in the library after scaring one of his best friends to death surely is depressing. His gaze turned to the window. Foggy and gray. Still raining like hell. Harry sighed.  
  
Flashbacks flooded his mind:  
  
"Oli! Something's not Okay! This rain burns!" I heard Katie telling the captain as she flew next to us with a scar on her cheek.  
  
"Oliver!! This is acid!" I told him. He looked at me with shock. We heard a strong whistle from Hooch then she announced that the match is canceled. As the boos and hisses went on we took up our hoods as the whole team gathered together. We all knew about the danger of the rain. Wood gave us some quick instructions. He sent the two girls to watch the entrance so everybody could get in. He sent the twins to the back of the stadium. The farthest from the entrance. He always knew the twins wouldn't go in without the other, and trusted their speed. He sent me up to watch, so no one would stay outside. We flew to our places, I stopped above the stadium where I could see almost everything. The others kept flying around watching for any stragglers from the group of students.  
  
I spotted Malfoy. He was flying up to me.  
  
"Malfoy!" He stopped and looked at me with the `this-is-not-the-time-to- chat' face. He didn't say anything because we heard Oliver screaming something. He fell on the ground, his robes on fire. He took it off as fast as he could, tossed it away, and then ran into the shelter of the school. The robes suddenly burst into flames and burned like paper. It was scary.  
  
I wanted to look around for the others, but Draco shouted some  
  
curses too and twisted around in the air while trying to put off the small flames on the back of his green robes. This was too dangerous. We flew down quickly joining the others while Malfoy took off his robe and tossed it away on the ground. I felt my arms burning and as I looked, my gloves was making a decision. Melt on my hands or set fire right now. I took them off while still in the air. We got under shelter just after I got rid of my robes too. The girls from the team were already in. I checked my broom. Still can be repaired but doesn't look too good. The blond gave a sigh next to me. He looked exhausted. He got rid of both the gloves and the robe too. His face had scars and his arm and hands were full of them. I checked my palms which felt like they were burning. I'm gonna look like Dobby after he ironed his fingers. Damn. The rest of Slytherin team arrived in, we can say `robelessly'. The teachers were busy counting the students. Looks like everyone is fine. I hope... That's when I heard the crowd, the rain and all the sounds around me. Some shouts, people looking for each-other... This was too scary. Everything happened too fast. It felt like some slow-motion. Damn. What happened?  
  
Harry turned his gaze from the window back to the table. He saw his glasses and kept thinking.  
  
`When I looked up a drop fell on the lens... of course. They keep acid in glass! Why didn't we think about that!?'  
  
"RON!" Harry stood and ran out from the library up in the Gryffindor tower.  
  
********  
  
The `wonder-trio' was standing at the entrance door with a huge umbrella and shiny boots.  
  
"Well boys I cast the spell, but you still have to watch out for the puddles and the wind."  
  
"Sure, Mione'. We will, thanks." Ron smiled at her and opened the umbrella. It was huge and looked like it had been made out of solid glass, just like the boots. He lifted the umbrella and Harry stood under it too.  
  
"Wish you guys luck." She said.  
  
"Don't worry. It is hardly raining by now. I'm sure it will stop soon." Harry calmed her and the boys started down the steps with Harry's wand giving some light.  
  
The glassed umbrella worked perfectly. The boots too. They walked for a while then stopped.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, what?"  
  
"I mean, where shall we start first?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hum... err... no idea." Ron shrugged. He felt much better now, that they were not inside the school helpless. They heard a dog bark.  
  
"Well, maybe we should start and check on fang. You know, Hagrid worries." Ron nodded and they headed to the hood.  
  
As they got close enough to the house Ron suddenly stopped, wide eyed. His friend looked at him strangely, and then the red head pointed right at the door.  
  
"Somebody broke in."  
  
The boys exchanged glances then headed to the door quickly.  
  
Ron pushed the door open and they saw Neville sleeping in the chair and Fred playing with the large dog.  
  
"FRED!!" Ron ran in and hugged his surprised brother tight. Fang ran to Harry and wanted to lick his face. Neville didn't wake up.  
  
"Yo, Ron! At last, I thought nobody would come and check on us!" he said happily.  
  
"Sniff.. we thought you two were dead!!" Ron cried, his face buried in his brother's shoulder.  
  
Fred blinked then turned serious.  
  
"Dead? Does Mom and Dad know about it? What's with George? And Gin?"  
  
"They were really down. George almost went hysterical." Harry walked closer to the red heads. Fang followed after him. ?Your parents will be arriving tomorrow." He looked over at George seriously. "How are you? What happened after the match?"  
  
"I went after Neville. The wind blew away his hat and he wanted to go after it." he pointed at the sleeping boy. ?Remember how mad his grandma was when he lost his hat last year?"  
  
"Yeah..." Harry sighed.  
  
"So I flew after the hat and caught it. The problem was we got really far away and Neville got injured too so we had to find a place to stay till the rain stopped."  
  
"So you broke into Hagrid's place." Harry finished and Fred nodded. "That was really smart of you, you know." Harry said while scratching the ear of Fang.  
  
"Ron, you can stop crying now, you know." Fred patted the smaller red head. "Hey, Harry, how was my funeral? I bet Percy felt relieved. Tell Ginny to name her son after me, `kay? Did Snape dance on my grave? I hope you pushed him into the pit when he tried."  
  
"Fred, you're horrible!" Harry told him, but he just shrugged happily.  
  
********  
  
Hermione was still standing at the same spot when Harry and Neville walked back under the umbrella. As soon as they got in Neville took of his shoes which were badly bitten by the acid on the grounds. She hugged the lost boy happily and Harry turned back to the hood to get Fred too. Fred took off his shoes too when he got next to Hermione.  
  
"Well, I surely won't use these ever again." He sighed.  
  
Harry and Ron arrived under the umbrella.  
  
"We cannot bring Fang. He would burn his palms badly, so we locked him back into the hood."  
  
"Okay. I'll go get McGonagall. You two disappear! If she figures that you had been out..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Ron said as he shook down the umbrella and closed it.  
  
Harry and Ron left, Mione' went to get McGonagall and some slippers for the boys. Fred yawned and wished to take a nice hot bath after all these things.  
  
********  
  
George was overjoyed when he saw his twin. When Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived the next morning they were really happy to see that all their kids were safe and unharmed. I you don't count the burns and other smaller injuries.  
  
The holidays officially started when the Weasley family left Hogwarts and the student's headed home for Christmas. Harry decided to stay in the school and let the red headed family have their X-mas on their own. Hermione offered Harry to stay with her family this Christmas, but Harry said no.  
  
She left too, as many did. Hardly anyone stayed in the school. Teachers did. Malfoy did.  
  
********  
  
The Main hall looked great by the time of December the 23rd. The small snowflakes were falling and the Christmas tree was beautiful.  
  
Theseus entered and was shocked by the look of the Great Hall.  
  
"Close your mouth." Snape told him as he walked pass the child. Theseus did and hurried after his Daddy with a huge smile. They all set by one table. All the students who stayed and the teachers. Dumbledore was already at the head of the table busy talking with a much happier Minerva McGonagall. Professor Trelawney arrived telling Professor Lupin, that she always knew the kids would be fine! Lupin just nodded with a smile. The rest of the professors arrived, namely, Sprout and Flitwick. Filch had things to do. The headmaster told him to forget it because it's Christmas, but Filch told him if the acid won't get cleared up in time, it may do bigger damage than it already did. From Griffindors just Harry stayed. From Slytherin there was only Draco. None from Ravenclaw and two more of Hufflepuffs girls. (Sirius had to go back to the ministry. Fudge was in a rage because Black left without even telling anyone. (Poor Padfoot.)  
  
Theseus took the seat next to Draco. Snape sat between Theseus and Minerva. Lupin took the seat in front of him between Sybill (Trelawney) and Hagrid. The Hufflepuffs set next to their head of house and so on.  
  
Harry arrived last. Dumbledore told him to sit in the last free place.  
  
Harry rose an eyebrow at the headmaster since that place was next to Draco.  
  
"Oh, don't be like that, Harry." Albus smiled "I'm sure Godric and Salazar sat next to each other too when they were eating. Now sit, it's Christmas anyway!!!"  
  
Harry had to take a seat. So he did.  
  
Next to Malfoy.  
  
They started eating. Harry and Draco took a hold of the salt at the same time...  
  
"It's mine!"  
  
"I took it first!"  
  
"Back off scarhead!"  
  
"Give me the salt, you ferret!!"  
  
"WHAAAT?!"  
  
Dumbledore smiled shyly. Minerva buried her face in her hands. Lupin sighed and Snape pulled Theseus closer so he wouldn't get injured in the small fist fight the two boys were having.  
  
Madam Sprout asked: "Albus, did Godric and Salazar fight over the salt too?"  
  
"I hope they didn't Pomy. I really hope they did not."  
  
********  
  
To Be Continued . . .  
  
***************  
  
A/N: Well in the next chapter we get some X-mas feeling and some presents than we take a visit to Hogsmeade!! Yeah!! But we meet something, or rather someone there who makes Snape feel more and more uncomfortable. Namely... oops I cannot tell you that! Hehehe!  
  
(Pomy - Pomona Sprout is the full name. Pomona? What kind of a name is that? Whatever ) 


	16. That was 'you know who'

Disclaimer: On the first page, if you care, take a look. And Corvus isn't mine either. For more details check chapter seven.  
  
A/N: Well err.. Sorry for the late. First some Christmas feeling than Hogsmeade visit. Three Broomsticks and some Voldemort. Nice long chapter this time!  
  
Enjoy reading!  
  
********  
  
DADDY FOR A YEAR  
  
16. " That was `you know who'."  
  
Down inside the dungeons, inside the dorm room of a certain potions master, was standing a nice little Christmas-tree.  
  
"I haven't had a Christmas-tree for almost ten years now..."Severus sighed.  
  
"Why?" The small child asked as he gazed up at him.  
  
"Well, because Albus dresses as Santa and goes around the school to every place where you can find a Christmas tree each year. It wore on my nerves after a while." Theseus laughed a bit on that. "You had better go to sleep Theseus, it's almost eleven."  
  
"Okay," The little boy said yawning.  
  
"And put your hand in front of your mouth when you yawn."  
  
"Yes, Daddy." The child rolled his eyes, but he turned in for the night. Severus did the same.  
  
At midnight...  
  
Snape was waken by the strange sound of paper wrustling.  
  
He grumbled, got up and opened the door.  
  
"Albus... I cannot believe you!" He said to the old wizard who had a long white beard and was dressed in red.  
  
"Sev, did I wake you up? I'm sorry." He stood up from the Christmas-tree which was packed with presents now. "Oh, I wanted to ask you about the Hogsmeade trip the day after tomorrow."  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
"I'm sure Theseus would love to come!" Dumbledore said with a smile. ?You should have seen the face of those two second year Hufflepuff girls when I told them they could come! They were so happy!"  
  
"I'm not going." Severus said stubbornly.  
  
"Oh, come oooon!! Don't make me force you, Severus!"  
  
"Fine! I'm coming." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Splendid!! Well I need to visit Poppy too. Luckily, this time without any injured students for her to nurture." Santa turned, waved happily at Severus, and left with his bag floating behind him.  
  
Snape sighed exasperatedly. Closed the door and went back to bed.  
  
Two in the morning...  
  
A strange feeling woke Severus up. `Am I being watched?' He felt a light squall on his skin. `A draft. Did I leave the door open?' he wondered. He opened his eyes and turned at the door. Theseus was standing there hugging his little pillow tight.  
  
"What's the problem?" Sev set up looking at him a worried expression on his face. "What is it? Did you have a bad dream?"  
  
Theseus nodded. "It was scary." He sobbed.  
  
Severus rushed over to the boy and picked him up. Walking over to the bed he asked, "What was it about?", and sat down with Theseus on his lap.  
  
"I was alone... in a dark room and ...nobody was there, and I... I screamed and banged the door for anyone to let me out... but nobody came. ...I was alone." He sobbed. "...I even cried for my mom but... she wasn't there either."  
  
"It's okay now, Theseus. I'm here. It was just a dream." Severus rubbed the little boys back comfortingly.  
  
"Daddy..." Theseus asked looking up at Severus.  
  
"Yes?" Severus asked wiping the tears from the small boys face.  
  
"Do I have a mother at all?"  
  
"Oh, of course you do!!! Everyone has a mother. You have one too!"  
  
"I don't remember her. I- I remember the feeling when she's close... but nothing else. Maybe she didn't love me and..."  
  
"No Theseus! Your mom loves you, I'm sure. She just cannot be here. But she's waiting for you at home." He caressed the hair of the little boy. "The feeling you remember is nice isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah... "  
  
"Then she loves you. Certainly." He smiled at the boy. "Now, wipe your tears away and smile."  
  
Theseus cleaned the tears into the pillow than looked up and smiled.  
  
"Do you remember your mom, Daddy?"  
  
"Oh, yes I do."  
  
"Tell me about her!"  
  
"Well, she was nice and gentle." He sighed. "She had really long, beautiful black hair and light soft skin, like yours. She had a pretty face and she was so smart too. She loved to read. We didn't have a book in the family library which she didn't read, at least once." Sev smiled at the pleasant memories. "A great witch she was too. Sometimes she summoned up fairies and told me short stories, when I couldn't sleep. She had a soaring fantasy. She was a true Snape. Her husband, my father, took up the Snape name after the marriage."  
  
"Where is she, now?"  
  
Sev looked down at the boy, then looked away. "She died. Long ago."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Theseus looked at the pillow he still had in his hands.  
  
"It's okay." He looked back at the child. Theseus gave a huge yawn, but he was careful to put his hand in front. "You should go back to bed. It's really late."  
  
"Well err... I can't." Theseus looked up shyly. Snape turned serious.  
  
"Don't tell me you made in your bed."  
  
"Ok, then I won't say it."  
  
"Damn! You're five! Almost six! And a Slytherin!! Slytherins don't make in their beds!! Only Gryffindors do!"  
  
"I'm little!" Theseus argued. "I just passed four! And I had a bad dream too! It's a good enough reason, isn't it?"  
  
Some silence.  
  
Snape sighed.  
  
"Can I sleep here with you?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please?" Theseus begged releasing his secret weapon, cute puppy eyes.  
  
"No." Severus said firmly.  
  
Theseus sobbed loudly.  
  
"Grrr... Fine!" Severus said.  
  
"Thank you!" Theseus cried, jumping off of Severus lap and into the bed next to him.  
  
Snape climbed back into the bed and the child put his pillow next to the big one. Sev covered both of them with the blanket and saw Theseus dozing off to sleep in no time. Severus did the same.  
  
********  
  
Hogsmeade day!!! The teachers and the five students were standing outside Hogwarts all dressed in warm coats.  
  
"Professor? You're joining us?" Draco asked as he looked up at his Potions master.  
  
"I didn't have much of a choice."  
  
"Brada!!!" Theseus runs up to Draco. "Guess what I got for Christmas!?!"  
  
"Err... books?"  
  
"Yeah a lot," he said scrunching up his nose, "but not that!" He smiled "I got a broom! A Nimbus 2001! Just like yours!"  
  
"Great! We can fly together!" Draco said smiling.  
  
"I don't think so." Snape interrupted.  
  
"But professor!"  
  
"But Dad!"  
  
"No! You're too little." he told them straight. "The carriage is here. We should go."  
  
********  
  
Hogsmeade at Christmas time was more beautiful than ever. There were little light balls above the street, X-mas trees in front of every shop and everything was covered in snow. Many witches and wizards visit Hogsmeade after X-mas, but not as much as the Hogwarts students.  
  
The two Hufflepuff girls squeaked in happiness. They were too young to visit Hogsmeade, but the headmaster let them because only teachers and three other students came. Albus called the students (Harry, Draco, the two girls, and Snape) together and told them even if there isn't such crowd here than usual, they shouldn't run around, and make chaos. And no snowball fight or any kind of fights, he looked at Potter and Malfoy pointedly here, because this is Hogsmeade and not Hogwarts! Then he let them flee.  
  
"Theseus you come back here!" Snape caught him by the collar. "You stay with me. I don't like your talent of getting lost."  
  
"Okay, but can we take a look in Honeydukes?"  
  
"Later, I need to get something from the book store. Come."  
  
The bookstore of Hogsmead was huge! Theseus ran in before Sev and looked around.  
  
"Mr. Snape?" Asked the old lady behind the counter and blinked several times. She took off her classes and cleaned them.  
  
"Yes?" Theseus asked, but saw a huge book that looked interesting, and went after it.  
  
Snape entered and when the old lady put her glasses back he saw Severus.  
  
"Mr. SNAPE??" She asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Oh... nothing. My, I'm seeing visions of my past. I was just hallucinating." Snape raised an eyebrow. "I saw you, just a second ago. Just like the first time you entered my shop. Although, you looked a bit younger..."  
  
"You weren't hallucinating, miss." Snape said as he stepped to the counter, and took out a piece of paper. "I ordered this book last week. Did it arrive?"  
  
"Oh yes, yes." She hurried through a door, deeper into the shop.  
  
"Daddy buy me these!" Theseus arrived with two books.  
  
"Choose one you wish to have the most, and I'll buy you that one."  
  
Theseus went back to the shelf, busy thinking. Which one?  
  
"Here you go Professor." The old lady came back. "Is there anything else?"  
  
"No, thank you I'm just waiting for an answer." He said. Theseus came back with only one book this time. The lady took off her glasses and cleaned them again. "So, decided?"  
  
"Yep. This one!" Theseus smiled and handed it to his Daddy.  
  
"Behind Greek mythology'? Okay." He turned back to the old lady who still didn't believed her eyes. She stood gaping at the two of them. "This will be all! Ahem!" Severus said a bit louder.  
  
"Oh! Oh, yes! I'm sorry." She gave him the total cost of both books. Severus paid and handed the book back to Theseus. Before they left the old lady spoke up once more. "Err... Is he your... son, Professor?"  
  
"Well, ...sort of." He looked down at the child. "We can say that, can't we?" He said winking at the boy. Then they left the store.  
  
They walked in the snow and bumped into Albus.  
  
"Are you two coming to Honeydukes?" He asked.  
  
"Albus... I can't believe you!!" Snape told him.  
  
"Can I go to the Honey dukes with the Headmaster?" Theseus begged pulling on Sev's coat.  
  
Snape rose an eyebrow at the boy then turned to Dumbledore. "I trust you. I hope you are aware of that."  
  
"Of course, Severus." Albus smiled and turned to the child. "That means we can go! Come!"  
  
They left to buy sweets and Severus decided to have a drink in the Three Broomsticks. So he headed through the crowd and pushed the door in. It was nice and warm inside. Crowded as usual. Snape saw Sprout, Minerva and Sybil having women's conversation, so Sev decided he had better not disturb them.  
  
"Oh, my!! Severus!!" Came a women's voice and a brown haired women ran up to him. "Severus! I haven't seen you for almost a year!" She squeaked happily.  
  
Severus thought his blood would freeze in that moment. The women was Katherine. That Katherine!  
  
`Okay, let's play the casual one!' he thought.  
  
"Oh, Katherine." Snape greeted her. "Hello, and Merry Christmas. Nice to see you."  
  
"Nice to see you too! Merry Christmas! Wow, you don't usually come to Hogsmeade. What brought you?"  
  
"I was forced by the Headmaster. He is here as well." He said then thought: `And I hope he comes in the Three Broomsticks very soon.'  
  
"Have you seen Lucius lately?" she said in a bit lower tone.  
  
"No. I haven't seen him. I wonder if he's okay."  
  
"Well, he's not. The Lord was on a rampage! Malfoy snuck into Hogwarts, but looks like he didn't find you. I'm sure he will get executed sooner or later. Pity, he is such a handsome one." She said in a sorrowful ton and a shake of her head.  
  
`Lucius is in trouble? Damn! I knew this could not end up good.'  
  
She turned suddenly very cheerful again. "What about the other news? Is it true Severus? Is it true that the great potions master of Hogwarts school has a five year old little son?"  
  
"Err... actually, yes."  
  
"Oh, you blushed for a second!" She said excitedly.  
  
"I did not." he said in his superior professors tone. `Stupid woman.'  
  
"You did! And where is he? I really hope you brought him! I'm so curious!"  
  
"Theseus is in Honey dukes, with the Headmaster." `He is perfectly safe from you, with Albus.'  
  
`But is this woman really the Lord? She acts... like Katherine always did. I might be mistaken and she might be possessed like Quirrell was, or she isn't possessed at all. Maybe she just gets orders and...'  
  
"Hey Daddy!" Snape turned to see Theseus grinning up at him coming in with Lupin. `Oh no!'  
  
"Oh, so that's your little boy, Severus. He's charming!"  
  
"Merry Christmas, miss!" Theseus greeted Katherine. "Look what Uncle Remus bought me!" Theseus stood next to his Daddy and Lupin stood on Snape's other side.  
  
"What are you doing Sev? Flirting, flirting?" Lupin asked in a funny tone.  
  
"I do not, Lupin."  
  
"Oh, so this is the boy everybody is talking about!"  
  
She crouched a bit and moved to caress the boys' hair a bit, but she couldn't. Snape caught her wrist. It was cold. Icy. As if Katherine would have died long ago. `...Voldemort!' Suddenly Severus let her go, picked Theseus up and stepped back.  
  
Lupin didn't understood what was going on, but knew something was definitely wrong. Katherine slowly stood up and an evil look spread across her once pretty face.  
  
"Sssso... It looks like, Malfoy did meet you on that night. Didn't he Severussss?" she whispered. Lupin got the point as her eyes turned blood red. Lupin roared, baring his sharp teeth as he prepared to jump at Voldemort any moment. Because of that roar the people in the Three Broomsticks started to listen the conversation. Some of them stood up shocked. `A werewolf! A werewolf! ' But soon they saw Katherine as well. And her bloody red eyes. Panic in the Broomstick, but not the chaos panic. It was the fear panic. Everybody stayed frozen and ready to run if needed.  
  
She looked around and continued. "Oh, all the people being so afraid. I love it!"  
  
Then her voice got changed to the Lord's and she talked to the people in the Broomstick. "Hello everyone! Yessss, it's me! Dead little Voldemort! Nice to ssee me, isn't it? Well I'll soon do bigger ssstuff, but first I have to take care of some personal businessss!"  
  
She turned back to Snape and Lupin. "Nice pet you have there Ssssnape," she looked over Remus. "Mind if he becomes a carpet in my throne room? Oh, and tell the little Malfoy, he will ssssoon join his parents in the afterlife. Very sssoon."  
  
"That have you done with Lucius?" Severus asked.  
  
"Oh I didn't kill him, yet. That would spoil my fun. I like my victims to suffer for a very long time before I kill them." She looked into Severus eye and smiled. "For you, I figured out the bessst way to punish you, my dear Severusss. For all of the things you have done against me...." The red eyes fall on Theseus and her smile widened. "I hardly can wait to sssee you again my little boy. We will be together for a long time, trussst me."  
  
"What's going on here?" Albus Dumbledore, the one wizard Voldemort feared, entered the Three Broomsticks.  
  
`Thank you, Merlin!'  
  
"Dumbledore, Merry Chrissstmasss to you!"  
  
"It was, until you showed up, Voldemort. Or should I just call you Tom?" the Headmaster walked up to her and stood in front of Snape.  
  
"Better not play with me, old man. I may blow up the whole bar if needed." She threatened.  
  
"... and get so low on power that anybody may capture you? No, I don't think so." Albus was calm.  
  
Katherine bit her lower lip. Albus continued. "Check-mate. For both of us. Now please leave. And don't disturb our Christmas."  
  
"I hate Christmas. And soon you all will, as well." Then she Apparated away.  
  
Everyone let out the breath they were holding. Many immediately left the place. Snape sat down on the nearest chair holding Theseus close to him. The rest of the professors hurried to the headmaster.  
  
"Oh my God!" Pomona said.  
  
"Headmaster, I advise that we return to Hogwarts immediately." McGonagall said.  
  
"That is what we will do. Sybil, get the other teachers. Pomona get the students! Minerva get the carriages ready." Albus handed out orders like a veteran.  
  
"Yes, Headmaster!" they said in chorus and left.  
  
"Are you three ok?"  
  
Snape nodded and Lupin gave a weak, "Sure."  
  
"Who was that, Daddy?" Theseus asked looking scared.  
  
"That was `you know who'." Severus told the boy.  
  
********  
  
To Be Continued . . .  
  
***************  
  
A/N: More 2 800 words! This chapter is long!! Hope you're satisfied. What's gonna happen now? What happened to Lucius? Oh, and you still didn't figure out what was in the little box Luc gave to his son. I'll try to push that in somehow. In the next chapter . . .err... I don't know. But something good for sure! 


	17. What does it mean to

Disclaimer: On the first page, if you care, take a look. And Corvus isn't mine either. For more details check chapter seven.  
  
A/N: This fic's plot will not get changed just because of the happenings in the fifth HP book. The plot stays as it was made up in my little brain. Try to read the fic like you haven't red the fifth book. Thing the story doesn't really have: *The year of Harry's and the lots are not put down(they are mentioned to be in fifth year and that Harry's 17 but who cares.). Voldemort died, yes, so it's some years in the future but Harry is still in school and Sirius is alive + Lupin is teaching DADA so it's behind some years. Or not.* Yes I know it's damn confusing, but try to just simply forget these little details. It's not important.  
  
Now, where was I? Oh yes I was about to say sorry for not writing any chapters for so long, but, ya know, I joined some groups and RPG-s, waited and read the fifth book, graduated, did my entrance exam and so on. Plus I had a writers block. Somehow I started to get a life. (`-_-) Who would have thought?  
  
Well I think that's enough about me. Let's see... some explanation before you start reading this chapter. I just somehow realized it's still January in this fic and it should end in June. I cannot make Voldie take Theseus and keep him for 5 months! (_) That's stupid. So we will just drop into the end of February now. Not much will happen in the next chapters but you better read cos' the life in Hogwarts never stops, and we learn some things as well.  
  
Oh and for Ri Maccis's questions. I made Remus to Roar cos' I wanted him to Roar. And Severus knew that Katherin was Voldie because she was cold, like a dead body. She shouldn't have been cold. Well that's it. I love Remus.  
  
And I would like to thank B-Elanna who's review gave me power to write this chapter. This chapter is about nothing. Just life. This chapter became very light hearted and funny(I think) so don't wait for anybody evil to show up.  
  
And Of course never forget to thank my Beta: Alex. Thank you Alex. You're the best.  
  
Well I think that's all. Stay tuned. Not Much now!  
  
Oh and the word `fuck' will be mentioned, not once. But no harm done with it!  
  
Enjoy reading!  
  
********  
  
DADDY FOR A YEAR  
  
17. " What does it mean to . . . ?"  
  
It was a windy night in the white and cold winter. The only lights were given from some windows of the wizarding school and from a hood next to the forest. (Did you realize that most of the stories all start with a cold night or a storm?)  
  
Inside the school was silent. Only some teachers were patrolling through the corridors. Due to the events that occurred at the end of December, the rules were strictly reinforced. McGonagall and Lupin met up in the entrance hall.  
  
"Good evening, Minerva." The Defense of the Dark Arts teacher said smiling.  
  
"Hello, Remus." She said and looked at the great doors which were usually left open all the time. "To think about it..." she said. " I was standing right here when Theseus fell from the past."  
  
"It's surprising how cheerful he is. I have never seen Severus like that. Never."  
  
"No. Severus lost his childhood when his mother died." Minerva said. "But, somehow he won a bit of it back, now that Theseus is here."  
  
"Yeah. It's so nice to see them together. You can see Sev is happy." Remus said nodding.  
  
"Yes, I saw them playing in the snow, too." She smiled. "Theseus caught a cold as well."  
  
"Don't worry. He will be fine tomorrow. I'm sure of it." Remus said.  
  
"Yes, you're right Remus." She turned and looked around the corridor. "Are you finished patrolling?"  
  
"Sure. I found nothing unusual." He shrugged. "I'll be going to rest now. You should do the same, Minerva."  
  
"Yes. Good night, Remus." She nodded and the Dark arts professor left.  
  
McGonagall checked the protective charms on the door, then, as everything was fine and perfectly safe she decided to turn in for the night as well.  
  
Her steps echoed in the large corridors as she left.  
  
********  
  
Theseus was sitting in his bed, covered with a warm blanket, next to a box which had a never ending handkerchief supply.  
  
"And if the three headed dog hears music he starts sleeping like a baby!" Specchi told him. "Fluffy was one of Hagrid's favourite little pets. I heard he once even had a dragon. He named it Norbert." The mirror rose an eyebrow. "I still cannot imagine how you can name a dragon Norbert. Sounds so strange to me."  
  
Theseus smiled. And heard the main door closing.Suddenly, Corvus, Snape's pet, flew in and landed on his head looking down at the boy.  
  
"Gesundheit! Gesundheit!" the bird said. "Bless you! Bless you!"  
  
"Corvus I didn't even sneeze yee-e- Aaaachoo!"  
  
"Bless you! Salute! Gesundheit!" Corvus announced.  
  
Theseus sniffled and said, "Dank you..." The boy took another hanky and blew his nose."  
  
Severus walked in as well. "Bless you." He said. The mirror immediately disappeared.  
  
"Hello Daddy." The child said through the hanky.  
  
Snape sat down on the bed next to him. "How are you Theseus?" he put his hand on the boy's forehead but he didn't had a fever.  
  
"I'm fine. Only a runny nose and some sneezing."  
  
Snape nodded and took a look at the little bottle, which contained a red liquid on the night-table.  
  
"Did you take your medicine?"  
  
"Sure," the boy answered as he took out another hanky, not looking at his father.  
  
The potions master held the bottle up a bit. "It doesn't look any less to me..." then he looked back at the boy in the bed. "Theseus, look at me. Did you take your medicine?"  
  
He looked up. "Err... no."  
  
Snape sighed. "Why?"  
  
"Because it tastes horrible! HORRIBLE! Yuck! You cannot want me to drink from it again! It's the worst thing on the whole wide world and you will not make me take a sip from that thing ever again!"  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Okay, okay. Sorry." Theseus said and took the bottle. "I hate this.2 He drunk two gulps from it then pushed it back to Severus, making a very disgusted face.  
  
Sev took it and put it back on the night table. "That's more like it. I'll bring you some tea." The boy just nodded.  
  
Snape left and Specchi appeared again.  
  
"Oh, Specchi, you didn't tell me, how's Draco."  
  
"From what Phobos told me, you know him, he's in the Slytherin common room's bathroom, Draco if fine. He's getting better they say. No wonder. The Gryffindoor VS Slytherin Quidditch match was confirmed to be re-played in three weeks. That's the middle of March! I hardly can wait! The Ravenclaw Hufflepuff match, in the middle of January, wasn't too exciting, to tell the truth. The Golden Snitch was caught too early. It was a boring event. No big flying around. No accidents. No anything."  
  
"So Hufflepuff won."  
  
"Yeah easily. But only thanks to their seeker. The points were 150 to 20. Hufflepuff is really good, while Ravenclaw is going down the drain this year. They had a great chance to win the cup. Slytherin needs to beat up Gryffindor and after that needs to win again against Hufflepuff too, if they want to win. It will be hard."  
  
"I'm sure Draco will catch the Snitch in no time!"  
  
"I heard Harry has a bigger chance."  
  
"Are you mirrors betting again?" Snape asked angrily as he stood at the door.  
  
"Bye..." Specchi left.  
  
"Here's your tea." Sev gave the boy a mug. "Watch out, it's hot."  
  
"Thanks." Theseus took it. "Daddy?" Snape set and looked at the boy questioningly. "I read that there is more than one way to do magic. I mean there aren't only spells."  
  
"That's true. There are many ways to cast a spell. Like... let's see.."  
  
"Invisibility?"  
  
"Yes. That's a good example. There are more possibilities to make yourself invisible. One of them is using an item. The invisibility cloak. The second is a spell, and there also is a potion which makes you invisible. And a rune stone as well, but ask Flitwick about that."  
  
"There is a potion to make you invisible?" Theseus looked at his Daddy wide eyed as he took a sip from his tea.  
  
"Yeah, but it's quite complex, you need..." he stopped, then continued "No. I will not tell you how to make it."  
  
"Oh, you're so mean!" the child cried out then sneezed.  
  
********  
  
The next day Snape, Lupin and Mcgonagall were sitting in the staff-room. Minerva won another round of wizard chess against Lupin.  
  
"Minerva, you're unbeatable." Lupin collected the pieces of his king.  
  
"No I'm not. I'm just having a lucky day today." She said. "Oh look at the time I'll be going now. I still need to do some paperwork." she sighed as she stood up.  
  
Remus packed away the chess board and sat down in front of Snape at the long table.  
  
"What're you reading?"  
  
"A book."  
  
"What book?"  
  
"A good book."  
  
" ..." Lupin raised an eyebrow.  
  
Snape sighed. "Lord of The Rings third book."  
  
"Oh, that's a good one!"  
  
"Would be better if you could shut up."  
  
Remus didn't say a thing for a while than he spoke up. "Tea?"  
  
Sev just nodded, so the DADA teacher made tea and poured into two mugs and gave one to the Potion professor.  
  
The door opened and Theseus ran in. "Daddy!" Sev looked up from the book at the child.  
  
"Yes, Theseus?" Snape took a sip from the tea...  
  
"What does it mean to `fuck'?"  
  
Sev almost spit his tea back into the mug.  
  
"WHAT??" He looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"I asked: What does it mean to `fuck'?"  
  
"Where did you hear that?" Snape narrowed his eyes at the boy while putting the mug down.  
  
"Err... well Potter and Draco were arguing. There were other words I don't understand, but I don't remember those. I asked Draco, but he said I better ask you about stuffs like that."  
  
"Yeah.. " Lupin smiled and turned to Snape "..good question. Severus what does it mean to fuck?"  
  
Snape looked at his fellow teacher with the usual `I-will-kill-you' face, then back to Theseus.  
  
He blushed a bit and tried to explain...  
  
"Well, you know... err, when a married couple.. well they don't really have to be married... err, so. When two people love each-other, and they're not family members of each-other, they err... well."  
  
"Theseus have you seen what the frogs doing in the lakeside nowadays?" Lupin spoke up.  
  
"Yeah. They're mating."  
  
"'To fuck' is an unbecoming synonym `to mate'." Remus told him.  
  
"Oh. Oh, yuck! That's disgusting! People do that?" Theseus asked.  
  
"Yeah." Lupin drank a bit of his tea.  
  
"Why?" Theseus continued.  
  
"Because it feels good." Dada teacher answered.  
  
"Oh." Theseus thought for a second. "Uncle Remus, have you ever mated?"  
  
"Yeah, I have."  
  
"He fucked all the wolves in the forest." Snape said.  
  
"SEV!" Remus blushed.  
  
"Really, you fuck with wolves?"  
  
"NO! I don't!"  
  
"Oh." Theseus thought for a second. "But you could if wanted?"  
  
Remus turned deep read and Sev laughed.  
  
"What?" The boy asked.  
  
"Look," Sev said. "People do it with people, and wolves do it with wolves. Everybody does it with their own kind."  
  
"Oh." Theseus nodded as a sign that he understood.  
  
"Daddy, have you ever mated?"  
  
"Yeah." Snape said.  
  
"With whom?" Theseus asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, Snape. With whom?" Lupin grinned at him.  
  
"That's private information." Snape said.  
  
"How many times then?" Lupin continued asking, as Severus turned a deeper shade of red.  
  
"That's also private information."  
  
"You did it more than once?" Theseus spoke up.  
  
"Yeah. You know, adults have done it a lot of times." Sev said Remus nodded.  
  
"Then adults must be quite good at mating!" Theseus said than added the next question."How do people mate?"  
  
"Errr.... " Snape said.  
  
"Boys put their proper tool into the girl's proper entrance." Lupin said casually.  
  
"That's enough!" Snape said as he slammed his mug on the table. "You're too young, this topic is closed once and for all!"  
  
Minerva stepped in.  
  
"Hello there, Theseus." She smiled at the boy.  
  
"Good evening Professor. Err...?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Have you ever mated?"  
  
McGonagall looked at the boy with wide eyes, then looked at her fellow professors with anger.  
  
"What are you two teaching this pure innocent child?!?!?!" She shouted at them.  
  
She stepped forward, picked Theseus up and left really angrily.  
  
After some silence Remus spoke up.  
  
"You don't need to teach 'em, they learn it without you."  
  
Snape rested his head on his arms on the table and said weakly.  
  
"I was never meant to be a father. How could I ever even `think' about it?" Sigh "If this goes on, Theseus will grow up to be a pervert."  
  
"No he will grow up to be the potions master of Hogwarts."  
  
Snape looked up. "So you say I'm pervert?"  
  
"Not enough."  
  
"Stupid dog."  
  
"Wolf, Sev. Wolf." Remus corrected him.  
  
"So what? A wolf and a dog can mate."  
  
"Did you want to say something with that?"  
  
"Take it as you wish."  
  
"I changed my mind you ARE a pervert."  
  
Snape laughed while Remus grumbled.  
  
********  
  
To Be Continued . . .  
  
***************  
  
A/N: 2300 words. Okay this chapter had no plot in it. I'll write more in the next chapter I promise. And I'll update more from now on again. Once more sorry for not updating. You waited so long and that's all (pointing up at text) you received. I'm sorry, but this is the best way to get rid of a writer's block. Please leave a review. 


	18. The game must go on!

Disclaimer: On the first page, if you care, take a look. And Corvus isn't mine either. For more details check chapter seven.  
  
A/N: (I still cannot get rid of Oliver...sigh.) BTW the teams I'm using are from book 3 if interested. Sorry for not writing. You can kill me later. So, anyway, here's chapter 18. Okay the original chapter 18 was horrible. So I didn't posted it. (It was finished almost a month ago.) And I decided I'll make a better one. And I did. I know it took some(LOT) time. I'm sooo sorry!!! (T.T)  
  
Reading text... ********  
  
DADDY FOR A YEAR  
  
18. "THE GAME MUST GO ON!!!"  
  
Harry swallowed hard. Today is the rematch. He really should have practiced more. Oliver was furious when he heard about Harry's detention... again. Anyway, it's too late to think about it now.  
  
"GRIFFINDOOOR!!!!!" came the announcement and the cheers from outside. The door opened and off they go to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
The Slytherins were already waiting for them.  
  
Into position, Madam Hooch on the ground, Snitch, Quaffle, whistle...  
  
"Warrington gets the Quaffle" shouted Lee Jordan as usual, commentating the game. "He's heading right at the Griffindoor goalpost... Wood catches the Quaffle! Good WORK!! He passes it to Alicia..."  
  
The match went until 30-35 Slytherin on the lead when Lee screamed: "HARRY SPOTTED THE SNITCH!!"  
  
The crowd looked up at the two Seekers in that holy moment and saw Harry zooming after a shiny ball with Malfoy on his tail.  
  
But the snitch didn't give in easily today. The little golden ball waited till Harry got close than changed directions. Harry almost hit the Ravenclaw's look out quidditch tower (Does this actually have a name?). He stopped just in time, almost ending up in Flitwitch's lap.  
  
"Sorry Professor." He said as he floated backward from the students, then went back to chase Malfoy who also got to the golden ball.  
  
Draco was close to get his hands on the small treasure when it changed directions again, and headed down at the ground, the blond right after it.  
  
"MALFOY'S GONNA...!!" Lee shouted, but didn't finish. The snitch changed it's way just and inch before the ground in a 90 degrees. Draco skid with the broom and whirled up a bunch of sand in the process, but flew out of the big cloud of dust unharmed. "He didn't crash... THAT WAS CLOSE! Katie Bell scores!!"  
  
While she did the snitch headed right at Potter as a small meteorite, but before the Gryffindor could catch, it changed directions again, so suddenly Harry almost fell from his firebolt.  
  
The Snitch was out of sight for a while but you could hear the little wings's rapid movements.  
  
Potter and Malfoy looked up in the same time.  
  
"There's the Snitch again!!" Lee shouted.  
  
Indeed it was, floating between the two Seekers. 50meters away from Harry, 50meters away from Draco. The two headed for it in the same time, but before they could get their hands on it, the gold thing headed down, and as they followed it with their gaze they didn't see....  
  
"The mach is standing even! 55-55 the one who gets the Snitch... WATCH OUT!!!" Lee shouted but it was too late. With a loud Bang a blond head and a bushy black collided and both Seeker fell to the ground.  
  
There was a moment of silence as the two landed on the sandy pitch.  
  
Madam Hooch gave a whistle to stop the game, although it wasn't really needed, then she headed at the two Seekers. The captains hurried there as well.  
  
It was Malfoy who set up first, holding his head, before Madam Hooch arrived. A second later Potter pushed himself up as well shaking his head.  
  
"YOU IDOIT!! CAN'T YOU WATCH WERE YOU'RE GOING!!!???" The Seekers shouted at each outer in the same time.  
  
Hooch landed next to them. "Are you boys fine?"  
  
"No! I just hit a pot!" Draco said holding his aching head with both hands.  
  
"That hurt! You sure got a thick skull Malfoy." Harry commented as Wood helped him up.  
  
"At least I don't have scars on it!"  
  
"Can Malfoy continue playing?" Flint asked the judge, as it's not usual event to have both Seekers on ground. If this was a more serious cup match and not just something between the houses, both seekers wouldn't be allowed to play any longer.  
  
"I CAN!" Draco shouted as he 'accio'-ed his nimbus.  
  
Madam Hooch nodded and turned to the Griffindor. "Mr. Potter? Can you keep playing?"  
  
"Harry." Wood said his hand on the younger one's shoulder, in case he collapses. "You don't have to if you can't."  
  
"I can. Thanks Oliver, but I can." Harry 'up'-ed his broom.  
  
"IT LOOKS LIKE BOTH SEEKERS CAN CONTINUE PLAYING!" Lee announced and cheers filled the air.  
  
Flint nodded at Draco, and left. Wood told Harry he sends George under him so if he falls the redhead will be there to catch him.  
  
The Captains took their place and Madam Hooch blew her whistle again.  
  
"THE GAME MUST GO ON!!!" Lee happily shouted and the tricky snitch showed up soon as well.  
  
Draco chased the Snitch for a while, than Harry gotten the change, but he didn't catch it either. And that continued for a while.  
  
"Did you and your friends bewitched the Snitch, Potter?" Malfoy asked as he flew next to the red robed one.  
  
"In that case the cup would be in my hands by now." Harry was tired, and you could tell the same from the Slytherin as well. "Maan! This headache you gave, is killing me! Did you get headbutt lessons from Crab and Goyle?!"  
  
"Shuddap Potter! I'm not feeling any better than you." Malfoy sighed. "We'll never catch that shit."  
  
"You can give up, Malfoy. I'll catch it, you don't have to." Harry said casually. Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Which, of the three Snitches you see, will you catch, Potter?"  
  
"Shuddap!" Harry shouted cos he did see nine goalposts instead of the three.  
  
"Alicia scores again! Griffindor is on the lead! 85 to 75!!" Lee shouted... "And THERE'S THE SNITCH ONCE MORE!"  
  
Harry and Draco headed to get the gold treasure again. Potty was closer but the Snitch change directions again. Now the blond had the chance. Almost... but not quite. Suddenly the Snitch did a 180degre spin and headed right at the two but zoomed away between them.  
  
"Damn it!" Draco screamed as the two Seekers turned to follow the gold ball.  
  
"Go away Malfoy!"  
  
"Your in my way Potter!" they pushed, hit and kicked each other in the process of following the shiny toy.  
  
The Snitch headed at the ground again, both Seekers on it's tail.  
  
"OH NO NOT AGAIN!" Lee shouted but the only thing you could see just a big cloud of sand and the sound of two Seekers fall on the ground.  
  
As the small squall blew away the dust, you could see Harry lying on his stomach while Draco set up. The Griffindor pushed himself up into a kneeling position as the green robed blond rose his hand high with the golden Snitch shining in it!  
  
Slytherins cheered with joy!!!  
  
"Malfoy caught the Snitch. Slytherin....wins. 85 to 225." Lee announced in a sad tone. McGonagall set down with a grumpy face.  
  
Potter hit the ground with his fist and Malfoy was taken away on the shoulders of the green robed beaters.  
  
(I couldn't let scarhead get the Snitch! Sorry!) *******  
  
"Did you see?! Did you see?!" Theseus screamed! "The way they headed down! Right at the Snitch! And He got it!! He got it! He got it!! He got it! He got it!! He...!!"  
  
"I KNOW! I saw it too." Severus told the child to keep it low.  
  
McGonagall was furious as she walked up to them on the corridor. "What do you have to say for yourself, Severus?!"  
  
"Err..." He made an innocent face he learned from the time being with Theseus "I'm proud of my Slytherins?"  
  
"Oh! Next year! Severus! See what you can be proud next year!" she said and left.  
  
"Whoa! CatLady was sure angry!" Theseus said. "She's so scary sometimes!"  
  
"You should have seen the time when we got that dragon on the... err" Severus looked down at a very, VERY curious smiling child. "nothing."  
  
"What dragon? What dragon? Tell me!" Theseus screamed  
  
"No." Snape stopped at the corner where another corridor met the other. "Mr. Malfoy." The Snapes waited until the blond caught up with them.  
  
"Hi Theseus! Professor." Draco smiled.  
  
"I'm proud of you Mr. Malfoy. But, don't think to much of yourself until Slytherin beats Hufflepuff as well."  
  
"Yes Professor!"  
  
"Theseus why don't you go along and wait for me in the main hall?" Theseus didn't really wanted to, but hurried along. "Are you fine Draco? You look paler than usual."  
  
The young Slytherin sighed. "I'm worried about father. The things that happened in Hogsmeade scares me. But the silence scares me the most. Why didn't anything happened yet. It's already march!"  
  
"I don't know. Sadly I do not know." Snape sighed. "Anyway let's go, a great lunch is waiting for you."  
  
********  
  
At lunch, the whole Slytherin house was overjoyed! They didn't had such a beautiful win since the boy who lived came into the school. They chatted, laughed and if you didn't knew which house is which you could have thought those students in green robes are happy little Griffindors.  
  
While the real lions, two tables away, were eating in a 'somebody just died' mood.  
  
"Look at them cheering." Fred said his mouth full of potatoes. "They still have a match with the Hufflepuffs, but they act like they have already won the cup!!"  
  
"Yeah. I wanna see their face when they get beaten up by the Hufflepuffs." His twin added.  
  
"They will win." Harry spoke up from his plate which he haven't even touched. Wood patted him on the shoulders.  
  
"Oh, Harry." Hermione looked at her sadly. "Don't get pessimistic! You should eat instead. Next time you will show the stupid, how to catch a Snitch properly."  
  
"Yeah Harry!" Ron asked from between his big brothers "How come the git got the Snitch? What happened. We couldn't see a thing from the dust!"  
  
All the five looked at the boy, waiting for the answer curiously.  
  
"I pulled up the broom." Potter said.  
  
"WHY?" Wood burst out.  
  
"Cos I didn't wanted to brake my neck!" He told Oliver. "But I promise you next time I will."  
  
"Harry, the fact that you may die, has never scared you away of anything yet." George said.  
  
"Oh, just forget me." Harry said.  
  
********  
  
Snape was scowling Lupin for some reason when a pretty pearl owl, flew in, and headed right at the teachers table, where it landed.  
  
Snape knew the owl just too good. Draco looked pale as well. That pearl owl belonged to Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
The owl landed in front of Dumbledore, and hold up one of her legs where a post was tied. The letter untied itself and rose like a howler. And also shouted like one:  
  
"Dumbledore! Tell your friend, Snape, if he wishes to see his traitor friend, Lucius, before he dies, he should come tomorrow night to the clearing where the see- side forest meets up with the mountains. Signed: Lord Voldemort."  
  
The letter ripped itself into tiny pieces than burned away in the air.  
  
The silence in the hall was unwriteable(- can a fanficwriter use such expression? j/k).  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore looked around the teachers table and as he stood and left the hall all the professors followed him.  
  
******** To Be Continued . . .  
  
***************  
  
A/N: Ohoho. It's gonna get interesting again! Hehe. Sorry for taking it so long. I'm sure everyone hates me now. SO what should the professors do now? Oh, my! Is it a trap to kill Severus? Is Lucius dead already? What does Potter has to do with the whole thing? Oh my oh my! Stay tooned! Not much now! 


	19. I wanted you as a bait

Disclaimer: On the first page, if you care, take a look. And Corvus isn't mine either. For more details check chapter seven.  
  
A/N: I was fast wasn't I? I had to make up some evil sounding names for some Death-Eaters, since I didn't wanted to kill the Crab and Goyle dads. Whatever they aren't mentioned in this chapie yet anyway.  
  
reading.... reading.... ********  
  
DADDY FOR A YEAR  
  
19. "I wanted you as a bait..."  
  
"Albus you must let me go!" Snape stepped to the old wizard, almost ordering him.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Sev!" Came a serious tone. "You're not going anywhere, at least not alone."  
  
"What are we going to do, Headmaster?!" Madam Sprout asked worried.  
  
McGonagall stepped in. "This is definitely a trap, Albus! We must not go!"  
  
"Are you joking!" Snape burst out. "Lucius might be still alive!"  
  
"Or maybe he's dead already! We cannot trust you know who!" she shouted back.  
  
"Enough! Enough!" The Headmaster silenced them. "We have a chance to save Lucius. So, Severus will go. And I'm going with him just in case!"  
  
"Headmaster you don't have a chance in a trap!" Flitwick spoke up.  
  
"I'll accompany you as well, Albus!" Minerva offered.  
  
"Me too!" Lupin joined.  
  
Dumbledore gave a week smile."Thank you. Then four of us go."  
  
Miss Poppy rose her hand. "My assistance might be needed!"  
  
"Okay, that's five! That's enough!"  
  
"I wish to come as well..." a voice came behind the teachers. "It's about my father anyway."  
  
"Mr. Draco Malfoy go back to the main hall!" The Potion master ordered.  
  
"But Professor!"  
  
"He may accompany us." The headmaster spoke up.  
  
"But Albus!" Snape looked at him as the old wizard just have grown a third head.  
  
"Six of us shell be enough. The rest stays here." He confirmed. "Flitwick contact the ministry for me. Remus, inform Black what we're about to do. Sprout organize the tomorrow's evening for the student's. And Hooch, keep Potter and crew on a short leash! They must not come."  
  
Everybody left to do what they are supposed to do. Except Snape.  
  
"Why did you let Draco come?"  
  
"Maybe tomorrow's the last chance for him to see his father alive." The headmaster headed to his office, leaving Snape alone on the corridor.  
  
********  
  
Lucius Malfoy hit the cold stone floor as the other two Death-Eaters let go of him. For almost two months now, he had been locked up in a dark and cold cell. He pushed himself up into a kneeling position. Each and every muscle was burning with pain after all those Crucios, but he didn't care. He looked up at the woman he once thought will be useless for the lord. And now, the lord had her body and the powers she kept in it. Katherine. A dementia. Created by the Dark Lord himself.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy." She said. "Lucius, Lucius, Lucius." She laughed as she stepped in front of the blond. "Do you know why I kept you alive? Why didn't I kill you the first time I have met you again? Of course, you don't. I wanted you as a bait, for your own son. Hehehe." They brought an armchair for her so she settled.  
  
"I thought... you wanted... to kill my son." The blond asked.  
  
"I did. But the plan changed when I had to take over this body. I'm sure, you and your 'friend', Severus, has already thought a lot about 'the body, the power and the soul'. Didn't you? Let me clear it for you then. I knew I will be killed by your betrayal. They told me. Hehe. And they told me that if I wish to get my powers back and turn eternal, I will need the body, the power and the soul. With the body I will take the power. With the body and the power I will take the soul. With the soul I will become immortal and have power beyond imagination. And than I can create my own body, the way I like it. Hehehe. The body? Katherine's. A demi-dementor's body. Which can take away souls and magical powers as well. The power is mine. It's just in the Potter kid at the moment. Not for long thought. The soul? Here comes in your son. I wanted to punish you by taking Draco's soul. He's still young and strong, but also mentally weak now, after all those things that happened to his mother. Poor useless boy. He's soul could have been perfect. But a much better idea hit me when I got to know the fact that my little traitor, Severus Snape, has a five year old son. HahahaHAHA!"  
  
She thought for a second. "I don't know how he did it. Having a child without me figuring it out, incredible, I must say." She licked her lips. "Theseus, Theseus, Theseus. Such nice name. Theseus Snape. Too bad this time, the Minotaurus will be me and there's no yarn to lead you path. So much fun!"  
  
She turned back to the blond and continued: "So, instead taking the blond kid's soul, he shell become my newest demi-dementor. Chained to me like a mere soulless doll. Hahaha!"  
  
"How ...dare you!" He hissed and the two Death Eaters got hold of him.  
  
"Do not worry. You won't see these days. You will die tonight, at the see- side forest. And while lot's of wizards and Dumbledore, I bet, will go to save you, I will walk into Hogwarts, the same way you did on that night, and take what belongs to me." She smiled evilly. "Take him away! Kill him slowly as planned!"  
  
The two cloaked figures took Lucius away.  
  
******** (Let's not keep you worried so: )  
  
In the evening...  
  
"There they are, hurry!" Lavender shouted to the others her face pushed to the window.  
  
From the Gryffindoor common room the view on the leaving six was perfect.  
  
"The Headmaster himself goes to save that Malfoy! I can't believe it!" George said.  
  
"Isn't McGonagall too old for such things?" Neville asked worried.  
  
"Madam Promfay leaves as well?" Seamus opened the window.  
  
"I hope Snape doesn't come back.. Au! Mione that hurt!" Ron grumbled.  
  
"Professor Lupin!" Hermione made a sobbing noise.  
  
"Why the shit is Malfoy going?!?!" Harry burst out as he saw the blond between the professors.  
  
The Griffndors didn't see when Madam Hooch came in, only when the windows suddenly closed on their on.  
  
"That's it! Everybody to bed!" She ordered. "I already collected your brooms so nobody can go out of Hogwarts until those six or hopefully seven are back. Understood?!" she waited till most of the students were gone but she saw the wonder trio still looking at her from the middle of the room. "Mr. Potter, I was told to keep an extra eye on you and your friends. For your own safety please don't try anything. Now up to bed!" She ordered them one last time so they left.  
  
After the fat Lady's picture closed behind Madam Hooch Flitwitck put up a charm so you cannot walk in or out.  
  
********  
  
The group of six arrived to the place where they weren't on Hogwarts grounds anymore. They saw two cloaked figures waiting for them.  
  
It was Sirius Black and Arthur Weasley standing next to a huge rock.  
  
"Albus, the portkey you asked for." Mr. Weasley pointed at the big rock. "You will appear in the see-side forest. Don't forget this is just a one way ticket." The old Wizard thanked. Then they stood around it.  
  
"Are you sure we cannot come?" Sirius asked Dumbledore.  
  
"I am. But keep in contact."  
  
"Of course, Albus!" Black nodded and looked at Remus with a worried 'watch yourself' expression on his face.  
  
Than the six used the portkey and were gone.  
  
******** To Be Continued . . .  
  
***************  
  
A/N: Ohoho! Of course it's a trap! What else would it be? What will happen now? Can they save Lucius, or will it be too late? An attack on Hogwarts while nobody is there to protect it! Oh NO! Will Harry die(like I care...) Will Draco die? Will Severus die? Will Theseus die? Will someone die? Who knows? This chapter has become a bit shorter than usually. I'm sorry. Hope you liked it and will leave a review. At least 3 please! (T.T) I know I don't deserve it, but please have mercy on me.  
  
"Chained to me like a mere soulless doll" Oh my God I read to much Yami no Matsuei! I'm sorry! 


	20. Lost something?

Disclaimer: On the first page, if you care, take a look. And Corvus isn't mine either. For more details check chapter seven.  
  
A/N: Yay! Chapter 20!!! Oh, I never thought this little story will be more than 20 chapters long! Oh, my! Oh, my! I hope you guys are just as happy as I am right now! I'm seriously saying there isn't much anymore! About the names of the Death Eaters in this chapter. Please don't use the name Scaldemore, Rhamon and Aymarus, because I'm using them in my yet not posted fic. Thank you!  
  
Keep reading don't give up yet. ********  
  
DADDY FOR A YEAR  
  
20. "Lost something?"  
  
Deep down in Hogwarts, somewhere at the end of the corridor where large statues stand on top of great pillars (yeah, the statue room), standing a huge sculpture of a long haired witch with a spear in her hands. A loud sound broke the silence, as the witch moved away and a dark tunnel appeared behind her. Several dark cloaked figures hurried out and stood in a circle. A shorter one appeared and walked in the middle.  
  
"Dante, Milicent, Jacob and Scaldemore are coming with me. Rhamon and Aymarus stay here and watch the tunnel. Lisander, take the rest and find the Malfoy and the Snape kids. Meeting is on the roof in an hour. Let the portal be ready by then."  
  
The dark people bowed, then left, only seven of them stayed. Two took their place at the tunnel entrance while the four moved closer to the last one.  
  
"How do we find the boy, My Lord?" one of them asked loyally.  
  
"Oh, we don't have to, my dear Jakob." The woman took off her hood. "He will walk up to us."  
  
She closed her eyes and concentrated.  
  
'Harry... come to me boy... Come to me...'  
  
**********  
  
"Oh, damn!!" Ron set up in his bed angrily.  
  
"What is your problem?" Seamus grumbled. "Try to sleep."  
  
"Sleep? Your joking aren't you!?" Ron said. "Those six are off to save the butt of the damn blonde's dad and we are locked in here!!"  
  
Harry set up in the dark. "Ron, there's noting we can do about it. Now go to sleep."  
  
"I bet you cannot sleep either." The red hair looked at his friend who just laid back. "I have a bad feeling about this whole thing."  
  
Neville spoke up in a scared tone. "Do...do you think something will happen?"  
  
"I would bet my head on it!" Ron got up and started dressing.  
  
Neville blinked in the dark. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I don't know. But there's no way I'm staying here, doing nothing!"  
  
"Aarghhh!!" shouted Harry as he set up putting his hands on his ears, trying to block away the calling voice.  
  
"What's up Harry?" Ron walked up to his bed while Seamus and the others set up to see what's going on. "Harry are you all right?"  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" He screamed as he jumped out of bed, away from the red head. "GO AWAY!!"  
  
"Harry?" Ron looked around the others. "It's fine, Harry. Listen to me..."  
  
Shining red eyes looked up from the dark room at the Weasley, in the next second was a flashlight and Ron found himself fall trough the room and landing in Neville's bed.  
  
"Whoaa!!"  
  
"Ouch! Sorry Neville!" Ron set up and saw Harry leaving the room. "Harry!! Harry!" He ran after him down the stairs where he bumped into Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"Ron I heard you screaming!" The brunette looked at him.  
  
"I'm fine, but Harry is on the loose again."  
  
"We know." The smaller girl said. "Brothers went to stop him."  
  
They heard a loud band from the common room so they hurried down, rest of the griffindoors behind them.  
  
One of the twins(George) was laying unconscious behind the broken table and chairs the other was floating in mid air, while Harry standing in the middle of the room.  
  
Ginny hurried over to George as the 'boy who lived' turned to face the students at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at her friend "Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
Harry rose an eyebrow at the girl. Suddenly Fred flew over the room an fall right at the standing crowd.  
  
As they were back on their foot Ron hurried to stop Potter who headed to the common room entrance.  
  
"Harry you're not going anywhere!!!" he shouted.  
  
The boy turned around, looked up at the taller boy and said a small short word:  
  
"Crucio."  
  
Ron collapsed in pain on his way. He screamed, tossed and turned on the floor, while Potter headed to the door and wanted to leave.  
  
A Hexagram appeared in the air on the entrance. The spell Flitwick used, not to let the students outside.  
  
Harry pointed in the middle of the hexagram with his forefinger, the spell disappeared and the painting opened.  
  
The boy left trough the entrance and the spell he put on the red head ceased. Hermione run and kneeled down to Ron.  
  
"Ron! Ron!" She helped him set up. "Ron I'm sorry I got shocked and..."  
  
"It's okay...Mione..." he said. "We must... stop him before he does... anything more crazy..."  
  
********  
  
The woman opened her eyes. "Found him." she said as she put her hood back on. "Let's go and collect the boy."  
  
The five cloaked figure headed along the corridor.  
  
******** (okay, let's see what happened to Lucius. Ohohoho!)  
  
"So, shell we finish him off now?" One of the death eater asked the other, as he kicked the laying blond in the stomach once more.  
  
"The Lord said: slowly. You wish to ruin the fun?"  
  
"No. But if we're ready with this, we may go and have fun in Hogwarts like the others."  
  
"Killing kids is no fun. Only if you're a sadist."  
  
"I am." He grinned. Than turned back to the blond on the grass. "How sad. Your little friends didn't come to save you." he said as he walked around the Malfoy slowly. "See, you worth nothing. Nothing at all. Hey!" He turned to the other death eater. "I have a great idea! Why don't we hang him up on the closest tree and leave him. He won't live for long anyway."  
  
"Sounds good." Smiled the death eater.  
  
"I don't like it." A voice of an old wizard spoke from the dark of the woods. Two flashlights flew out from the forest and hit the Death Eaters. Both collapsed unconscious on the ground.  
  
"Lucius!" Severus hurried to the blond. "Lucius, say something." He turned the blond to face him.  
  
"Severus...?" Malfoy looked up at the black haired man and got hold of the dark robes. "Trap!! It was a trap!!" he looked up into the face of the headmaster. "He's heading into Hogwarts!"  
  
Dumbledore's face hardened as he heard that.  
  
"Father!!" Draco kneeled down next to the older Malfoy. Promfay pushed Snape away to do her job.  
  
"Remus, you stay here with them." Albus spoke up "Minerva, Severus, we're going back to Hogwarts! Get ready to dissapparate!"  
  
McGonagall vanished first. Snape looked at Poppy questioningly.  
  
"He will be fine," she said "Come back to us when things got settled." Snape nodded, and vanished as well. Albus followed them.  
  
********  
  
"Faster Hermione!" Ron stopped at the top of the stairs. "We gonna loose him!"  
  
The brunette hurried after the red head, climbing the moving stairs. She reached the top as they heard a scream from the bottom of the place. They both looked down and were shocked on what they saw. Professor Sprout and Madam Hooch are fighting with Death Eaters. Four or five of them.  
  
"I knew, something is definitely very wrong around here!!" Ron commented.  
  
"Shouldn't we go down and help them?" the girl bite her lip.  
  
"No, we must catch Harry first!" Hermione nodded on that and they hurried along after the boy on loose.  
  
As they run many and many questions bumped into their heads. Some had answers but it just made more questions.  
  
Hermione spoke first. "If Harry is acting stupid, and Death Eaters are around, then Voldemort should be around here somewhere too."  
  
"But if he can control Harry like that then why the hell does he need such a troop into Hogwarts? It's easier just to make Harry walk out of the school, or fly away on a quidditch match!"  
  
Hermione couldn't answer because as they turned in at a corner they had to stop.  
  
There were five Death Eaters standing there and Harry just some meters away from them.  
  
"Oh, look" said an evil voice from the middle of the tall dark figures. "We even got audience." She took off her hood and two red eyes looked up from under the brown hair.  
  
Ron took out his wand pointed at the woman who was no doubt Voldemort, and shouted something Hermione never thought she will ever hear from the redhead's mouths.  
  
"Avada Kevadra!" The green light of the unforgivable flew right at the woman, but one of the cloaked figures stepped in the way... and died. He collapsed on the cold stone floor while the rest of Death Eaters took out their wands and disarmed the two students.  
  
"Dante, take Milicent's body back to he base." She ordered and the tallest of the Death Eaters took the dead body away. "Scaldemore keep the two occupied till I finish here." She looked at the two griffindors eagerly. "I wish to try out my powers on them later."  
  
The Death Eater named Scaldemore moved over to Ron and Hermione, his wand pointing at them.  
  
The woman just looked back at Harry, who, like he had taken orders, walked over to her.  
  
"Harry, you have defeated me quite some times already, but you still couldn't destroy me." She smiled. "How ironic, isn't it, Harry? You have taken my powers making me almost dead, and now, I do the same with you." Holding the boys chin she pushed up Harry's face so she can take a look at that scar. "You were marked by me from the very beginning, and now you shall fulfill your destiny... and die." (Damn...that sounded so StarWars- ish. Lame me.)  
  
And with that she gave Harry a kiss. A dementor's kiss. Hermione screamed and Ron made a disgusted face.  
  
The thing didn't take long. Harry turned white, maybe a bit greenish even, then collapsed on the floor, loosing his glasses in the process. The woman licked her lips with an evil smile.  
  
She looked up from the boy to the two other students standing trapped, already thinking which curse should she use on them. Suddenly she looked out of the window on her right.  
  
"Dumbledore is back." She announced. "Let's go, we cannot afford to be captured."  
  
Scaldemore shoot a yellow light at the two, which made Ron and Hermione faint then hurried after his master.  
  
*******  
  
Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape hurried into the building. They soon met Mr. Weasley who was giving first aid magic to Madam Hooch.  
  
"Albus!" He cried out as he saw them. The three hurried over. "They came as soon as you were gone. I don't know how. Bunch of Death Eaters all around!"  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
"Hagrid locked himself into the main hall with students. Black and Sprout are off on the higher levels. I saw Pince and Trelawney in the library with other students. Don't know the rest."  
  
The headmaster nodded. "Fine. Minerva, you check on Hagrid, then the library. We go after Hooch and Sirius."  
  
They hurried along.  
  
********  
  
On the way of the upper corridor Snape and Dumbledore took different ways.  
  
Albus soon found the three students, Hermione, Ron and a pale Harry.  
  
Ron was already up, crying, trying to wake Harry with no success. Dumbledore woke Hermione with a 'Enervate', then hurried over to the boys.  
  
"Dumbledor!!" Ron cried as he looked up at the old wizard. "Help, Headmaster! Harry, Harry is... "  
  
Albus put his hand on the boy's forehead, and calmed the redhead. "He's not dead, Mr. Weasley. Not yet, at least." The old wizard concentrated a bit and Harry opened his eyes.  
  
"Harry!" Ron cheered. "Oh, my! I thought you're dead! Thank you Headmaster! Thank you!"  
  
Hermione hurried over. Albus told the two to take care of Harry until he comes back, than the old wizard got up and continued his way.  
  
********  
  
Turning in at a corridor, Snape saw someone sitting in the dark with his back at the wall.  
  
It was Sirius. He looked up as Severus got closer to him.  
  
"Sirius, my god, you okay?" he asked kneeling down t the injured wizard.  
  
"Sev... I'm sorry. They took Thesey. I couldn't stop them. I'm sorry."  
  
Snape didn't breath for a second hearing that. 'Theseus? They took him away? They took Theseus away?!! No. Oh, no.'  
  
"They are on roof. Hurry" Sirius managed to say, and Severus ran off.  
  
'If anything happens to the boy I'll kill Voldemort with my own hands.' He thought while taking the steps and pushed wide open the door to the roof of Hogwarts.  
  
There was a huge round light green watery portal whirling opened, bunch of Death Eaters in front of it about to leave.  
  
"VOLDEMORT!!!" Snape shouted into the strong windy night, and the Death Eaters turned to face him.  
  
"Oh, nice to see you Severus!" The woman smiled, the wind playing with her brown hair. "Lost something?" The group of black cloaked figures laughed.  
  
"WHERE IS MY SON, VOLDEMORT?!?!"  
  
"You mean this?" she waved and a tall Death Eater stepped out of the crowd next to her. The small child in his hands.  
  
Severus wanted to run over to the boy, but he run into a force field after a step. He hit it with his fist first then tried it with magic but it didn't work either. The Death Eaters laughed at him from the other side.  
  
"If Theseus gets hurt you will regret to ever get born, Voldemort!!"  
  
The woman rose an eyebrow then ordered the tall man to put down the kid. She used Enervate to woke up the boy and hold him by the hair.  
  
"Theseus!!" Snape screamed hitting the force field.  
  
"DADDY!!" Theseus cried out, but soon shut up because a wand was pointing right at him.  
  
There a second silence, only the wind was blowing angrily, until the woman who was happily watching the helpless Severus, spoke up.  
  
"Crucio."  
  
Theseus screamed and cried louder than the wind could blow, trying to escape from the tight grip of the evil wizard, but had no chance. Severus, on the other side of the barrier just watched in helpless agony as Theseus suffered under the torture he never deserved. Severus soon fell on his knees watching the boy's misery.  
  
"STOP IT, VOLDEMORT!!" he cried. "STOP! DON'T!! PLEASE! PLEASE STOP!! Please... I beg you..."  
  
The screaming of the boy stopped as the magic got disconnected.  
  
Voldemort was more than pleased himself. Seeing the traitor hopelessly, kneeling and begging, all in tears while it's offspring whimpering in his hands, such joyful moment. And Severus gave in so early. This was so easy. Sadly he didn't had the time to play around. Dumbledore was on his way to the roof no doubt.  
  
"We'll continue this later, Theseus." She said to the child then turned to the older Snape. "Don't worry. I'll take 'good' care of him." A Death Eater picked up the kid and the group of people turned to leave trough the teleport.  
  
When the headmaster arrived the portal closed and a stream of light ran trough the barrier as it vanished. The Death Eaters were gone.  
  
Only a crying potion master was kneeling heartbroken in the strong wind alone.  
  
******** To Be Continued . . .  
  
***************  
  
A/N: Poor Severus! Not only they took Theseus they even tortured him in front of his eyes. *Cofi cries* I'm so cruel!! So okay let's see: Nobody died! Yay! Except some death eaters but whatever. I wonder what will happen in the next chapter. Please leave a review!! If you don't I will be sad. (T-T)  
  
Now let's answer some:  
  
Arafel2- You wrote the first review for chapter 19! Thank you!  
  
chaser1 - here you go! Here's the update! Hope you are satisfied with it!  
  
B-Elanna - Aww you are still reading my fic! Thank you! I love you! *hug* Sorry no Remus/Severus in this chapter. Might push some in a little later for you thought.  
  
Lord Angelus - killing Lucius? I could never do that! I love him so! I'm more a Slytherin than a Griffindork you know! And yeah, Lucy is hot!  
  
, - nice name. Here's your update. Hope you gonna love this mini Snape story too!  
  
Ri Maccis - Oh the other girl I soo love! Keeping me company all while the fic is going. *hug* Of course no one will die! (Cofi looks suspicious.) Okay... maybe some people will bit the dust before the end. I cannot tell that.  
  
Thank you all!! And I seriously swear that there isn't much now. Stay tooned till chapter 21. Bye-bye!  
  
Ps: Thank you Alex. And sorry about that little thingy of mine! I promise it will not happen again! 


End file.
